Pelea de titanes
by Conejis Pot
Summary: El Free! High School es un instituto de primera élite; con todo lo que se puede desear... Además de dos bandas enemigas: Iwatobi y Samezuka. Los líderes de cada una, Tachibana Makoto y Yamazaki Sousuke, no solo se odian por mantener su reputación, ya que se suman problemas pasados. Pero ese sentimiento tiene que controlarse cuando les toca hacer un trabajo de química juntos, ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:**_ _Fanfic yaoi (chicoxchico) / SouMako / Ligero RinHaru y ships de otras parejas / Bastante Ooc para Makoto._

 **"** **Pelea de titanes"**

 _SUMARY:_

El Free! High School es un instituto de primera élite; con modernas instalaciones, enormes patios, completos clubs… Tachibana Makoto y Yamazaki Sousuke, los chicos más populares allí, llevan en él desde su primer año, lo que les ha hecho formarse unos claros y muy marcados estilos de vida.  
Cada uno es el líder de las dos bandas que hay, Iwatobi y Samezuka. Por mantener una reputación, además de el odio mutuo y problemas del pasado, los dos adolescentes no pueden si quiera mirarse sin haber insultos de por medio. Pero eso va a tener que cambiar.  
El karma, el destino, alguna fuerza cósmica… Llamarlo como queráis, porque el que les haya tocado hacer un proyecto de química juntos ha sido obra de alguno de esos factores. Si no, ¿cómo han podido tener tan mala suerte? Aunque esto puede ser una buena base para conocerse realmente y dejar de juzgarse por su posición escolar.  
¿Acaso no eran tan diferentes?

 _PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:_

 **·Tachibana Makoto:  
** _Apodo:_ Mako.  
 _Edad:_ 18 años.  
 _Sobre él:_ Líder de la banda Iwatobi. Es muy popular entre las chicas (llamado "El príncipe" en muchas ocasiones), no solo por su atractivo físico, sino por su encantadora forma de ser. Sin embargo, su actitud cambia radicalmente dependiendo de la persona y el momento, llegando a mostrar un lado oscuro y aterrador, además de egocéntrico y manipulador. Su afición desde pequeño es la natación, sobre todo el estilo _backstroke_ , aunque es una de las muchas razones del odio hacia Sousuke, y también fue gracias a ella que conoció a su mejor amigo Nanase Haruka.

 **·Yamazaki Sousuke:**  
 _Apodo:_ Sou.  
 _Edad:_ 18 años.  
 _Sobre él:_ Líder de la banda Samezuka. No es muy agradable en forma de ser ya que suele estar de malhumor y tiene muy poca paciencia, pero su endemoniadamente sexy físico nubla lo anterior, por lo que es muy popular con las chicas, sobre todo las de su banda (que lo llaman "El diablo", a veces). Amaba nadar; era su vida. Su estilo fue el _butterfly stroke_ y era demasiado bueno. Pero por caprichos del destino tuvo que convertirse en un hobby el cual practicar muy de vez en cuando. Su mejor amigo es Matsuoka Rin, lo conoció en el colegio de Primaria.


	2. Chapter 2: Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de... Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quién los creó. ¿Se podría decir que** ** _Kyoto Animation?_** **Digamos que sí.**

 **N/A:** **Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia creada un día lluvioso y aburrido, pensando en lo bien que se vería nuestro adorable Makoto con una faceta un poco más... "Revelde".**

 **Advertencia:** **Prólogo de la historia contando un día de la infancia cualquiera de los protagonistas.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: Prólogo

-El otro día estuve nadando con un chico…

Sousuke levantó la vista de la _Game Boy_ que recientemente le habían regalado sus padres. Le gustaba tanto esa consola y estaba tan concentrado en pasarse el nivel que ni si quiera había prestado atención a las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero el apartar la vista de la pantalla le hizo a su pequeño personaje perder otra vida, por lo que un leve quejido se escapó de su boca, volviendo la atención al juego.

-Sousuke, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí…

Ni si quiera le estaba mirando, ¿en serio creía que era tan tonto como para seguir hablando sin que él le escuchara? Rin suspiró intentando liberar el impulso de pegarlo. Lo único que sus pensamientos le permitieron hacer fue levantarse de la cama y quitarle de un tirón el aparato a su amigo. Y eso le llevó a merecerse un insulto.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Estaba a punto de matar a _Bowser_! –Sousuke empezó a hacer miles de maniobras, pero Rin era mucho más hábil que él en ese sentido-. ¡Rin, idiota! –sin embargo quejarse no servía de nada.

-¡Te estoy intentando contar algo, al menos escúchame cuando te hablo! –si no tuviera las dos manos ocupadas: una con la consola y otra sujetando a Sousuke, de veras que le habría dado un bueno golpe-. ¡Sousuke! –Rin suspiró cansado por lo cabezota que era su amigo-. Vale, quien gane a _piedra, papel o tijera_ se queda con la Game Boy.

Parecía una buena idea… al principio. Sousuke dejó de forcejear y comenzaron la infantil batalla, pero cuando llegaron al 2-0, el pelinegro ya estaba seguro de su clara derrota. Y así fue; un limpio 3-0.

-Como te iba contando… -Rin dejó el aparato alejado de los dos-. El otro día, en las piscinas públicas, estuve nadando con un chico, ¡y fue asombroso! –mientras el pelirrojo intentaba imitar algunos movimientos de nado, Sousuke le miraba atento. Quizás debería haberle escuchado desde el principio-. Fue muy difícil de superar en muchas ocasiones, además me dijo que solo nadaba estilo libre y…

-Tú te asombras con facilidad, Rin. Seguro que no fue para tanto.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Te digo que fue increíble! –aunque entusiasmado, Rin tenía el ceño levemente fruncido-. Parecía que el agua y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, tenía una gran sincronización... –inspiró-. Me hizo llenarme de adrenalina cuando nadamos.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu _novio_?

-¡No es mi novio! Y… Su nombre… Era… -Sousuke suspiró.

-¿No te acuerdas ni de eso?

-¡E-es que nadamos más que hablamos! –se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, intentando pensar, hasta que algo de inspiración le vino al cerebro-. ¡Haru! ¡Era Haru! –rió-. Lo recuerdo porque era un nombre de chica, como el mío –y llevando la vista a la ventana, sonrió plenamente-. ¡Espero que podamos volver a nada algún día!

Sousuke no dijo nada más.

No volvió a salir el tema.

 **P.1**

Haru apartó el libro en un rápido impulso al estornudar. En cuanto notó algo _muy_ desagradable colgando de su nariz, rápidamente buscó con la mirada algún posible paquete de pañuelos que podría haber encima de la mesa. Y aunque no halló ninguno, no tardó en tener uno colgando justo frente a él. Gracias a su mejor amigo.

-Aquí tienes, Haru-ch…

-No añadas el "chan" –Makoto sonrió.

-Alguien ha tenido que hablar de ti, menudo estornudo… -y siguió dibujando en el cuaderno.

Haru lo miró conteniendo un "tonterías" en su boca. Primero su nuca. Después sus hombros. Y posteriormente toda su espalda. Que un niño de ocho años tuviera tan buena masa muscular en esa zona solo podía explicarlo el _backtroke_ , especialmente viniendo de Makoto, que era muy bueno en ese estilo, y no como él, que solo le gustaba el libre. Como lo había nadado el anterior día… en… las piscinas públicas.

-Ha sido Rin –habló para él, pero llamó la atención de Makoto-. Oh… Quería decir el que ha hablado de mí –el castaño iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido-. Rin es un chico con el que nadé el otro día en las piscinas públicas –obviamente se había olvidado de explicarse ese pequeño detalle antes de nombrarlo, y aunque Haru habló de manera desinteresada, Makoto se sorprendió levemente-. Echamos unas cuantas carreras… Admito que fue _divertido._

Makoto siguió con su sonrisa permanente, lo que hizo a Haru no pensar en cómo le había afectado esa noticia. Aunque tampoco es que fuera algo malo, ¿no? No tenía que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, ¿verdad? Su mejor amigo había ido a las piscinas públicas (sin él) y había conocido a alguien con quien se lo había pasado _muy bien_ nadando (y no era él).

-¿Makoto? –lo miró-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí –otra vez la sonrisa-. ¿Y cómo dices que se llama… _tu novio_?

-No bromees de esa manera –pero el leve y pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Haru lo hizo dudar con sus pensamientos-. Se llama Rin, un nombre de chica como el nuestro.

-Ya veo.

-Fue… _interesante._

Makoto se mantuvo mirándole en silencio.

No volvió a salir el tema.

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya tratará de la historia en su presente.**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: El príncipe y el diablo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿ _Kyoto Animation_?**

 **N/A: Iba a subir este capítulo más pronto, pero méh, no creo que haya problema. Por cierto, ¡gracias a** _natsuna27_ **por su review!**

 **Advertencia: Comienzo del curso y comienzo del _salseo_.**

 **.**

Chapter 2: El príncipe y el diablo.

Las vacaciones dieron su fin, y el Free! High School abría sus puertas un año más para dar comienzo a un nuevo curso.

Los nuevos alumnos entraban tímidos al gran edificios, mientras que los mayores se quedaban por los patios; unos saludándose, otros hablando del recién acabado verano, algunos ya pensando en los clubs… Era una escena que se repetía ese mismo día todos los años: la prestigiosa escuela llena de adolescentes apaciguados…

-¡ES _ÉL_!

-¡EL PRÍNCIPE!

-¡ME HA MIRADO!

-¡AHHHH!

…Hasta que Tachibana Makoto se hizo presente.

Caminaba por el patio de lo más normal, ya acostumbrado a todos esos gritos de sus admiradoras (y admiradores) que lo perseguían todo el rato. A veces se paraba a saludar a algún compañero, y otras a sonreírle a alguna alocada chica que se atrevía a acercarse. Pero para Makoto esa rutina no solo pasaba el primer día de clase, sino que se repetía constantemente todos los días, y aunque a él no le molestara en absoluto, al chico que estaba buscando con la mirada todo el rato era de las cosas que más odiaba del instituto.

-¡Haru! –cuando lo localizó a lo lejos, apoyado en una columna leyendo y con los cascos puestos, Makoto se despidió de los chicos con los que había empezado una conversación y corrió hacia su mejor amigo-. Pensé que vendríamos juntos a clase… -mientras el nombrado guardaba el libro junto al aparato de música, el castaño cogía algo de aire por la rápida carrera recién echada-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuve esperando…

-Suficiente es que soporto a todas esas chicas los demás días de clase –dijo al fin Haru, señalando con los ojos a todas las admiradoras que seguían con la mirada cada movimiento de Makoto-. Pero hoy es el peor, están todas como más… _locas_ –aunque Haru hablaba completamente serio, Makoto no podía evitar sonreír-. No las pensaba aguantar. A ti te gusta ese ambiente, Makoto, pero a mí no.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… -"no, no lo entiendes" pensó Haru-. Bueno, ¿y si vamos entrando y nos alejamos de esas _locas admiradoras_ de las que hablas?

Y justo cuando iba a afirmar esa buena idea, más voces de chicas (y algún que otro chico) taparon completamente la suya. Haru le frunció el ceño a Makoto, pero este simplemente alzó los hombros incomprensible ante la situación y soltó algo que sonó como un "ahora no he hecho nada" aunque por los gritos no se le oyó bien.

-¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

-¡MIRAD QUE GUAPO ES!

-¡AHHH!

"El diablo", eso es lo que pasaba.

Makoto y Haru miraron desde su posición como Yamazaki Sousuke hacía entrada en el instituto, llevándose las miradas que habían sido parte anteriormente del castaño.

A diferencia de Makoto, Sousuke no iba sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo sino, más bien, parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría un gruñido a quien se le acercara. No dijo nada ante ninguna chica que le gritaba algún cumplido, simplemente se fue hacia un grupo de chicos entre los que se encontraba Rin; su mejor amigo.

-Ya está el alfa de los Samezuka haciendo su aparición –soltó de repente Haru-. ¿Nos vamos, Makoto?

Lo que el pelinegro no había notado es que Sousuke ya había saludado a Makoto, de la forma más desagradable para él y que se repetía cada año; le sonrió desde lo lejos de manera triunfante y victoriosa. "¿Oyes esos gritos? Son todos para mí" le pareció leer a Makoto en su cara. Pero en cuanto este oyó la voz de su mejor amigo, dejó de prestarle atención al de Samezuka.

-Claro, Haru.

Y antes de entrar por la enorme puerta, el castaño le lanzó un levantamiento indiferente de cejas a Sousuke; gesto que sabía perfectamente lo que le molestaba. "Enhorabuena, pero yo he sido el primer plato" había querido decir con esa mirada, lo cual captó perfectamente el otro.

-¿Sou, me escuchas? –el pelinegro miró rápidamente al de su derecha, con lo que se llevó un suspiro desesperante-. Nitori hablaba sobre el nuevo club de natación que se formará este año –Sousuke no entendió qué quería decir su mejor amigo con eso-. Ya sabes, ¿te apuntarás?

-¡Sousuke-senpai se va a apuntar! –interrumpió Momo, aunque el nombrado le agradeció internamente-. Es como si no te apuntaras tú, Rin-senpai, ¡sería una _ilojocidad_!

-Momo-kun, esa palabra no exite…

 **2.1**

Makoto guardó los libros en su taquilla, al tiempo que oía una de las tontas anécdotas que le habían pasado a Nagisa ese verano. Miró su horario y suspiró; no solo no coincidía con su mejor amigo en la primera hora, sino que además le tocaba química, ¡química! Lo peor es que pudo haber sido su asignatura favorita, porque era muy bueno en ella, si no le hubiera tocado con la profesora Yamazaki.

Ajá. El mismo apellido que Sousuke. Y ajá. Era la hermana mayor de Sousuke.

No, no era la típica chica sobreprotectora de su hermano que odiara a Makoto porque estuviera todo el día peleándose con él. Era una chica sonriente, amable y comprensiva (sí, nada que ver con su hermano), que era completamente indiferente a la riña constante que tenían ellos dos, pero su personalidad podía cambiar radicalmente; no solo te lanzaba un borrador a la cara si no atendías en sus clase, castigarte toda la hora escribiendo una redacción de 500 palabras o insultarte hasta que te empezaran a pitar los oídos… Porque, lo peor de todo era, que si suspendías un solo examen, ya podías darte por muerto.

Una profesora un tanto… dura.

-¡No jodas! ¿Nos toca en la misma clase de química? –Makoto se dio la vuelta en cuanto oyó esa voz en su nuca, ya sabiendo que le habían acorralado frente a su taquilla-. Hola, _Mako-chan_ –efectivamente estaba aprisionado entre los brazos de Sousuke.

-Yamazaki _-_ Makoto chascó la lengua y clavó sus ojos en los de Sousuke con un especial asco-. Apártate.

-¿O si no qué…? Tienes que portarte bien con tu nuevo compañero de química.

-¿Estás buscando pelea? –frunció el ceño-. Hoy quería salir sin dolor de puños de clase.

-¿Ah…? –las manos de Sousuke pasaron de la pared al cuello de la camisa de Makoto-. Estás demasiado _chulo_ hoy, Tachibana, ¿acaso quieres que alguien te baje esos humos? –las manos de él también pasaron a agarrarle la camiseta al otro.

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi camisa! ¡No quiero que un Samezuka la toque!

-¡Ahora verás, gilipollas!

Sousuke levantó su puño al mismo tiempo que Makoto; resultando la viva imagen de un espejo por sus movimientos sincronizados. Y justo cuando ambas manos iban a acabar en las caras ajenas, alguien los separó de un gran empujón.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

-¡Sensei/Satsuki!

-¡Dejad vuestras peleas para fuera del instituto, ¿vale?! –Yamazaki Satsuki los cogió a ambos por las orejas-. ¡Y más cuando ahora os toca conmigo! ¡Vamos, los dos a clase! ¡AHORA! –y los tiró hacia delante.

-¡Sensei, un momento!

-¡Satsuki, espera!

-¡Nada de un momento! ¡Y tú no me llames por mi nombre aquí! ¡VENGA, PAR DE IDIOTAS!

-¡Duele!

 **.**

 **Hm... Creo que esa profesora Yamazaki me caerá bien; ¡en el próximo capítulo más odio de Sousuke y Makoto!**

 **¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún fallo? ¿Algo que merezca un review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Preséntate, idiota

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿ _Kyoto Animation_?**

 **N/A: Mmm... La inspiración va bien, de momento, así que este capítulo me gustó bastante al escribirlo. Aunque la gran pregunta es... ¿os gustará a vosotras leerlo? Jum. ¡Muchas gracias a **_Aka Uchiha , ritalph , Natsuna27 ,_ _mariapaula_ **por sus reviews! Son un gran ánimo para seguir escribiendo T^T.**

 **Avertencia:** **Capítulo largo, o por lo menos yo no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos tan largos. Pero méh. Sousuke y Makoto siguen manteniendo su querido odio que tanto nos gusta. Por cierto, aunque no lo digo, los alumnos del instituto llevan el uniforme del instituto de Makoto y Haru en el anime, lo digo por algo que pasa con Sousuke más adelante (~'.')~**

 **.**

Chapter 3: Preséntate, idiota.

Que los dos líderes de las bandas más conocidas en el instituto entraran juntos a clase y con la profesora justo detrás de ellos dio paso a unos cuantos murmullos de los alumnos que ya se encontraban en sus asientos. "Genial" pensaron los dos "Otro rumor sin sentido se va a extender" y cada uno se fue a un asiento; Makoto localizó a su amiga Aiko guardándole el sitio justo a su derecha, mientras que Sousuke se sentó junto a Claire, de la que se corría el rumor de que eran _pareja._

-¿Ya desde el primer día, Mako? –Aiko tapó su cara con su gran mata de pelo castaño para que la profesora no le oyera, lo que llamó la atención de Makoto más que la propia pregunta.

-Me gusta cómo te has dejado el pelo –por la cara extrañada de ella, Makoto intentó explicarse-. Ya sabes, ahora lo tienes más largo y claro, te hace resaltar tus ojos azules.

-Mako, si empiezas desde ahora a involucrarte con Yamazaki, las cosas no te irán bien. Intenta acabar el último curso de instituto como _dios manda_.

Y con Sousuke…

-¿Y ese cambio de _look_ tan repentino? –casi empieza una gran carcajada cuando vio a su amiga con el pelo corto y todo teñido de un azul oscuro, lo que hizo a Claire fruncir mucho el ceño.

-Yo también quiero gustarle a alguien, _Bakasuke_ –soltó, desviando levemente la mirada sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Oh _nena_ , tú me gustarás siempre, no hace falta…

Pero un fuerte golpe de libros contra la mesa hizo callar al pelinegro haciéndole mirar al frente: Yamazaki Satsuki quien, a pesar de no llegar a los treinta años, su mal genio en clase la ponía como a una vieja de ochenta. Aunque lo compensaba con su fina figura y su moderno estilo de ropa, en el que hoy llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados en las rodillas y bastante justos con una blusa azul oscura ancha que dejaba ver sus hombros, además de su pelo largo y negro dejándolo ondulado y en cascada por su espalda.

-Yamazaki-kun, ¿podría mantener su boca cerrada durante _mi_ clase? –casi todo el instituto sabía que ellos dos eran hermanos; sobre todo por sus rasgos faciales prácticamente iguales. Pero eso no quitaba que Satsuki no se mantuviera firme ante la mala educación de Sousuke-. Bien… Bienvenidos al último curso de química –y se sentó en el borde de su mesa, con la característica carpeta en las manos-. Agradezco que os hayáis tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, sin embargo, yo ya había dispuesto la organización de ellos, por orden alfabético.

Toda la clase soltó un fuerte quejido, pero Yamazaki-sensei ni se inmutó. Se puso frente a la primera mesa del laboratorio y dijo:

-Señorita Furukawa Aiko ocupe el primer asiento, su compañera será la señorita Granger Claire.

Aiko miró sorprendida hacia el frente, mientras se juntaba a Claire. Sousuke era demasiado despistado y estúpido para darse cuenta, pero Makoto ya notó la _sonrisa_ que su amiga le había lanzado a la de pelo azul, y la manera en que esta escondió su pequeño sonrojo. "Oh Yamazaki" pensó el castaño "Creo que tu novia no va por el mismo camino que tú".

A medida que Yamazaki-sensei iba nombrando las personas de la lista, los estudiantes iban cambiándose a sus asientos asignados sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Tachibana Makoto –dijo, señalando la mesa que está a dos detrás de la de Aiko. Él se sentó-. Yamazaki Sousuke –y señaló el taburete justo al lado de Makoto.

No. ¿Los dos como compañeros de clase durante un año entero? ¡Ni de coña! Es inaceptable, ¿es que acaso no había un chico que se apellidaba Tanaka? ¿O se fue del instituto? Makoto vio como Aiko lo miraba asustada, mientras que él le lanzó una mirada que más que molesto parecía muy cabreado. Y por parte de Sousuke, que se llevó las miradas de sus amigos que estaban más cercanos a él, no hubo un gesto muy diferente; sin ganas de discutir, soltó un bufido y se levantó de mala gana del sitio en el que estaba para irse al asignado.

-Y, por favor Yamazaki-kun, colóquese bien la corbata. En mi clase quiero tolerancia cero, y me gusta que los alumnos vistan con el uniforme perfectamente compuesto.

Sousuke intentó retener el gritarle a su hermana que por qué era tan gilipollas cuando _hacía de profesora_ con él y se ajustó la corbata al cuello.

-No sabe ni cómo se ponen –susurró Makoto hacia los compañeros que estabn cerca, intentando que él lo escuchara.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil.

-Claro, _amigo_ –y volvió a girase hacia los otros-. Parece que tampoco sabe decir una frase sin soltar un insulto.

-Ya es suficiente Tachibana-kun, y Yamazaki-kun ocupe su asiento –ordenó la profesora Yamazaki, y después se dirigió a toda la clase-: Va para todos vosotros también. Yo no controlo lo que hacen fuera del aula, pero en mi clase mando yo, ¿queda claro? –aunque la pregunta la realizó mirando a su hermano.

-Sí señora –replicó Sousuke imitando a un cabo que acaba de oír una orden de su coronel. Y Makoto solo pudo sorprenderse porque ese _estúpido_ gesto le había hecho gracia.

Mientras Yamazaki-sensei seguía con los pocos que quedaban de la lista, se creó un silencio existencial entre los dos chicos; Sousuke parecía demasiado concentrado en ajustarse la corbata correctamente, lo que hizo a Makoto suspirar… ¿Cómo iba a aguantar un curso entero con _eso_ al lado? Tenía que haber alguna solución para que los separasen, ¿no?

Entonces echó la mirada hacia delante viendo como su amiga Aiko parecía bastante feliz con la conversación que estaba teniendo con esa tal Claire, ¿acaso se había olvidado que su _gran_ amigo estaba metido en un enorme problema del que solo quería salir? ¿Y es que acaso a Yamazaki no le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué parecía que le importa una mierda sentarse junto a él? ¡Debería estar tan molesto como él! Y el que no lo expresara, le hacía a Makoto cabrease aún más.

"Hoy iba a ser un día perfecto…" pensó él "Como todos los comienzos de curso…"

La profesora Yamazaki debía estar realmente loca si le parecía bien emparejar al líder de la banda Iwatobi con el de la banda Samezuka. ¡Él era su hermano! ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ponía con alguien con el que se llevara para dejarle a él tranquilo?

-Sé que los alumnos de último año creen saberlo todo –comenzó cuando ya había terminado de asignar los asientos-, pero nunca den por hecho que han triunfado hasta que no sean capaces de tratar las plagas que acechan a la humanidad o hacer que la tierra sea un lugar más seguro en el que vivir –"¿qué demonios está diciendo?" era el pensamiento general en la clase en ese momento-. El campo de la química juega un papel muy importante en el desarrollo de los fármacos, en los tratamientos de radiación para los enfermos de cáncer, en el uso del petróleo, en el ozono…

Sousuke levantó la mano.

-Yamazaki-kun –dijo la profesora-. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

- _Sensei_ –sonaba extraño que él la llamase de esa manera-, ¿está diciendo que el presidente de Japón no es un triunfador?

"¿Qué intenta?" pensó Makoto.

-Bueno, lo que digo es… que el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. Debe utilizar el cerebro para hacer algo para la humanidad o por el planeta en el que vivimos. Entonces, sí será un triunfador. Y se habrá ganado mi respeto, que es algo de lo que no puede presumir todo el mundo.

-Yo tengo _cosas_ de las que puedo presumir, Sensei –soltó Sousuke y entonces la evidencia de que intentaba divertirse aparece.

Yamazaki-sensei sostuvo la mano en alto.

-Por favor, ahórrate los detalles Yamazaki-kun.

Makoto intentaba no soltar un insulto hacia su nuevo y estúpido compañero. ¿Acaso creía que por que era su hermana podía decir ese tipo de cosas? Lo llevaba claro; seguro que la sensei ya lo tenía en su lista negra. Bien lo sabía él de años pasados.

-Ahora –soltó la profesora-. Mirad a la persona que se sienta a vuestro lado.

"¿Pero qué…?" es lo pensaban Sousuke y Makoto casi al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no tenían elección. Aunque el castaño miró antes a su amiga Aika que seguía muy concentraba en su conversación con la de pelo azul. Si no fuera porque se decía que Claire y Sousuke eran novios, hubiera pensado que estaba tonteando con su amiga.

"O quizás simplemente te estás volviendo paranoico…"

-Puede que no les guste vuestro compañero –dijo Yamazaki-sensei, y los dos chicos podían asegurar que esa frase iba dirigida a ellos-, pero deberán estar juntos los próximos diez meses –y, dejando la carpeta sobre su mesa, continuó-. Tómense cinco minutos para conocerse –"¿eh?"-, y después deberán presentarlo al resto de la clase –"¿¡EH?!"-. Hablen de lo que han hecho este verano, de cuáles son sus aficiones, o de cualquier otra cosa interesante o peculiar que quizás sus compañeros no sepan de vosotros… Sus cinco minutos comienzan ahora –vale, muy bien, Yamazaki Satsuki estaba realmente loca.

Makoto sacó su libreta y, poniendo la primera página, se la pasó a Sousuke.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-No aguantaré tu voz cinco minutos seguidos, ¿por qué no escribes cosas sobre ti en mi libreta y yo hago lo mismo en la tuya? Así por lo menos no tendremos que hablar entre nosotros.

Sousuke, aunque le costaba aceptar que era una buena idea, asintió… Sin embargo Makoto observó cómo se le levantaban las comisuras de los labios mientras cogía su libreta, ¿o es que eran imaginaciones suyas? Decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y, viendo que el pelinegro ya estaba escribiendo, empezó a hacer lo mismo hasta que Yamazaki-sensei dio por finalizados los cinco minutos y se dispuso a escuchar las presentaciones de sus alumnos.

-Os presento a Granger Claire-san –empezó Aiko, que era la primera en hablar.

Pero Makoto no escuchó más de la presentación de Granger y de su viaje a Estados Unidos y de su experiencia en el campamento de escalada. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada para poder ver lo que Sousuke había escrito, si es que sabía hacer algo como eso. Aunque las palabras en su libreta lo dejaron boquiabierto.

Y su cara fue un gran espectáculo para Sousuke que, en cuanto la vio, intentó reprimir como pudo una carcajada. Sin embargo pensó que el escribir en su libreta "Sábado noche. Tú y yo. Carreras de natación y sexo duro… ¿Qué opinas, Mako-chan?" no fue una jugada muy inteligente. Pero es que se moría de ganas de que al _Gran Príncipe_ se le trabara la lengua con su presentación. Y ese fue precisamente el resultado.

-¿Tachibana-kun?

Sousuke casi no podía aguantar la risa que le producía el castaño cuando levantó la mirada hacia su hermana. Aunque era muy bueno fingiendo. Dominaba a la perfección el modo de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; lo sabía porque era algo que él solía hacer.

-¿Sí? –dijo Makoto, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como si fuera el rey de la fiesta.

"¿Acaso esa sonrisa le ha servido alguna vez para librarse de alguna chica quejica?" se preguntó Sousuke al verle.

-Su turno. Presente a Yamazaki-kun a sus compañeros.

El pelinegro apoyó el codo en la mesa de laboratorio esperando expectante su presentación, que o bien iba a tener que inventarse, o bien le obligaría a confesar que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Entonces Makoto se giró para mirarle y, por su expresión asustada, seguramente se había quedado sin palabra.

-Os presento a Yamazaki Sousuke-kun –empezó, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Sousuke por oír su nombre completo de los labios de él, pero aún así le siguió escuchando-. Este verano, cuando no aguardaba en la esquina de la calle para acosar a algún inocente, iba de excursión a los calabozos de los alrededores, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Y oculta un deseo que nadie sabría adivinar –entonces sonrió ampliamente.

De repente, toda la clase se quedó en silencio. Incluso Yamazaki-sensei parecía intrigada. "Joder" pensaba Sousuke "Incluso yo tengo la sensación de que las palabras que salen de los mentirosos labios de Tachibana son música para mis oídos".

-Su mayor deseo –continuó-, es ir a la universidad y llegar a ser profesor de química, como usted Sensei.

Sousuke abrió los ojos ampliamente y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga Claire, a quien parecía divertirle mucho que el niño pijo no haya temido dejarle en ridículo delante de toda la clase. Entonces Makoto le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante, asegurado de que había ganado esa ronda. "Buen intento, imbécil".

El pelinegro se incorporó en la silla mientras la clase seguía en silencio.

-Os presento a Tachibana Makoto-kun –empezó, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban sobre él-. Este verano se ha dedicado a ir al centro comercial para gastarse todo el dinero de su querido papá, ampliando su vestuario, para así poder impresionar más a la chicas y… Ya sabéis… Dejadlas una pequeño _regalito_.

Los amigos de Sousuke empezaron a reírse al fondo de la clase mientras Makoto se había quedado de piedra justo a su lado, como si las palabras hubieran herido su apreciado ego. Tachibana Makoto estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le hicieran la pelota y seguro que necesitaba de alguien que le abriera los ojos. En realidad, todo era un gran favor. O eso es lo que pensaba Sousuke.

Pero su presentación no había terminado.

-Su mayor deseo –añadió, obteniendo la misma atención que Makoto consiguió antes-. Es salir con un chico Samezuka antes de terminar el instituto.

Tal y como el pelinegro esperaba, sus palabras fueron recibidas con comentarios y silbidos de la parte trasera. Por lo que chocó los cinco con un amigo que también era de los Samezuka, aunque después sus ojos fueron clavados en Claire, quien estaba negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

"¿Qué?" le quiso contestar "Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con un niño pijo y estúpido".

La amiga de Makoto, la cual Sousuke no recordaba su nombre, miró al castaño con preocupación, mientras que este giró su cabeza hacia su compañero; rojo como una guindilla. Acababa de invadir su territorio; y eso le parecía genial.

-Silencio chicos –intervino Yamazaki-sensei-. Gracias por su creativas y… Esclarecedoras presentaciones. Tachibana-kun y Yamazaki-kun, quédense después de clase.

 **.**

 **¿Yuri entre Claire y Aiko? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Hablemos de lo estúpidos que pueden ser esos dos cuando se lo proponen. Y un minuto de silencio por lo que les esperará después de clase... ¡Una Yamazaki-sensei cabreada ha aparecido!**

 **Bueno, ¿algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algo que merezca un review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Papeleta de castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿ _Kyoto Animation_?**

 **N/A: Hubiera querido subir este capítulo antes, pero al parecer escribí más de lo programado... Además he tenido problemas con la página, ¿soy a la única que le va un poco mal FanFiction? Decidme que no, por favor. ¡Y muchas gracias a **_I'm vale_ **,** _CelestiaLovelace_ **y** _Natsuna27_ **por sus reviews que me animan tanto a seguir con a historia! ¡Y también gracias a quien la siguen y la dan a favorito!**

 **Advertencia:** **Capítulo _extrañamente_ más largo que el anterior. Con la típica y ya acostumbrada rivalidad entre Makoto y Sousuke. Personajes nuevos para Iwatobi. Y una pequeña parte que da a conocer la vida que tiene que llevar Makoto en su casa. ¡Que la disfrutéis!**

 **.**

Chapter 4: Papeleta de castigo.

-Sus presentaciones no sólo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas para conmigo y para con el resto de compañeros –soltó Yamazaki-sensei después de la clase, mientras Makoto y Sousuke esperaban delante de su mesa-. Tienen una opción –añadió, sujetando dos papeletas de castigo azules en una mano y dos hojas de papel en la otra-. O bien eligen quedarse castigados hoy después de clase, o bien acceden a escribir para mañana una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto. ¿Qué dicen?

Sousuke se inclinó para coger la papeleta de castigo. Makoto eligió la hoja de papel. Cómo no.

-¿Alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con mi método de asignar compañeros de laboratorio? –preguntó la profesora.

Makoto dijo sí al mismo tiempo que Sousuke contestaba que no.

Yamazaki-sensei se echó el pelo hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro.

-Escuchad, será mejor que arregléis vuestras diferencias antes de que acabe el año. Tachibana-kun, no lo voy a cambiar de compañero –Makoto puso los ojos en blanco-. Ambos están en el último curso y tendrán que lidiar con una plétora de gente y diversas personalidades tras la graduación. Si no quieren ir a cursos de verano para recuperar mi clase, les sugiero que trabajéis el uno con el otro. Ahora daos prisa si no queréis llegar tarde a vuestra siguiente clase.

Acto seguido, los dos salieron del aula.

-Deja de seguirme –espetó el castaño, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar cuánta gente los observaba caminar juntos por el pasillo. Como si Sousuke fuera un leproso.

-No te olvides el bañador cuando vaya a recogerte el sábado por la noche –insistió el pelinegro, a pesar de ser consciente de que el otro estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente, Sousuke no solía meterse con los chicos de Iwatobi, pero le encantaba sacar de quicio a ese en particular. Y es que Makoto, el más popular y deseado de todos, se trataba del blanco perfecto-. Si no tendrás que bañarte desnudo.

-Escucha, Yamazaki –dijo, dándose la vuelta haciendo que su pelo se moviera rápidamente y lanzándole una mirada de hielo con sus ojos verdes-. No me junto con delincuentes, y no me van las drogas.

-Yo tampoco me junto con delincuentes –siguió Sousuke, acercándose a él-. Y no consumo drogas.

-Sí, claro. Me extraña que no estés ya en un centro de desintoxicación o algún campamento para delincuentes juveniles.

-No me conoces.

-Sé lo suficiente –sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

A continuación le echó una mirada penetrante con sus ojos color verde claro, que hicieron a Sousuke sentir un escalofrío. Incluso podía asegurar que, si seguía observándolo de aquella manera, acabaría viendo a través de él; a través de su superficie.

El pelinegro hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la mirada y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿¡Qué clase de problema tienes?!

-¡Tú eres _mi_ problema!

-Chico, me tienes miedo –fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseaba oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que sentía por él.

-La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.

-Entonces mi pistola ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? –Sousuke sonrió mientras Makoto lo miraba con asco-. ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo del _Diablo_ chico malo, eh?

-Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Suficiente. Sousuke ya se había divertido con ese chaval. Era hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quién llevaba los pantalones. Entonces acortó la distancia que los separaba y le susurró al oído:

-Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiado perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierto, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives –"Maldita sea" pensó el pelinegro "Puedo captar el olor de su colonia. Me recuerda al mar y me encanta el mar, lo que no es nada bueno"-. Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, chico.

-Makoto, vámonos –campaneó la voz de Haru. Otro al que a Sousuke le encantaría molestar; aunque de una manera, en cierta forma, distinta que a Makoto-. Apártate de él, Yamazaki.

-Haru –dijo su mejor amigo-. No te preocupes. Ya he acabado con este imbécil.

Haru iba acompañado: un chico bajito, rubio y de ojos rosados, que parecía bastante divertido con la escena, ya que no paraba de sonreír y mirarlos con atención; Sousuke recordaba que era un año menor y su nombre... Hazuki Nagisa. Por otro lado estaba un chico bastante alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos morados vistos a través de unas gafas rojas, quien era de la misma edad que el rubio y se llamaba… Ryugazaki Rei. Sousuke los conocía por ser los chicos con los que más se juntaba su _querido_ compañero.

-¿Ya he acabado? –repitió él-. Eres tú el que ha acabado por los sueltos, maldito idiota.

-Makoto, no merece la pena –soltó Haru.

-¿Quieres acabar con algún hueso roto, Yamazaki? –espetó Makoto, ignorando a su mejor amigo.

-No, gilipollas –dijo mirándolo fijamente-. Solo a los _picha floja_ como tú se les rompe algo en una pequeña pelea.

Haru se colocó delante de Makoto y le puso la mano en el pecho.

-No le hagas caso –soltó.

-No te tengo miedo, estoy harto de ti –se jactó el castaño, antes de darse la vuelta junto a su mejor amigo-. Deja de joderme y olvídame, capullo.

-Ponle una correa a tu novio, Nanase –gritó Sousuke pasados unos segundos-. O puede que se sienta tentado a buscar a otro dueño.

-Eso fue gracioso –susurró de repente el rubio.

-¡Nagisa!

De repente, Rin apareció al lado del pelinegro y le preguntó:

-¿Va todo bien, Sousuke?

-Sí, Rin –contestó. Dicho eso, vieron a dos profesores acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados por un tipo vestido de uniforme; el director Sasabe Goro. Sousuke no iba a caer en la trampa y acabar en la lista negra de ese hombre como en los pasados años-.Sí, todo va bien –repitió y, volviéndose hacia Makoto quien ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, añadió-: no vemos más tarde, compañero, estoy deseando explorar nuestra _química._

Ya era suficiente con el castigo, así que decidió marcharse para librarse de una expulsión. Pero antes Makoto le hizo una mueca con su respingona nariz, como si le considerara la escoria de la sociedad.

 **4.1**

Makoto estaba junto a su taquilla, después de clase, cuando vio cómo se acercaban sus compañeros de equipo y amigos Kirishima Ikuya y Shiina Asahi. Nagisa los llamaba "La Pareja Inseparable" porque no había momento donde no los vieras al uno con el otro. Asahi se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Makoto, ¿estás bien?! –preguntó, apartándose un poco y mirándolo detenidamente.

-Nagisa dijo que Haruka se interpuso entre los dos. Fue valiente por su parte –añadió Ikuya, apartando unos segundos el flequillo de su cara con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No ha sido para tanto –dijo, preguntándose qué diferencias habría entre el rumor que circulaba y lo que sucedió en realidad.

-¿Qué dijo Yamazaki exactamente? –preguntó Asahi-. Natsuya os hizo a Yamazaki y a ti una foto con el móvil, cuando estabais en el pasillo, pero no pudimos ver bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis llegar tarde al entrenamiento –gritó Haru desde el fondo del pasillo, pero desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Ikuya fue a abrir su taquilla, que estaba justo al lado de la de Makoto, y sacó su bañador y gafas de buceo.

-Me saca de quicio el _vicio_ de Haruka con el agua.

-Ya sabes cómo es –rió el castaño-. Además ha pasado todas las vacaciones sin nadar con nosotros. Aunque no lo parezca, es lo que más quiere ahora.

-Haru es tan _extraño_ –soltó Asahi, y se echó a reír también. Ikuya hizo una mueca.

-Anda, cállate Asahi.

Cuando ya se equiparon con el bañador y llegaron a la gran piscina, ya se encontraban allí todos los del equipo, quienes esperaban a Matsuoka Gou; la mánager que llevaba todos los entrenamientos, tanto del grupo Iwatobi como Samezuka, los cuales obviamente no podían practicar en el mismo momento. Y que además, añadir de ella, era la hermana de uno de los miembros de la banda Samezuka, por lo que estos no ponían inconvenientes en que una de la banda _enemiga_ llevara sus asuntos del equipo.

-¿De verdad tienes de compañero a Yamazaki-kun? –preguntó Serizawa Nao cuando Makoto encontró un sitio a su lado para estirar-. ¿No puedes cambiar? –siguió-. Aunque dudo mucho que Yamazaki Satsuki acepte esa petición.

-No, lo ha dejado bien claro –contestó el castaño-. Nada de cambios.

Nao frunció el ceño en gesto de desaprobación y susurró:

-No tengo nada en contra de un Samezuka pero, ¿y si ocurre algo? Tú y ese chico sois completamente diferentes y seguro que tendréis más de un roce a lo largo del curso, por no mencionar los que ya habéis tenido –dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente-. Lo que le pase a Yamazaki no me incumbe, pero no quiero que te expulsen o algo así, Makoto.

-Gracias, Serizawa. Intentaré no darle lo que se merece a ese hijo de…

-¡Lo siento! –Matsuoka Gou hizo presencia-. ¡Perdón por el retraso, chicos! Hoy repasaremos, hoy repasaremos… –la pelirroja empezó a pasar páginas de su agenda hasta dar con lo buscado-. Aquí: ¡el cambio de relevos!

-¡Sí! –dijo el equipo al unísono.

Cada uno se colocó en fila para comenzar.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado, Mako-chan.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al nombrado. Cuando Nagisa se giró en la fila para hablarle de esa manera tan seria y con esos ojos oscurecidos, es que tenía algo importante que decir. Y además es que él poseía una visión y un oído fuera de lo común: se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en el Free! High School. Así que algo había pasado.

-¿Por qué?

-Se rumorea que Matsuoka Rin te está buscando.

Matsuoka Rin… Matsuoka Rin… ¡¿Matsuoka Rin?! ¡El mejor amigo de Yamazaki! Del que se decía que había sido arrestado y que consiguió escapar de la cárcel. Si Yamazaki Sousuke ya le parecía un hueso duro de roer, Matsuoka Rin era un múltiple; lo decía su aspecto: con esos dientes afilados como cuchillas y ese pelo largo y rojizo del que salía un aura a rebeldía abrumadora.

¿Y por qué lo buscaba? ¿Estaba _celoso_ porque era el compañero de laboratorio de su mejor amigo o se había enterado de la disputa que habían tenido al final de la clase? Porque la verdad es que él no hubiera querido hacerla, pero Sousuke lo calentó bastante en aquel entonces. Y en ese momento no estaba asustado para nada.

Pero ahora sí.

Matsuoka Rin podía llegar a acabar con Makoto en cuanto se lo propusiera. Probablemente supiera utilizar armas y solo le bastaría llamar a unos cuantos más de sus amigos para que fueran a por él. Quizás Rin tenía algo que demostrarle, pero, de verdad, no era necesario. Makoto no representaba ninguna amenaza. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se lo hacía saber? No es como si pudiera acercarse a él como si tal cosa y decirle: Eh, Matsuoka, no voy a _insinuarme_ a tu mejor amigo ni tampoco he sido yo quien comenzó la pelea. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Podría funcionar…

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que no había nada que perturbara la mente de Makoto, y él tampoco quería hacerles creer lo contrario. Sudó la gota gorda para mantener esa fachada, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla porque dos _pandilleros_ querían ponerle a prueba.

-No me preocupa –contestó a Nagisa.

-Te conozco, Mako-chan. Estás nervioso –susurró él, negando con la cabeza.

Esa afirmación lo puso más nervioso que la propia idea de que Rin le estuviera buscando. Porque se esforzaba mucho para guardar las distancias con todos… No quería que supieran realmente cómo era o lo que sería vivir en su casa. Sin embargo, ha dejado que Haru, Nagisa y Rei, principalmente, supieran más de él que ninguna otra persona. Incluso a veces se preguntaba si no debería alejarse un poco de su relación, asegurándose así de mantener una distancia prudencial.

Lógicamente, sabía que estaba paranoico. Ellos son unos amigos de verdad, estuvieron a su lado incluso cuando el año pasado se puso a llorar por la crisis nerviosa que tuvo su padre, aunque nunca les contó la razón. Le permitieron llorar con ellos, incluso cuando negó contarles los detalles.

De repente, Matsuoka Gou les hizo colocarse en posición, después de soplar fuerte con el silbato. Makoto empezó a contar hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua y, como si esta le empujara, empezó a nadar. Era lo que más le gustaba de formar parte del equipo. El agua tiraba de él y le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que le esperaban en su casa. El agua era su droga, lo único que le hacía alucinar.

-Gou –llamó Makoto, justo al terminar sus largos-, ¿podemos hacer una carrera separados por estilos? –sugirió.

La pelirroja sonrió. Era evidente que le gustaba su sugerencia.

-¡Buena idea, Makoto! Vamos a intentarlo. Empezaremos con el _backstroke_ para que no tengáis que perder tiempo al empezar desde el agua.

-¡Sí, señora! –contestó Nagisa, justo detrás de Makoto.

Gou volvió a pitar.

El aire, el agua, la velocidad… Es una mezcla que se colaba en su interior y le levantaba el ánimo sin importar lo bajo que lo tuviera. A medida que nadaba junto a sus compañeros, en una carrera perfecta, se olvidaba de Rin y de Sousuke, de su casa y de todo lo demás.

Los ejercicios por estilos acabaron demasiado pronto. Makoto aún deseaba moverse más al ritmo del agua cuando Gou volvió a hacer sonar el silbato. Las carreras quedaron muy limpias, principalmente porque todo el equipo ya se conocía de años pasados, y los nuevos aprendieron demasiado rápido.

Cuando iban a comenzar otros estiramientos, especializados a cada estilo, según había dicho Gou, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que los apuntes para estos habían sido olvidados en su clase, así que, disculpándose, fue corriendo a por ellos, dejando a Iwatobi un pequeño tiempo libre.

Makoto quiso ir directo a hablar con Haru, pero este simplemente se lanzó al agua; ignorando al resto de sus compañeros. Entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el grupo femenino de natación, entrenado por Hanamura Chigusa (amiga de Gou y perteneciente a Iwatobi), también estaba allí, y que Claire Granger se encontraba en él. La localizó sobre todo porque se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-No te preocupes por Rin –dijo-. Perro ladrador poco mordedor.

-Gracias –le contestó.

Claire Granger parecía una chica dura, con el _septum_ en la nariz, el pelo completamente azul y las manos plegadas sobre el pecho cuando hablaba. No obstante, su mirada desprendía bondad. Y sonreía mucho. Su sonrisa suavizaba su apariencia, y estaba seguro que sin ese pelo y ese piercing podría parecer una chica mucho más… _Iwatobi._

-¿Estás en mi clase de química, verdad? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y conoces a Yamazaki Sousuke.

Asintió de nuevo.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulas sobre él? –preguntó con cuidado, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar antes su curiosidad. Si no se andaba con pies de plomo, acavaría teniendo una lista enorme de personas que quería ir a por él.

-Depende de los rumores a los que te refieras.

Cuando Makoto estaba a punto de recitar la lista de rumores sobre el consumo de drogas y los arrestos policiales, Claire cambió de postura.

-Escucha, Tachibana-kun –dijo-. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigos. Pero tengo que decirte que, pese a comportarse como un gilipollas contigo, Sousuke no es tan malo como se rumorea. Ni si quiera es tan malo como cree que es.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Claire corrió de nuevo junto a su equipo.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando todos, incluso él, estaban agotados e irritables, los dieron permiso para acabar la práctica. Decidió acercarse a una cansada Claire y decirle que le gustaba su estilo de natación; aunque la hubiera visto poco.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, sorprendida.

-Es como un conjunto entre dinámico y alegre –contestó Makoto. Era verdad. Para ser una chica que parecía pasar más tiempo corriendo detrás de un balón que metida en una piscina, había pillado rápido los movimientos en el agua-. Supongo que por eso Chigusa te ha mandado estar tanto tiempo de carrera en carrera.

Mientras observaba a Claire, que se había quedado boquiabierta de la emoción, se preguntó si creía en todos los rumores que habría oído sobre él. No, nunca serían amigos. Pero tampoco podía decir que fueran a ser enemigos para siempre.

-Puedes llamarme Makoto.

 **4.2**

Después de la práctica, Makoto fue de camino al coche con Haru, que estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a Natsuya; con el que pasaba mucho tiempo porque le _ayudaba_ con su nado. Había un trozo de papel bajo uno de los limpiaparabrisas. Makoto lo sacó y comprobó que era la papeleta azul del castigo de Sousuke. Lo estrujó y lo metió en su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Haru.

-Nada –contestó, esperando que captara por su tono de voz que no le apetecía hablar del tema.

-¡Chicos, esperad! –gritó Asahi, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos-. Nagisa y Rei me han dicho que los esperéis.

Makoto miró el reloj. Eran casi las seis y quería llegar pronto a casa para ayudar.

-No puedo.

-Natsuya me ha contestado –dijo Haru-. Nos invita a una pizzas en su casa.

-¡Yo puedo! –soltó Asahi-. De todas formas iba a acompañar a Ikuya a su casa.

-Pensé que mañana tenías una importante práctica de informática para ver vuestros conocimientos del año pasado –contestó Haru que estaba escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

Asahi se quedó allí plantado, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, creo que Ikuya podría ayudarme a estudiarlo. Él sabe de…

-No es así.

-¡Haru!

Al escuchar la pequeña discusión que iban a empezar Asahi y Haru, Makoto se puso a buscar las llaves en su mochila. Cuando esos dos comenzaban esas discusiones de _besugos_ no había quién los escuchase. Era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Mientras jugueteaba con las llaves entre los dedos, Haru le dijo que Natsuya lo acompañaría a casa, de modo que a él le tocaría hacer el trayecto hasta casa solo. Le gustaba estar solo, así no tenía que representar el papel ante nadie. Podía poner música a todo volumen si le apetecía.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho el momento de diversión que le brindaba la música, porque se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba vibrando. Lo sacó de la mochila. Había dos mensajes de voz y uno de texto. Todos de Serizawa Nao.

Lo llamó a su móvil.

-Makoto, ¿dónde estás? –le preguntó.

-De camino a casa.

-Vente a casa de Natsuya.

-No puedo, tengo que echar una mano en casa –le explicó.

-¿Sigues cabreado por la discusión que has tenido con el Samezuka?

De hecho, ese podría ser uno de los asuntos que le hacían sentir ese nudo en el estómago.

-No estoy cabreado, solo algo molesto. Es que detesto a ese tío, ¡y justo me toca con él en química! Dime, ¿es que eso no es mala suerte?

Nao soltó una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono, lo que hizo reflexionar a Makoto.

-Lo sé, Mako. Yo también le detesto.

Intuyó que la conversación iba a tomar un rumbo _extraño_ por el tono del otro, y además notaba como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza; una migraña de las buenas.

-Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

-Bien –dijo-. Si puedes terminar pronto y venir a casa de Natsuya, estaré allí.

 **4.3**

Cuando Makoto llegó a casa, el olor a tortilla casera le inundó las fosas nasales. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y vio a su madre de espaldas preparándola en una sartén. El castaño fue hasta ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola girar.

-Mako, has vuelto pronto –la sonrisa de su madre era una de las cosas que más le gustaban; no creía que hubiera sonrisa capaz de superar esa. Incluso con esas notorias ojeras de cansancio-. ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?

-Muy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú qué tal? –dijo, mientras dejaba su mochila encima de una silla-. ¿Cuántas casa te tocaban hoy?

Tachibana Aimi trabajaba como señora de la limpieza. No solo tenía que ocuparse de la suya, porque aunque Makoto ayudara lo más que pudiera, siempre había cosas pendientes, sino que iba a muchas otras más a lo largo del día; y por un salario mínimo. Eso acababa dejándola agotada por la noche; y aun así mantenía su sonrisa para todos sus hijos.

-No muchas –contestó, intentando que su mentira sonara lo más convincente posible-. Pero cuéntame anda, ¿qué tal tus profesores, compañeros, club de natación…?

-Todo perfecto, como siempre –su madre ya tenía suficiente con su día a día, así que Makoto no podía ir ahora quejándose de lo asqueroso que fue la hora de química-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena? Puedo ir friendo unos filetes o…

-Makoto –Aimi paró de remover la tortilla para mirar a su hijo-. Vete a ducharte y a relajarte en tu cuarto; el primer día de instituto siempre es muy pesado –sonrió.

El castaño miró a su madre por unos segundos más hasta que suspiró y, rindiéndose ante sus ojos, salió de la cocina para subir a su cuarto.

-¡Tu padre hoy se quedará toda la noche en la oficina, así que estaremos solos los cuatro!

Tachibana Noya era un simple oficinista, quien trabajaba más de las horas permitidas para llevar un digno salario a casa. Había días enteros, como ese, que no salía del trabajo, y cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan agotado que se iba directamente a la cama, por lo que Makoto a penas los veía. Gracias a eso, Noya sufría muchas crisis nerviosas las cuales acababa pagando con su esposa o su hijo. Pero aun así era un hombre muy cariñoso que solo quería el bienestar de su familia.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Makoto oyó romperse algo justo en la habitación de al lado; la de sus hermanos mellizos, Ran y Ren. Al abrir la puerta, vio como Ren, esparramado en su silla, intentaba romper los cristales de su ventana apuntándolos con un tirachinas. Y ya había conseguido romper uno.

-¡Qué demonios haces, Ren!

-Practico mi puntería –Makoto no dudó en entrar y quitarle el objeto de las manos, que se guardó en la mochila-. ¡Eh, eso es mío!

-No sé de dónde has sacado esto, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a usar, ¡y menos dentro de casa!

-¡No eres papá, así que no actúes como tal!

-Dime –el castaño suspiró-, ¿qué tal el primer día de escuela?

-No he ido.

-¿Qué?

-No me gusta estudiar, así que para qué voy a perder el tiempo allí.

-¡No puedes decidir por ti mismo dejar de ir a la escuela!

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-¡Porque aún eres muy pequeño!

-¡Estoy harto de que no pares de llamarme pequeño! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, así que largo!

Makoto iba a contestarle, pero sabía que era imposible hacer entrar a Ren en razón cuando se ponía de esa forma. Entonces fue a cerrar la puerta para irse, pero antes le echó una rápida mirada a su hermano, quien le observaba con unos ojos muy desagradables y le había sacado un dedo aún más desagradable. Makoto estaba seguro de que Ren era muy inteligente, y un gran chico, pero estaba estancado en una etapa de rebeldía de la que parecía no querer salir.

Cuando entró en su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a su hermana sentada en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando por la ventana. Ni si quiera se giró cuando él hizo ruido al pasar, simplemente se mantuvo ahí; inerte.

-¡Hola, Ran! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –su hermana siguió sin contestar, mientras él iba dejando sus cosas por la habitación-. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase? Si yo te contara el mío… Ha sido agotador… -al final Makoto se sentó en la cama también, pero Ran, en cuanto lo notó cerca, se apartó unos milímetros, lo que hizo a Makoto dejar de sonreír-. Aunque la práctica de natación ha estado bien, hemos…

-Ren está cabreado conmigo –dijo Ran, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees eso? –pero ella no contestó. Ni si quiera pasados unos segundos-. Ren no está enfadado contigo, Ran. Simplemente él… Está cabreado con el resto del mundo.

-¿Por qué?

Cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de que los ojos esmeraldas de su hermana lo miraban intensamente, él volvió a sonreír.

-Porque está empezando la adolescencia, y al parecer no le está gustando mucho –Ran dejó de mirarle y volvió la vista por la ventana. Makoto suspiró-. Ahora tengo que ducharme, ¿pero qué te parece si después vemos una de tus películas favoritas? Incluso puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto, ¿qué, te gustaría? –pasados unos segundos, Ran asintió un poco-. ¡Genial, espérame aquí!

Tachibana Ran era una niña muy alegre, cariñosa, y que se preocupaba muchísimo por su hermano mellizo. Pero todos esos sentimientos los tenía escondidos bajo la gruesa capa del autismo. Tachibana Ran era autista. Y, aunque Makoto la intentaba hablar lo más que podía, para que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado, con Ren en esa actitud, era muy difícil verla sonreír. Principalmente porque, aunque Ren muchas veces decía la frase "No te soporto" hacia su hermana, ella solo se abría un poco más con él. Makoto incluso tenía algo de celos por eso.

-Ariel.

Al oír el nombre de la conocida película de "La Sirenita" procedente de los labios de su hermana, Makoto la sonrió antes de irse hacia el baño.

-Perfecto.

 **.**

 **RAN (T^T)**

 **¿Alguien más piensa que en realidad Rin Matsuoka es un trozo de pan y todos esos rumores que corren sobre él son falsos? No temas de ese pelirrojo, querido Mako-chan~**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: El inicio de la apuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿ _Kyoto Animation_?**

 **N/A: Antes que nada decir los dos cambios que he hecho: el primero es que en el pasado capítulo colocqué a Mikoshiba Seijuuro como el directo, pero ahora lo he cambiado por Sasabe Goro, ya que creo que a Seijuuro le viene mejor otro papel. Y el segundo cambio es que anteriormente he dicho que los alumnos llevaban el uniforme del instituto de Haru, pero he decidido cambiarlo que le lleven ropa normal. Y eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias a **_Mer_ **,** _Javi Deathberry_ **,** _Krissia Snchez_ **,** _I'm Vale_ **,** _AgathaxB_ **,** _Natsuna27_ **por sus reviews, son los que me animan a seguir!  
En contestación a la pregunta de **_Natsuna27_ **decir que no, la idea de la vida de Makoto no la he sacado de ningún lugar. Simplemente... Me gusta ver sufrir a mis personajes *inserte risa maléfica aquí*.**

 **Advertencia: ¿Aplausos para mí que sigo haciendo los capítulos largos? Ok no. Os doy la bienvenida al lado Samezuka, con nuevos personajes y un poco de la vida que conlleva Sousuke. ¡A leer!**

 **.**

Chapter 5: El inicio de la apuesta.

Sousuke empujó al chico contra un Camaro lujoso y brillante, un cochazo que probablemente costara más de lo que él ganaba en un año con ese _trabajo._

-Este es el trato, Moriyama –le dijo-. O me pagas ahora o te rompo algo. Y no me refiero a tu jodido coche… Sino a algo que lleves permanentemente adherido al cuerpo. ¿Lo _pulas_?

Moriyama Yoshitaka, más delgado que un poste telefónico y pálido como un fantasma, lo miró como si acabara de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte. Debió habérselo pensado mejor antes de coger toda la cocaína y largarse sin pagarla.

Como si Mikoshiba Seijuuro fuera a permitir que sucediera sin más. Como si Sousuke fuera a permitirlo.

Cuando Seijuuro le enviaba a recaudar deudas, obedecía. Posiblemente no le gustara hacerlo, pero lo hacía. Él sabía que Sousuke no se involucraría en el tráfico de drogas, ni destrozaría la casa de nadie, ni se mezclaría en asuntos de robos. Sin embargo, se le daba bien recaudar… Sobre todo, deudas. A veces le mandaba buscar directamente a personas, aunque esos eran asuntos complicados, sobre todo porque sabía lo que les pasaría en cuanto les arrastrase hasta el almacén donde tendrían que dar la cara frente a Iwashimizu Tooru. Nadie quería enfrentarse a Tooru; por muy diferente que fuera su imagen a su personalidad. Era mucho peor que enfrentarse a Sousuke.

Moriyama debía sentirse afortunado de que hubiera sido Sousuke la persona asignada para venir a buscarlo.

Decir que Sousuke no vivía una vida impoluta era un eufemismo. Intentaba no darle muchas vueltas al trabajo sucio que hacía para Mikoshiba, al igual que muchos compañeros suyos de Samezuka. La verdad es que les daba un buen sueldo y, para los que estaban cortos de dinero, les venía muy bien. Además de que a Sousuke se le daba bien. Su trabajo era asustar a la gente para que pagaran lo que debían. Técnicamente, sus manos estaban limpias de drogas. Bueno, el dinero que venía de las drogas caía en sus manos con bastante frecuencia, pero lo único que hacía era dárselo a Mikoshiba. No lo gastaba, solo lo recaudaba.

Eso hacía de Sousuke un peón, lo sabía. Siempre y cuando sus amigos y vida estuvieran a salvo, no le importaba. Además, era un buen luchador. No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de gente que se le echaba a llorar ante la amenaza de romperle los huesos. Moriyama no era diferente de otros tíos a los que había amenazado, lo sabía por el modo en que fingía despreocupación pese a que sus larguiruchas manos no dejaban de temblarle sin control.

Y dicho eso, puede que penséis que sería capaz de intimidar a su hermana, pero no os equivoquéis, a esa tía no había quien la acojonase, ni con una granada en las manos.

-No tengo el dinero –espetó Moriyama.

-Esa respuesta no te va a servir de mucho, tío –intervino Rin, que hasta ahora se había quedado al margen. Acompañarlo lo divertía mucho: creía que eran una especie de poli bueno y poli mano. Excepto que en realidad no eran una pareja de policías, sino de pandilleros, y uno de ellos era malo y el otro aún peor.

-¿Qué miembro quieres que te rompa primero? –preguntó Sousuke-. Seré amable y te dejaré elegir.

-Venga, Sou, sacúdele ya y acabemos con esto de una vez –dijo Rin, aburrido.

-¡No! –gritó Moriyama-. Lo conseguiré, os lo juro. Mañana.

Sousuke lo empujó otra vez contra el coche y presionó el antebrazo contra su garganta lo suficiente para asustarle.

-¿Y qué, voy a fiarme de ti así, por las buenas? ¿Crees que somos idiotas? Necesito una garantía –Moriyama no respondía. Sousuke miró el coche.

-No, el coche no, por favor, Sousuke -el mencionado sacó su arma. No iba a dispararle. No importara lo que era ni en lo que se había convertido, jamás mataría ni dispararía a nadie. Sin embargo, eso Moriyama no lo sabía. Cuando vio la pistola, sacó las llaves del coche-. Dios mío, no, por favor –le quitó las llaves de la mano.

-Mañana, Moriyama. A las siete en punto detrás de las viejas vías en el cruce de Kiyoto con Akawa. Ahora, lárgate de aquí –dijo, agitando el arma en el aire para que saliera corrieron.

Moriyama no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Siempre he querido tener un Camaro –soltó Rin después de unos minutos.

-Es tuyo… hasta mañana –contestó Sousuke, lanzándole las llaves.

-¿De verdad crees que conseguirá cuatro mil dólares en un solo día?

-Sí –aseguró con total seguridad-. Porque este coche vale mucho más de cuatro mil dólares.

Cuando volvieron al almacén, Sousuke puso a Seijuuro al día. No le hizo mucha gracia que no le hubiera traído la pasta, pero sabía que Moriyama conseguiría el dinero. Sousuke siempre cumplía con su trabajo.

Al salir del almacén, Rin y Sousuke tenían que irse cada uno por su lado.

-¿Sabes algo? –Rin echó la vista al cielo-. Creo que deberías dejar esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si a ti te encanta que hagamos esto juntos.

-Sí, es divertido, pero… -entonces, clavó sus ojos rojos en los de Sousuke-. Algún día uno de esos capullos a los que amenazaste querrá vengarse, e irá a por ti directamente. Es lo más probable.

-Entonces Mikoshiba enviará a alguien para cubrirme las espaldas.

-No estés tan seguro de eso. En este _mundillo_ en cuanto uno deja de valer, lo repudian como a un perro. No sé yo si Mikoshiba iría a defenderte o se haría el sordo –Sousuke iba a hablar, pero fue callado-. Además, tú no necesitas este dinero sucio.

-Sí lo necesito, ya sabes que no quiero depender del de mi padre –y, haciendo lo mismo que a él antes, cuando Rin fue a hablar, Sousuke lo calló-. Además, soy muy bueno en esto y me gusta. No veo por qué no lo puedo hacer y tú sí.

-Nunca entenderé tu forma de ver las cosas.

-Créeme que es mejor así.

 **5.1**

Ya muy entrada la noche, Sousuke llegó a casa. Sabiendo que esa noche volvería a estar solo ya que el coche de su padre no se encontraba en el garaje. Pero tampoco era como si le importara; ya estaba acostumbrado. Una casa tan grande y vacía no era lo que más le molestara en aquel momento.

-Ya estoy en casa –y casi pudo oír un "bienvenido" de su madre como contestación. Pero no fue así.

Al entrar al amplio salón, sus ojos fueron clavados rápidamente en la foto de Yamazaki Hiyori que estaba junto al altar. Su madre había muerto ocho años atrás; en un accidente de coche. La historia fue rápida: un día lluvioso que iba a buscar al colegio a Sousuke con el coche, en un momento de despiste, junto a la resbaladiza situación de la carretera, el auto se debió de su camino. Yamazaki Hiyori nunca llegó a recoger a su hijo.

-Hola, mamá.

Fue directo a su habitación, recorriendo los largos pasillos de una casa que le parecía ridículamente grande. Pero eso es lo que llevaba el ser hijo de un famoso director de una empresa de coches.

Yamazaki Kooro era un reconocido empresario de una marca de coches que en esos últimos años se había vuelto top uno en las ventas. Lo que hacía que Kooro no pudiera ir mucho a casa. Lo que hacía que Hiyori se tuviera que encargar del resto. Lo que hacía que Hiyori tuviera que ir a recoger a Sousuke al colegio. Lo que hacía que Hiyori tuviera que coger el coche ese día lluvioso.

Sin embargo, Sousuke no culpaba a su padre por la muerte de su madre. Es más, creía que el único responsable había sido él porque, si se hubiera ido a casa por su cuenta, si no hubiera hecho ir a su madre, ella seguiría allí. Pero también culpaba el hecho de que Kooro parecía no haberle dado importancia, de que siguiera con su vida como si nada; cosa que él no pudo hacer.

Sousuke se tumbó en la cama, oprimiendo un gesto de dolor en su cara por haberse olvidado de la hinchazón en su hombro. Echó la vista al techo del cuarto y, suspirando, a la vez que intentaba no pensar en todas esas cosas negativas que le recorrían la mente cada segundo, intentó conciliar el sueño.

 **5.2**

Una semana más tarde, Sousuke se encontraba sentado en el césped del patio del instituto, almorzando junto a un árbol. La mayoría de los estudiantes del Free! High School comían fuera hasta finales de octubre, cuando el inverno les obligaba a refugiarse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Pero aún podían disfrutar de cada minuto de sol y de aire refrescante, lo que los permitía pasar un rato agradable en el exterior.

Su amigo Tooru, con una camiseta roja demasiado ancha y unos vaqueros negros, le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras aparcó el trasero a su lado con una bandeja de la cafetería en la mano.

-¿Listo para la siguiente clase, Sousuke? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Tachibana Makoto huye de ti como de la peste. Me troncho cada vez que la veo mover su taburete para alejarse todo lo que puede de ti.

-Tooru –le interrumpió y, señalándole, añadió-, es un _niñato_ y no va a sacar nada de este _hombre_.

-Corre a decirle eso a _Mako-chan_ –dijo Tooru, riendo-. O a Serizawa Nao. He oído que ese chico lo está protegiendo con su cuerpo y alma.

Sousuke se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

-El año pasado coincidí con Serizawa en Educación Física. Y créeme, no tiene nada de lo que pueda alardear.

-¿Todavía estás cabreado con Tachibana porque el año siguiente de que ganaras en la carrera de _backstroke_ frente a todo el mundo te destrozó la taquilla, verdad? –preguntó Momo, que se metió en la conversación de repente.

Joder, sí, claro que Sousuke todavía estaba cabreado. Aquel incidente le costó una pasta gansa porque tuvo que comprarse libros nuevos. Y para un chico que no quería depender del dinero de su padre, era un fastidio. Pero obviamente se sumaban _un millón_ de problemas más con el de Iwatobi.

-Eso es agua pasada –dijo a Momo, manteniendo la fría apariencia de siempre.

-Pues tu _amiguito_ está sentado justo allí, con el chico al que "no tienes nada que envidiar".

A Sousuke le bastó una sola mirada al _Príncipe_ para que se disparase todo su sistema de alarma. Creía que era un drogata. Todos los días tenía que superar el temor de lidiar con Makoto en clase de química.

-Ese tío tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, amigo –añadió.

-He oído que ese imbécil te ha faltado el respeto delante de los suyos –dijo un chico llamado Uozumi Takuya mientras él y su amigo Mirami Kazuki tomaban asiento junto a ellos con sus bandejas de la cafetería.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, preguntándose lo que habría dicho Makoto de él y qué medidas debería tomar para tenerlo todo bajo control.

-Tal vez me desee y no conozca otra manera de llamar mi atención.

Tooru rio con tanta fuerza que todos los que estaban a pocos metros de ellos los miraron.

-Ni de coña, Tachibana Makoto no se acercaría a menos de sesenta metros de ti por voluntad propia, así que ni hablemos de salir contigo, colega –dijo-. ¿Te acuerdas del reloj que llevaba la semana pasada? Pues puede que ese objeto cueste tanto como todo lo que hay en tu casa.

"Si supieras la verdad…" pensó Sousuke. Porque, gracias al cielo, nadie en el instituto, excepto Rin, sabían de su _verdadera_ vida.

El reloj. Como si los pantalones y la camiseta de diseño que llevaba no fueran lo suficientemente modernos, se ponía ese reloj, puede que para alardear de lo rico e intocable que era. Todo lo contrario a lo que Sousuke hacía. Seguro que era todo un profesional eligiendo el tono exacto para que encajara con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Joder, te apuesto mi RX-7 a que no eres capaz de conseguir sus calzones antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias –le desafió Tooru, interrumpiendo sus perversos pensamientos.

-¿Quién querría hacer algo así? –rebató. Puede que también fueran de diseño y llevaran sus iniciales bordadas en la parte delantera.

-Todas las chicas y muchos tíos del instituto.

No hacía falta recalcar lo que ya era evidente.

-Es un creído gilipollas.

Sousuke no salía con pijos, ni malcriados, ni tampoco con niñatos cuya idea del trabajo duro era elegir la camiseta perfecta cada día para que conjuntara con su demás ropa.

Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y lo encendió, haciendo caso omiso de la política del centro que prohibía fumar en el recinto del instituto. Últimamente había fumado un montón. Rin se lo hizo notar anoche cuando salieron a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y qué pasa si es creído? Tú no te quedas corto de eso. No seas idiota. Míralo.

Entonces echó un vistazo. Tenía que admitir que _estaba bueno_ ; todo lo que un chico podía ver de otro chico. Su pelo era denso y brillante, una nariz aristocrática, los brazos ligeramente bronceados y muy musculados, lo más probable que por la natación. Y unos labios carnosos que cuando sonreían te hacían pensar que la paz mundial sería posible si todo el mundo sonriera como él.

Apartó esa idea de su mente. ¿Y qué pasaba si Makoto estaba bien? Era un petardo de primera.

-Una espalda demasiado ancha –espetó.

-Te gusta –dijo Tooru, recostándose sobre la hierba-. ¿Pero sabes qué? Como el resto de los de Samezuka, nunca podrás tenerla.

Hubo algo en el interior de Sousuke que se encendió. Llamémoslo mecanismo de defensa. Llamémosle prepotencia. Antes de que pudiera desconectarlo, dijo:

-En dos meses habré catado a ese tío. Si de verdad quieres apostar tu RX-7, acepto.

-Estás pirado, colega –soltó Tooru, y al ver que no contestaba, añadió frunciendo el ceño-: ¿Hablas en serio, Sousuke?

El chico iba a echarse atrás, quería más a su coche que a su madre.

-Claro.

-Si pierdes, me quedo con _Sora_ –dijo Tooru, y su expresión ceñuda se transformó en una sonrisa malvada.

Sora era su posesión más preciada: una vieja Honda Nighthawk 750. La rescató del depósito y la convirtió en una moto de líneas depuradas. Hacerlo le llevó un montón de tiempo. Era la única cosa en su vida que, en lugar de echar a perder, la había mejorado.

Tooru no iba a rajarse. Ahora le tocaba a Sousuke rechazar o aceptar el reto. El problema es que él nunca se echaba atrás… ni una sola vez en toda su vida.

Estaba seguro de que el de Iwatobi creído más popular del instituto iba a aprender un montón de cosas saliendo con él. El _Gran Príncipe_ declaró que nunca saldría con un miembro de la banda contraria, pero apostaba a que ninguno de Samezuka había intentado colarse alguna vez en esos pantalones de diseño.

Apostaba que todo lo que necesitaba para ligarse a Makoto era un poco de coqueteo. Ya sabéis, un juego de palabras, un toma y da que aumenta tu percepción del mismo sexo. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro: cabrear a Nanase Haruka quitándole a _su_ mejor amigo y devolvérsela a Tachibana Makoto por la pelea que tuvieron a la salida, y por dejarle en ridículo delante de sus amigos. Podía ser divertido.

Se imaginaba a todo el instituto siendo testigo del inmaculado niño pijo babeando por el Samezuka al que había profesado odio eterno. Imaginaba su culo blanco y apretado cayendo al suelo cuando hubiera acabado con él.

Le tendió la mano a Tooru.

-Trato hecho.

-Tendrás que demostrarlo con pruebas –Sousuke le dio otra calada al cigarro.

-Tooru, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Arrancarle un jodido pelo de _ahí_?

-¿Cómo sabremos que es de él? –preguntó Tooru-. Quizás sea castaño de bote. Además, a lo mejor está depilado a lo brasileño. Ya sabes, cuando se le queda todo…

-Hazle una foto –sugirió Takuya-. O un vídeo. Apuesto a que podemos sacar una pasta con eso. Podemos titularlo "Makoto se va de paseo a la _banda negra_ ".

Eran ese tipo de conversaciones estúpidas las que les daban una mala reputación. No es que los de Iwatobi no hablaran de estupideces, seguro que sí. Sin embargo, cuando los amigos de Sousuke empezaban, no conocían el límite. En realidad, creía que sus colegas se lo pasaban bomba cuando se ríen de alguien. Aunque si era de él, ya no le hacía tanta gracia.

-¿De qué habláis? –preguntó Rin, que se unió a ellos con un plato de comida de la cafetería.

-He apostado mi coche con Sousuke a que no consigue acostarse con Tachibana Makoto antes de Acción de Gracias. Y él ha apostado su Sora a que sí.

-¿Estás pirado, Sou? –dijo Rin-. Hacer una apuesta como esa es un suicidio.

-Déjalo, Rin –le advirtió. No era ningún suicidio. Una estupidez, puede, pero no un suicidio.

-Tachibana Makoto está fuera de tu alcance, colega. Puede que seas un chico mono, pero eres cien por cien de Samezuka y él es más de Iwatobi que cualquiera.

Claire iba con el móvil entre las manos cuando se acercó a ellos y levantó la vista.

-Hola, idiotas –dijo, sacándole la lengua antes de sentarse con sus amigas. Mientras los otros chicos babeaban por Claire y sus amigas, Rin y Sousuke se quedaron solos junto al árbol.

Rin le dio un codazo.

-Mira, Claire es tu gran amiga y es preciosa. Además es de Samezuka y sí está a tu alcance.

Pero Sousuke no tenía los ojos puestos en Claire, sino en Makoto. Ahora que el juego había empezado, iba a centrarse en el premio. Era hora de empezar el coqueteo, aunque con él no le funcionaría ningún piropo facilón. De algún modo, creía que ese tipo de comentarios ya se los decía Serizawa Nao y las chillonas chicas que intentaban algo con él.

Iba a optar por una nueva estrategia, una que Makoto no esperase. Iba a hacer que cayera rendido antes de que se diera cuenta. Y empezaría en la próxima clase, cuando estuviera obligado a sentarse a su lado. Nada como unos cuantos preliminares en la clase de química para provocar que se encendiera la chispa.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Rin, lanzando su comida al plato-. Creen que pueden comprar un trozo de pan en forma de u, llenarlo de cosas y llamarlo taco, pero estos tipos de la cafetería no distinguirían un taco de carne de un pedazo de mierda. Esa es la razón por la que sabe así, Sou.

-Tío, me están entrando ganas de vomitar –le contestó. Miró incómodo la comida que había traído de su casa. Ahora, gracias a Rin, todo le parecía un trozo de mierda. Asqueado, guardó el resto de la comida en la bolsa de papel marrón.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –preguntó Rin con una sonrisa mientras le tendía el taco de mierda.

-Acerca eso un centímetro más y te arrepentirás –le amenazó.

-Me cago de miedo –Rin zarandeaba el taco ofensivamente, provocándolo.

Debería tener más cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme? –canturreaba Rin con sarcasmo, todavía agitando el taco. Quizás debería darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente para no tener que aguantarlo más.

Mientras Sousuke barajeaba la idea, notó que algo le goteaba en los pantalones. Bajó la mirada sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse. Sí, un pedazo de falsa carne de taco, húmeda y pegajosa, le había dejado una mancha enorme justo encima de la bragueta de los vaqueros desteñidos que llevaba puestos.

-Joder –se lamentó Rin. En un instante, su expresión había cambiado de la alegría a la conmoción-. ¿Quieres que te lo limpie?

-Si tus dedos se acercan lo más mínimo a mi pene, me encargaré personalmente de meterte un tiro en los huevos –gruñó entre dientes. Apartó con el dedo la misteriosa carne que le había caído encima, dejándole una mancha grande y grasienta. Se volvió hacia Rin.

-Tienes diez minutos para conseguirme unos pantalones nuevos.

-¿Y cómo coño voy a hacer eso?

-Improvisa algo.

-Coge los míos –sugirió Rin, que se levantaba y se lleóa los dedos a la cintura de los vaqueros, desabrochándose los pantalones allí, en medio del patio.

-Tal vez no me he explicado con claridad –matizó Sousuke, preguntándose cómo iba a aparentar ser un tipo _guay_ en clase de química cuando parecía que se había meado en los pantalones-. Lo que quiero decir es que me consigas unos pantalones nuevos de mi talla, imbécil. Eres demasiado bajo.

-Voy a tolerar tus insultos porque somos _hermanos_.

-Nueve minutos y treinta segundos.

Rin decidió no malgastar más tiempo y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. A Sousuke no le importaba una mierda cómo consiguiera los pantalones, solo quería que los encontrara antes de que empezara la siguiente clase. Tener la bragueta mojada no era el mejor modo de demostrarle a Makoto que era todo un seductor.

Sousuke esperó junto al árbol mientras los otros tiraban los restos de comida y se dirigían a las puertas del instituto. De repente, sonó el timbre por los altavoces y no veía a Rin por ningún sitio. Genial. Ahora tenía cinco minutos para llegar a la clase de su hermana. Apretando los dientes, caminó hacia la clase de química con los libros estratégicamente colocados delante de la bragueta. Llegó dos minutos antes. Se sentó en el taburete acercándose todo lo que podía a la mesa del laboratorio para esconder la mancha.

Makoto entró en clase, con su pelo de anuncio cayéndole sobre la frente, terminando en unas finas puntas que se movían a medida que avanzaba. Una perfección que en lugar de excitar a Sousuke, le hacía desear levantarse y arruinársela.

Le guiñó el ojo cuando lo miró. Makoto resopló y alejó su taburete del suyo todo lo que podía.

Sousuke recordó la política de tolerancia cero de Yamazaki-sensei y se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto, colocándolo directamente sobre la mancha. Después, se giró hacia el chico de Iwatobi que se sentaba a su lado.

-Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento.

-¿Para que tu mejor amigo o novio, o lo que sea, tenga la excusa perfecta para apalearme? No, gracias, Yamazaki. Prefiero que mi cara se quede como está.

-No tengo novio. ¿Quieres una entrevista para el puesto? –preguntó mirándole de arriba abajo, concentrándose en las partes de las que él se valía tanto.

Makoto hizo una mueca con el labio superior y le sonrió con desprecio.

-Ni muerto.

-Chaval, no sabrías que hacer con tanta testosterona en tus manos.

"Eso es, Sousuke. Tómale el pelo para atraer su atención. Morderá el anzuelo." pensó al tiempo que Makoto se apartaba de él.

-Eres asqueroso.

-¿Y si te dijera que haríamos una pareja genial?

-Pues te diría que eres un imbécil.

 **.**

 **¿Alguien ha notado el pequeño _guiño_ que le he hecho a Kuroko no Basuke añadiendo a Moriyama? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Okey...**

 **Al parecer la vida de Sousuke no es como todos creen. ¿A lo mejor por eso está todo el día con un humor de perros? A ver si nuestro querido Mako-chan puede poner solución a esto.**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Conozcámonos mejor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿ _Kyoto Animation_?**

 **N/A: Vaya, me retrasé con este capítulo. Bueno tengo escusa porque me fui de vacaciones y además... No me venía mucho la inspiración, incluso creo que este capítulo no ha quedado del todo bien, ¿o sí? No sé, no sé... ¡Muchas gracias a** _I'm Vale **,** Krissia Snchez_ __**,** _AgathaxB_ **,** _Natsuna27_ **y** _NiefBrokelly_ **por sus reviews! ¡Me animan muchísimo a continuar!  
Para **_Krissia Snchez_ **: Sí jajaja, las dos actualizaciones son por lo que dijiste, _gommen~._** **¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!  
Para **_Natsuna27_ **: ¡Gracias por darte cuenta del diferente vocabulario que uso con Sousuke! Pensé que nadie lo había notado jajaja.**

 **Advertencia: Vergüenza para Sousuke, confusión para Makoto gracias a Nao, ¡y un poquito de RinHaru! **

**.**

Chapter 6: Conozcámonos mejor.

Justo después de llamar imbécil a Sousuke, Yamazaki-sensei pidió que le prestaran atención.

-Cada pareja elegirá un proyecto de los que hay en este sombrero –anunció-. Todos presentan los mismos retos y tendrán que quedar fuera de clase para trabajar en él.

-¿Y la natación? –interrumpió Aiko-. Las chicas no podemos perder el entrenamiento.

-Y nosotros tampoco –añadió Makoto.

-El trabajo escolar es lo primero. Depende de sus compañeros y de ustedes encontrar el momento adecuado para las cosas –dijo Yamazaki-sensei mientras se plantaba delante de su mesa y sostenía en alto el sombrero.

-Esto, _Sats-sensei…_ no habrá uno sobre la cura de la esclerosis múltiple, ¿no? –preguntó Sousuke, con esa actitud de chulo que sacaba de quicio a Makoto-. Porque no creo que baste un año de trabajo escolar entero para realizar un proyecto de esa envergadura.

Makoto ya podía ver el gran suspendo en su boletín de notas. Al Consejero de admisiones para la Universidad de Tokio le traería sin cuidado que fuera su compañero de laboratorio el responsable de que los catearan el proyecto. Igual que a Sousuke no le importaba.

Cuando llegó su turno, Makoto se levantó a coger uno de los muchos papeles que había dentro del sombrero. Esperó a sentarse de nuevo para abrirlo y al hacerlo, la cara de interrogación que puso la notó hasta Sousuke, por lo que se acercó a él para leer lo que había en ese pequeño trozo de papel. Ni si quiera el castaño se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro por la gran duda que recorría su mente.

-¿Calentadores de manos? –preguntó Sousuke en alto-. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?

-Ahí está el truco –contestó Yamazaki-sensei, mientras entregaba más papelitos a los alumnos que quedaban-. Tenéis que descubrirlo por vosotros mismos.

Sousuke se echó en el taburete suspirando.

Ya está, Makoto podía imaginarse la escena de cuando le daban la nota. Incluso de cuando lo rechazaban en la Universidad por esa horrible calificación, y él intentando justificarse al no haber sido su culpa, sino la de su compañero.

De repente, sacándolo de sus pesadillas, Sousuke se volvió a incorporar y Makoto vio como este miraba hacia la puerta donde se encontraba… Oh no. Era Matsuoka Rin. En cuanto lo vio haciéndole señas al pelinegro desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta, Makoto giró rápidamente su cara para no ser visto. Entonces Sousuke se levantó del asiento con los libros y el gorro oprimidos contra su abdomen.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Yamazaki-kun? –preguntó Yamazaki-sensei.

-Tengo que ir a mear.

La pelinegra se llevó una mano a la cadera y, con una expresión ceñuda, le dijo:

-Cuida tu lenguaje. Y que yo sepa, no necesitas tus libros para ir al cuarto de baño. Déjalos en la mesa.

Sousuke hizo una mueca, pero colocó los libros en la mesa.

-Ya le dije que nada de accesorios fuera de lo reglamentario en mi clase –siguió Yamazaki-sensei mirando el gorro que tenía entre las manos. Le tendió la mano y añadió-: Démelo.

Él miró a la puerta y después a su hermana.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

-Yamazaki-kun, no estire de la cuerda. Tolerancia cero. ¿Quiere que le expulsen? –le amenazó, agitando los dedos para que le entregara el gorro de inmediato.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sousuke colocó lentamente el gorro en la mano de la profesora.

-¡Ay, madre! –gritó Aiko al ver la enorme mancha que llevaba en la bragueta.

Todos los estudiantes, uno a uno, estallaron en carcajadas, pero la risa de Makoto fue la que más destacó.

-No te preocupes, Yamazaki. Mi abuela tiene el mismo problema. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un pañal.

Sousuke lució su enorme y arrogante sonrisa y le soltó a Makoto:

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Eras tú el que no podía apartar las manos de mis pantalones, para enseñarme una nueva aplicación para los calentadores de manos, colega.

Esta vez fue demasiado lejos. El castaño se puso de pie. Su taburete chirrió contra el suelo.

-Ya te gustaría.

Sousuke estuvo a punto de contestarlo cuando Yamazaki-sensei gritó:

-¡Sousuke! –y tras aclararse la garganta, añadió-: Ve a la enfermería y arréglate. Coge tus libros porque después irás a ver al Director Sasabe. Te veré en su despacho junto a tu compañero Tachibana.

El pelinegro cogió bruscamente los libros de la mesa y salió de clase. Makoto volvió a sentarse con calma en el taburete. Yamazaki-sensei procuraba que el resto de la clase guardara silencio mientras Makoto meditaba sobre su efímero éxito al evitar a Matsuoka Rin. Si creía que representaba una amenaza para su _relación_ con Sousuke, los rumores que seguro acabarían extendiéndose podían resultar mortales.

 **6.1**

Vaya, eso sí que era fuerte. Estaban en el despacho del director. Sasabe y su hermana a un lado, y el Gran Príncipe y el gilipollas de Serizawa Nao al otro. Espera un momento, ¿qué demonios pintaba él ahí?... Y Sousuke plantado ahí, solo. Nadie estaba de su parte, eso era obvio.

Goro Sasabe carraspeó antes de aseverar:

-Sousuke, esta es como la cuarta vez en dos semanas que estás en mi despacho.

"Eso sí que es un buen resumen. Este tipo es un verdadero genio." pensó Sousuke.

-Sasabe-san –dijo. Le seguía el juego porque estaba harto de que el _Principito_ y su gente controlaran todo el jodido instituto-. He tenido un pequeño percance durante la comida y se me han manchado los pantalones de grasa. Pero en lugar de faltar a clase, he pedido a un amigo que me busque estos para cambiarme –le explicó, señalando los vaqueros nuevos que Rin había conseguido encontrar en su casa-. Yamazaki-sensei –dijo, volviéndose hacia su hermana-. No podía permitir que una pequeña mancha me obligara a perderme una de sus valiosísimas lecciones.

-No intente convencerme, Yamazaki-kun –resopló ella-. Está aquí por sus payasadas –continuó, alzando la mano al aire. A continuación, miró a Makoto y Nao como si les invitara a atacarle, hasta que finalmente añadió-: Y no crea usted, Tachibana-kun, que ha actuado mucho mejor.

Makoto estaba conmocionado por la reprimenda, aunque parecía divertirse mucho cuando Yamazaki-sensei le reprimía a Sousuke.

-No podemos ser compañeros –espetó el Gran Príncipe.

Serizawa Nao dio un paso adelante.

-Puedo hacer el proyecto con él, aunque sea de otra clase, ya me tocó hacer uno el año pasado –a Sousuke casi se le escapa la risa cuando vio la reacción de su hermana ante el comentario de Serizawa. Se le habían enarcado las cejas en un gesto tan exagerado que parece que, en cualquier momento, se le iban a salir de la cara.

-¿Y qué les hace creer que son tan especiales como para pensar que voy a cambiar la organización de mi clase? –"¡A por ellos, Satsuki!" pensó Sousuke.

-Satsuki-san, ya me encargo yo –intervino Goro, antes de señalar una foto de su instituto enmarcada en la pared. Los de Iwatobi no tuvieron tiempo de responder a la pregunta de Yamazaki-sensei porque Goro prosiguió-: Chicos, el lema del Free! High School es "La diversidad genera conocimiento." Si se os olvida en cualquier momento, está grabado en la estela de piedra de la entrada principal, así que la próxima vez que paséis por allí deteneos un momento para pensar en el significado de esas palabras. Puedo aseguraros que mi principal objetivo como nuevo director es recomponer cualquier brecha que se haya abierto en la política de instituto y que amenace con invalidar ese lema.

De acuerdo, así que la diversidad generaba conocimiento. Sin embargo, Sousuke añadiría que también generaba odio e ignorancia. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. No le apetecía manchar la visión de color de rosa del lema al que Sasabe hacía referencia, porque empezaba a pensar que su director creía realmente en todas las gilipolleces que le salían por la boca.

-Sasabe-san y yo estamos de acuerdo. Teniendo eso en cuenta… -Satsuki fulminó a su hermano con una de sus miradas, que con toda seguridad debía ensayar frente al espejo-. Yamazaki-kun, deje de provocar a Tachibana-kun –insistió, pero luego lanzó la misma miradas a los dos chicos que estaban al otro lado del despacho-. Tachibana-kun, deja de comportarte como un rey. Y Serizawa-kun… Ni si quiera sé que pinta usted aquí.

- _Soy su novio._

Sousuke se sorprendió tanto de esa contestación que no pudo evitar mirarlo a los dos de igual forma. Incluso no pudo fijarse en que Makoto también se había sobresaltado antes esas palabras.

-Entonces les agradecería que mantuvieran su relación fuera de mi clase.

-Pero… -empezó Nao.

Yamazaki-sensei les cortó en seco agitando una mano.

-Ya es suficiente. Nosotros hemos acabado y ustedes también.

Serizawa cogió a su _rey_ de la mano y los dos salieron del despacho.

Justo cuando Sousuke se propuso hacer lo mismo, su hermana le agarró del codo. Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, reparando en la simpatía grabada en su expresión. No le hacía nada de gracia.

-¿Si?

-Ya está bien, ¿vale?

Necesitaba borrarle esa mueca afectuosa de la cara. La última vez que lo miró de ese modo, fue hace años, justo después del accidente de su madre.

-Solo llevamos dos semanas de clase, Satsuki. Quizás quieras esperar un mes o dos antes de hacer una advertencia como esa.

Ella soltó una risita y prosiguió:

-Somos hermanos, te conozco de sobra. Y aunque no lleve mucho tiempo enseñando, he visto en mis clases a más Yamazakis Sousukes de los que verá la mayoría de los profesores en toda su vida.

-Pensaba que era único –contestó, llevándose la mano al pecho-. Me ha ofendido, Satsuki.

-¿De verdad quieres ser único, Sousuke? Pues termina el instituto, gradúate y ve a la universidad.

-Ese es el plan –dijo, aunque era la primera vez que lo admitía abiertamente. Sabía que ella quería que se graduara, pero nunca hablaban del tema. Y, a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que sea algo que diera por sentado.

-Todos dicen lo mismo al principio –confesó ella, abriendo el bolso y sacando su gorro-. No dejes que tu vida fuera del instituto dicte tu futuro- añadió, esta vez muy seria.

Sousuke se guardó el gorro en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo la vida fuera del instituto influía en la que llevaba dentro de él. Ni un edificio de ladrillo rojo podría protegerle del mundo exterior. Joder, ni si quiera podría esconderse ahí por mucho que quisiera.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir ahora… "Soy tu hermana, Sousuke, puedes contar conmigo".

-Te equivocas, aquí dentro no soy tu hermana. Si lo fuera, no pertenecerías a ninguna banda. Pero he visto las calificaciones de tus exámenes. Sé que eres un chico inteligente, y puedes triunfar si te tomas en serio el instituto.

Triunfar. Triunfar. Ahora todo era relativo, ¿no?

-¿Puedo irme ya a clase? –preguntó, porque no sabía qué contestarla. Estaba preparado para aceptar que su hermana y el nuevo director no estuvieran de su lado… aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que lo estuvieran del otro. Eso rompía un poco sus esquemas.

-Sí, vete a clase, Sousuke.

Todavía estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Yamazaki-sensei cuando la oyó gritar.

-Y si vuelves a llamarme Satsuki dentro del instituto, tendrás el placer de recibir otra papeleta de castigo, además de escribir una redacción sobre el respeto. Recuérdalo, no soy tu amiga.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Sousuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Esa mujer empuñaba las papeletas azules de castigo y las amenazas de redacciones como auténtica armas de fuego.

 **6.2**

Mientras oía como sus compañeros ya estaban yendo hacia la piscina, él se colocaba el bañado mientras pensaba en cómo sería el resultado del último problema del examen de matemáticas. La verdad es que esa asignatura no se le daba nada de bien, quizás debería pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, ya que a él sí.

Cuando ya tenía el bañado bien ajustado, se dispuso a buscar sus gafas de buceo. Juraba que las había dejado junto al bañado, pero no estaban ahí. Entonces, un chirrido de deportivas le advirtió que no estaba solo en los vestuarios. Se giró viendo como alguien venía desde las taquillas del fondo. Alguien como… Matsuoka Rin.

-Te estaba buscando, Makot… -el pelirrojo iba también en bañador y con una cazadora de su equipo color negra. Se paró en seco al mirar quién estaba en los vestuarios-. Tú no eres Tachibana.

Haru frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres de Makoto?

-Ah… -entonces Rin se desplomó en unos de los bancos que había, justo en frente de él-. Y yo que venía tan dispuesto a hablar asolas con Makoto-kun… No esperaba encontrarme con su mejor amigo, Nanase Haruka.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con…? –Haru lo miró-. ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Rin, extrañado, le miró desde abajo.

-¿Eh? Claro que sé tu nombre. Eres el famoso Nanase Haruka que solo nada ese genial _estilo libre_.

Si Makoto hubiera estado ahí, habría visto el sonrojo de Haru en sus mejillas, porque Makoto siempre notaba sus gestos impredecibles y poco notorios; daba gracias porque Rin no fuera Makoto, sino le estaría dando mucha más vergüenza que ese simple comentario le hubiera hecho sonrojarse de tal forma.

Por ello giró la cara.

-No es para tanto…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás de broma?

Haru pensó que Rin de verdad esperaba una contestación, pero simplemente no se la pudo dar.

-¿Qué quieres de Makoto?

-¿Ah…? ¿Qué quería de Makoto…? –"¿Este _tío_ está en mi mismo curso?" pensó Haru al ver lo despistado que parecía-. ¡Ah sí! –Rin chocó su puño contra su palma al recordarlo-. Solo quería hablarle de Sousuke… Al parecer se ha corrido el rumor de que yo quiero _patearle_ o algo así porque se sienta junto a mi mejor amigo, ¡pero nada más lejos de la realidad! Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que Sou abra los ojos de una vez. Está bastante cegado por mantener una reputación, o algo así…

El pelinegro escuchó tan atento cada una de sus palabras que, incluso cuando el otro había terminado, no se dio cuenta ya que las estaba analizando lentamente. "Cegado por mantener una reputación…" eso le sonaba de algo.

-Te comprendo –respondió Haru, haciendo que Rin lo mirara extrañado-. Makoto es completamente igual. Él… En realidad… Es muy buen amigo, pero cuando Yamazaki o alguno de Samezuka está cerca, simplemente no puede evitar sacar su… _otro yo._ Es molesto.

Al momento, Rin se echó a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me alegra no arrepentirme de que la persona a la que _admiro en secreto_ sea de Iwatobi –dijo secándose las lágrima que le había salido por la carcajada.

-¿A-a la que admiras…?

-Dime, ¿no crees que el odio de nuestros mejores amigos también nos ha cegado un poco a nosotros?

Estaba seguro de que la pregunta había sido de broma pero, al mirarle directamente a esos ojos rojizos, pudo ver la seriedad en sus palabras. Lo que hizo dudar a Haru. Pero, ¿qué demonios? El chico de Samezuka estaba en lo cierto. Que Yamazaki fuera una persona fácilmente odiable no significaba que todos los de su banda lo fueran; por lo menos es lo que le había dado a comprender el pelirrojo.

-Puede que… Sí.

-¡Me alegra oír eso! –Rin sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano-. ¡Entonces perdona por haber creído que los de Iwatobi erais una panda de pijos inútiles!

Haru se la estrechó.

-Pe-perdona por haber pensado que los de Samezuka eran unos imbéciles sin control.

Y entonces, casi en una milésima de segundo, Haru notó su corazón latir tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho. Muy diferente a cuando se metía en el agua. Muy diferente a cuando preparaba y comía caballa. Muy diferente a cuando Natsuya-senpai le hablaba de la natación. Muy diferente a… todo. Incluso tubo que soltarle rápidamente la mano porque creía que en cualquier momento podría notarla el otro.

Pero la alarma en el reloj de Rin sonó de repente, rompiendo el momento.

-¡Oh no! ¡Llego tarde al entrenamiento en la piscina exterior! ¡Los chicos me matarán si su capitán llega tarde! –rápidamente, Rin se fue hacia el pasillo del fondo, pero antes de girar hacia la puerta, echó una última mirada al de Iwatobi-. Conozcámonos mejor, ¿eh Haru?

-Sí, Rin –contestó, pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido.

Unos minutos después, cuando Haru entró a las piscinas interiores y ya su equipo había empezado el entrenamiento, no pudo evitar ser mirado por todos. Y era normal, ¿cómo es que el chico que siempre era el primero en tirarse al agua ahora era el último en aparecer?

-¡Haru! –Makoto no tardó en acercarse a su lado-. ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuve buscando.

-Oh, yo solo… Hablé con _alguien._

Pero cuando el pelinegro se tiró al agua como si nada, la cara de interrogación en Makoto no se borró.

 **.**

 **Ese Rin... Sí que sabe llamar la atención de Haru, ¿eh?** **Bueno, ¿y qué pasara con Makoto y Nao? Y más importante... ¿Con Makoto y Sousuke?**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Vida de bandas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que esteis pasando unas felices fiestas junto a vuestros familiares. Yo os traigo este nuevo capítulo como regalo, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Muchas gracias a **_Natsuna27_ **y** _Ishida Rio_ **por sus reviews, que me animan a continuar!**

 **Advertencia: Rin haciendo que el pobre de Sousuke se meta en problema y un Makoto _troll._**

 **.**

Chapter 7: Vida de bandas.

-¿Te queda mucho con el Honda? Es hora de cerrar –dijo su amigo Takuya Uozumi.

Sousuke trabajaba en su taller todos los días después de clase… para ayudarse a sí mismo sobre la promesa de "no depender del dinero de su padre", para olvidarse unas horas de Mikoshiba Seijuuro y, sobre todo, porque era un hacha arreglando coches.

Cubierto de grasa y aceite después de haber reparado un Civic, se asomó por debajo del vehículo.

-Está casi terminado.

-Bien. Hace tres días que el tío me acosa para recuperarlo.

Ajustó el último perno y se acercó a Takuya mientras este se limpiaba las sucias manos en un trapo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Dispara.

-¿Puedo tomarme un día libre la semana que viene? Tengo que hacer un proyecto de química para el instituto –explicó, pensando en el tema que los habían asignado hoy-. Y tenemos que encontrar…

-La clase de tu hermana. Sí, la recuerdo. Es un hueso duro de roer –dijo Takuya con un escalofrío.

-¿Te dio clase? –preguntó Sousuke, interesado. Le gustaría saber si formó parte del ejército o algo así. Estaba claro que esa mujer llevaba la disciplina en la sangre.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? "No triunfaréis en la vida hasta que descubráis la cura a una enfermedad o salvéis el planeta" –citó Takuya, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de Satsuki-. Nunca terminas de olvidar una pesadilla viviente como tu hermana. Pero estoy seguro de que tener a Tachibana Makoto como compañero…

-No saques ese tema.

-Tooru me habló de él un poco más. Está celoso porque te ha tocado con un compañero muy listo y trabajador, mientras él está con Kazuki –dijo, riéndose de lo idiota que era su mejor amigo.

Sousuke cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-¿Qué te parece el jueves?

-No hay problema –respondió Takuya, y carraspeando, añadió-: Mikoshiba vino a buscarte ayer.

Mikoshiba. Seijuuro Mikoshiba. Le daban escalofríos solo al oír ese nombre del jefe que llevaba todos esos _trabajillos_ en los que incluso Takuya Uozumi estaba involucrado.

-A veces no soporto… ya sabes.

-Estás atrapado en la jaula de Mikoshiba – dijo Tayuka-. Como todos nosotros. Nunca permitas que él te oiga cuestionar nuestro compromiso con el trabajo. Si sospecha que no eres leal, te ganarás tantos enemigos que empezará a darte vueltas la cabeza. Eres un chico listo, Sou. Ándate con ojo.

Takuya fue uno de los primeros que empezó a trabajar para Mikoshiba. Hace mucho tiempo que demostró su valía ante él. Pagó sus cuotas, de modo que ahora podía sentarse tranquilo mientras los miembros más jóvenes se colocaban en la línea de fuego. Según él, Sousuke acababa de empezar y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos y él mismo llegaran a otro estatus.

-¿Un chico listo? Me aposté la moto a que conseguiría acostarme con Tachibana Makoto –confesó.

-Pues retiro lo dicho –contestó el otro, señalándole con una sonrisa burlona-. Eres un imbécil, y pronto serás un imbécil sin moto. Los chicos como él no se fijan en tipos como nosotros.

Empezaba a pensar que su amigo tenía razón. ¿Cómo narices llegó siquiera a pensar que un tío como él, bruto, malhumorado y con una vida muy oscura, conseguiría ligarse a un chico como Makoto, el Príncipe, guapo y perfecto Tachibana Makoto?

De repente sonó una bocina frente al garaje.

Takuya presionó el botón para levantar la enorme puerta.

El coche de Nitori Aiichiro se coló dentro con un chirrido de ruedas.

-Cierra la puerta, Takuya –ordenó Ai sin aliento-. La policía nos está buscando.

El pelinegro presionó el botón de un puñetazo y apagó las luces del taller.

-¿Qué coño habéis hecho, chicos?

Claire estaba en el asiento trasero. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de soltar insultos por lo bajo. Sousuke conocía muy bien sus gestos de estar cabreada.

-Momo intentó pegarle un tiro a uno de Teiko –masculló Claire, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche-. Pero tiene la puntería en el culo.

Momo se volvió hacia ella y se quejó desde el asiento del copiloto:

-¡Intenta tú apuntar a un blanco móvil mientras Nitori conduce!

Sousuke hizo una mueca cuando Ai salió del coche.

-¡No te metas con mi manera de conducir, Momo! –dijo-. ¡La próxima vez siéntate tú en el asiento del conductor!

Momo salió también.

-¡Eso haré!

-Estaba tomándote el pelo –siguió Ai, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda-. Si coges mi coche, quién sabe dónde acabará.

Sousuke se colocó entre medias de los dos cuando vio como Momo se acercaba hacia el otro.

-Mierda, tíos. La policía está ahí fuera –soltó.

Todos se agacharon cuando la policía se asomó con las linternas a las ventanas del garaje. Sousuke se agazapó detrás de una enorme caja de herramientas, conteniendo la respiración. Lo último que necesitaba en su historial era que le acusaran de intento de asesinato. Milagrosamente, había conseguido librarse hasta ahora de que lo detuvieran, pero algún día se le iba a acabar la suerte. No era muy habitual que un pandillero lograra sortear siempre a la policía. O el calabozo.

A Takuya se le reflejaba todo en el rostro. Le había costado mucho ahorrar lo suficiente como para abrir su propio taller, y su sueño dependía de que tres gamberros de instituto consiguieran mantener la boca cerrada. La poli se llevaría a su amigo, con sus viejos tatuajes de la banda en la nuca, junto a todos ellos. Y en una semana se habría quedado sin negocio.

Alguien zarandeó la puerta del taller. Sousuke hizo una mueca y rezó para que estuviera bien cerrada. Los polis se alejaron de la puerta y volvieron a enfocar con sus linternas el garaje a través de las ventanas. Se preguntó quién los habría llamado, no había ningún soplón en este vecindario. Un código secreto de silencio y afiliación mantenía a salvo a las familias.

Después de lo le pareció una eternidad, los polis se largaron.

-¡Qué poco ha faltado! –dijo Ai.

-Demasiado poco –coincidió Takuya-. Esperad diez minutos y después largaos de aquí.

Claire salió del coche y, efectivamente, estaba cabreada. Se apartó hacia el fondo del taller.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sousuke, acercándose a ella. Claire simplemente hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. ¿Hola? ¿Claire?… ¿ _Claire-chan_?

-¿Oh, es a mí? –dijo, fingiendo sorpresa-. Vaya, ¿ahora te preocupo, o qué?

-Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti, idiota. Vamos, cuéntame.

Claire suspiró frustrada.

-Estoy harta, Sousuke. Harta de que haya bandas, harta de que la nuestra sea como es, harta de no poder acercarme a Aiko por ser de Samezuka y ella de Iwatobi, harta de… De la vida que llevamos –Sousuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Claire; la fuerte y dura de pelar Claire, ahora se veía tan… Tolerante-. Pero no me pongas esa cara, hombre. ¡Solo bromeaba! Ahora hay que irnos a por esos de Teiko.

Pero Sousuke ya tenía en claro que esas palabras habían sido más que sinceras, sin embargo sabía cuando no debía insistir más en un tema de su amiga.

-Takuya-senpai, ábrenos la puerta. Nos largamos de aquí –gritó Ai.

Momo, que se había ido a echar una meada al cuarto de baño, se acercó a Sousuke y le dijo:

-Vente, Sousuke-senpai. Te necesitamos. Rin y ese de Teiko van a pelear esta noche en el Kioko Park. Y ya sabes que los de Teiko nunca juegan limpio.

Rin no le había contado lo de la pelea, probablemente porque sabía que Sousuke intentaría convencerlo para que la evitase. A veces, su mejor amigo se metía en situaciones de las que no podía salir solo. Y a veces, le exponía a situaciones de las que Sousuke no podía escapar.

-Vamos –accedió, antes de subirse de un salto en el asiento del copiloto.

Redujeron la velocidad una manzana antes de llegar al parque. Fuera, la tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y Sousuke la sentía dentro. ¿Dónde estaba Rin? ¿Le estarían dando una paliza en la parte de atrás de algún callejón?

Estaba muy oscuro. Había sombras que se movían, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Todo parecía amenazante, incluso los árboles que se agitaban a merced del viento. Durante el día, Kioko Park no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de parques de los barrios residenciales… Excepto por el graffiti de los de Samezuka que cubría los edificios que lo rodeaban. Era su territorio. Y estaba marcado como tal.

Allí, en ese barrio de Tokyo, había muchos institutos con bandas muy parecidas a las de Iwatobi y Samezuka; una de pijos y otra de pandilleros. Mientras que las bandas como Iwatobi eran indiferentes entre sí, las que eran como Samezuka tenían una especie de "guerra callejera" para demostrar cuál era la mejor. Y en esos momentos estaba a punto de comenzar una, Samezuka contra Teiko, una banda a la que Sousuke y el resto ya les tenía echado el visto malo desde hacía tiempo.

-Ahí está –dijo, señalado dos siluetas que se levantaron a pocos metros de los columpios. Las farolas que iluminaban el parque estaban apagadas, pero pudo distinguir a Rin de inmediato por su pelo y su característica pose de un boxeador enclenque.

Una de las siluetas empujó a la otra. Sousuke saltó del vehículo en marcha porque vio al resto de los de Teiko aproximándose desde el otro lado de la calle. Se preparó para luchar al lado de su mejor amigo, olvidando por un instante que un enfrentamiento como aquel podía hacer que los dos acabaran en la morgue. Si se lanzaba a la batalla con determinación y ensañamiento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, siempre salía ganando. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas, cavaría su propia tumba.

Corrió hacia Rin y su adversario antes de que llegaran el resto de sus compinches. Rin lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero el otro tipo era como un gusano, se retorció y se libró del agarrón del pelirrojo. Sousuke cogió al de Teiko por la camiseta, con fuerza, lo levantó del suelo y sus puños hicieron el resto. Antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza hacia él, miró a Rin.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo, Sou –dijo Rin mientras se secaba la sangre del labio.

-Sí, ¿pero qué me dices de ellos? –preguntó, mirando al resto de los de Teiko que aparecieron tras él.

Ahora que los veía de cerca, se daba cuenta de que todos le sonaban de haberlos visto alguna vez; esos característicos colores de pelo no se olvidaban fácilmente. Incluso si se ponía a pensar, podría dar con los nombres de todos, pero no era momento para ello. Esos chavales venían con ganas de marcha, y parecía que iban armados.

Momo, Claire y Nitori llegaron a su lado. No eran un grupo muy intimidante en ese momento, pero sí bastante fuertes. Incluso con Claire. Esa pandillera sabía apañárselas muy bien en una pelea.

El chico que estaba enzarzando con Rin se levantó. Sousuke recordó su nombre como Kise Ryouta. Le señaló con un dedo y le dijo:

-Estás muerto.

-Escúchame, delgaducho –contestó. A los tipos enclenques, como a Rin, odiaban que se rieran de su forma física y él no podía resistirse a eso-. Vuelve a tu territorio y deja que nosotros nos quedemos en nuestro agujero.

El rubio señaló a Rin.

-Pero me ha robado el volante del coche, tío.

Sousuke miró a Rin, consciente de que era típico de él provocar a uno de Teiko robándole algo tan ridículo como aquello. Cuando se dirigió de nuevo al rubio, vio que llevaba una navaja automática en la mano. Y la estaba apuntando hacia él.

"Joder, tío. Cuando acabe con estos de Teiko, el próximo en la lista es mi mejor amigo" pensó Sousuke.

 **7.1**

Su compañero de laboratorio no había aparecido por el instituto desde que los asignaron los proyectos. Finalmente, una semana más tarde, se presentó pavoneándose por la clase. A Makoto le sacaba de quicio, porque aunque su vida en casa no era muy buena, no dejaba de venir al instituto.

-Qué amabilidad por tu parte aparecer –dijo.

-Qué amabilidad por tu parte darte cuenta –respondió él mientras se quitaba el gorro.

Yamazaki-sensei entró en clase. Y a Makoto le dio la impresión de que se sentía aliviada de ver a Sousuke. Enderezando los hombros, anunció:

-Iba a ponerles un examen sorpresa esta mañana, pero al final he decidido que trabajarán en la biblioteca junto a sus compañeros. El plazo para entregar el borrador del proyecto acaba en dos semanas.

Cuando salieron al pasillo Makoto localizó a Nao apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de su clase, y en seguida se acercó a él. La verdad era que, desde que le había acompañado al despacho del director, sentía como si le debiera un gran favor, por lo que procuraba ser lo más amable posible.

-¡Serizawa!

En cuanto el mayor vio a Makoto, puso esa sonrisa de superioridad.

-Makoto, ¿qué tal?

-Bien pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te han echado de clase?

-Que va, tenemos Educación Física ahora y Natsuya está buscando su ropa de cambio. Solo le espero –dijo, señalando con el pulgar su clase-. Ah, por cierto, ¿quieres que quedemos después del entrenamiento?

-No puedo. Después de entrenar tengo que irme a casa.

Ren había montado uno de sus escándalos la semana pasada, y acabó rompiendo los engranajes de su puerta. Su padre se había enfadado tanto que acabó pegándolo y eso provocó que Ran se encerrara en su cuarto y no saliera, ni si quiera para comer. Hasta que a su hermana se le pasara, Makoto tendría que ayudar más en casa.

Serizawa frunció levemente el ceño.

-Mierda, Mako. ¿Vas a tener algo de tiempo para mí o qué?

-Podemos hablar un rato durante el entrenamiento –sugirió.

-¿Y de qué serviría eso? No, gracias. No quiero parecer un gilipollas, pero tengo ganas de estar contigo… Solos tú y yo.

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Para nada se esperaba esas palabras de alguien como Serizawa Nao.

-Lo siento…

-¿Y el viernes?

Se suponía que debía quedarse con Ran, sin embargo, tenía que compensar a Serizawa y no quería que creyera que no quería estar con él.

-El viernes me va bien.

Antes de que el más alto dijera sus últimas palabras, demasiado cerca de Makoto, con esa radiante sonrisa, Sousuke carraspeó detrás de ellos.

-Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Son las normas del instituto. Además, es mi compañero, imbécil. No el tuyo.

-Cállate, Yamazaki –murmuró Serizawa, antes de irse con Natsuya.

Makoto se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Sousuke.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto las normas del instituto? –preguntó.

-Desde que eres mi compañero de laboratorio. Fuera de clase eres suyo. Pero en química eres mío.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar la maza y arrastrarme por el pelo a la biblioteca?

-No soy un _Neandertal._ Tu novio es el mono, no yo.

-Él no es mi novio… -susurró Makoto.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Que me dejaras en paz! –gritó al fin.

Todas las mesas de la biblioteca estaban ocupadas, así que se vieron obligados a sentarse en un rincón de la parte de atrás, en la aislada sección de no ficción. Makoto se sentó sobre la moqueta y dejó los libros en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que Sousuke le estaba mirando, y lo hacía con tanta intensidad que temía que fuera capaz de vez al verdadero Tachibana Makoto que escondía tras su fachada. Pero no lo podía lograr porque hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho.

Makoto le devolvió la mirada. Si quería, podía seguirle el juego. Su expresión no mostraba nada, pero sí la cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda y que reflejaba la verdad… era humano. El contorno de su camiseta delineaba unos músculos que únicamente podían conseguirse a base de ejercicio o un deporte como la natación. Cuando su mirada llegó a sus ojos, el tiempo se detuvo. Le estaba atravesando con los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que podía verle de verdad, sin conductas fingidas, sin fachadas. Solo a Makoto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo? –le peguntó Sousuke.

-No hablas en serio.

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? –la profesora Yamazaki se acercó, por lo que Makoto se libró de responder a su pregunta.

-Les estoy vigilando de cerca. Yamazaki-kun, la semana pasada no vino a clase, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Me cayó un cuchillo encima.

Yamazaki-sensei negó con la cabeza, perpleja, y se alejó para hostigar a otros compañeros.

Makoto miró a Sousuke con los ojos como platos y le preguntó:

-¿Un cuchillo? Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

-No. Estaba cortando tomates, y no vas a creértelo, pero se me escurrió el cuchillo y me corté el hombro. El médico me puso unas grapas. ¿Quieres verlas? –preguntó mientras empezó a subirse la manga. Makoto se tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Yamazaki, no seas asqueroso. Y no me creo que un cuchillo se te escurriera de las manos. Fue en una pelea callejera.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta –dijo, sin admitir la teoría sobre la causa de la herida-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salga conmigo?

-Nada. No voy a salir contigo.

-Apuesto a que si nos diéramos el lote cambiarías de opinión.

-Como si eso fuera a ocurrir alguna vez.

-Tú te lo pierdes –contestó, antes de estirar sus largas piernas frente a él, con su libro de química descansando sobre el regazo. Le miró con sus ojos color zafiro con tal intensidad que juraría que podía hipnotizarle con ellos-. ¿Estás preparado? –preguntó.

Por un nanosegundo, Makoto se quedó observando aquellos ojos oscuros, preguntándose qué sentiría al besarlo. Su mirada bajó hasta sus labios. Durante otro nanosegundo, casi pudo sentir que se acercaban a él. ¿Cómo serían sus labios, suaves o duros? ¿Besaría con dulzura o con avidez y seguridad, como reflejaba su personalidad?

-¿Para qué? –susurró a medida que se acercaba.

-Para el proyecto –dijo Sousuke-. Calentadores de manos. La clase de Yamazaki-sensei. Química.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar todos esos ridículos pensamientos de su mente hiperactiva de adolescente. Necesitaba más horas de sueño.

-Sí, calentadores de manos –dijo, abriendo el libro de química.

-¿Tachibana?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, mirando sin ver las palabras impresas en la página. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba leyendo porque estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder concentrarse.

-Me estabas mirando como si quisieras besarme.

Makoto se obligó a soltar una carcajada.

-Sí, claro –contestó con sarcasmo.

-Nadie nos está mirando, así que si quieres hacerlo, adelante. No quiero alardear, pero soy todo un profesional.

Le sonrió lentamente con una sonrisa que probablemente hubiera inventado para derretir corazones de todas las chicas, y algún chico, del planea.

-Yamazaki, no eres mi tipo –tenía que decirle algo para que dejara de mirarle como si estuviera planeando hacerle cosas de las que solo había oído hablar.

-¿Solo te gustan los pijos de Iwatobi?

-Déjalo ya –respondió entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –insistió Sousuke, poniéndose muy serio-. Es verdad, ¿no?

La profesora Yamazaki apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo va ese borrador?

-Genial –dijo Makoto con una sonrisa falsa. Sacó el resumen de la búsqueda que hizo en casa y se lo pasó a Yamazaki-sensei mientras se ponía manos a la obra-. Anoche me documenté un poco sobre los calentadores de manos. Tenemos que disolver sesenta gramos de acetato de sodio y cien milímetros de agua a setenta grados.

-Te equivocas –soltó Sousuke.

El castaño levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la profesora Yamazaki se había ido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te equivocas –repitió Sousuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo creo.

-Crees que nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo como si Makoto no fuera más que un chico estúpido, lo que le sacó de sus casillas.

-Claro que no –contestó, alzando la voz e imitando a un auténtico niño pijo-. Verás, la semana pasada compré una camiseta de Tommy Hilfiger de color verde oscuro cuando debería haber elegido un verde claro porque va mucho mejor con la estación en la que estamos. No hace falta que te diga que la compra fue un desastre total –le explicó. Justo lo que Sousuke esperaba oír. Makoto se preguntó si se lo había tragado o si era capaz de captar por el tono de su voz que estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Te creo –confesó.

-¿Y tú nunca te has equivocado?

-Por supuesto –admitió-. La semana pasada, cuando atraqué el banco que hay al lado de la tienda Walgreens, le dije al cajero que me diera todos los billetes de cincuenta dólares que tuviera en el cajón. Aunque tendría que haberle pedido los billetes de veinte porque hay muchos más que de cincuenta.

De acuerdo, estaba claro que había captado la ironía. Y se la había devuelto por partida doble, lo que en realidad era perturbador porque, de algún modo, hacía que se parecieran mucho. Makoto se puso la mano en el pecho y ahogó un grito, siguiéndole el juego.

-Qué desastre.

-Así que supongo que los dos podemos equivocarnos.

El más bajo levantó en alto la barbilla y declaró, obstinado:

-Bueno, en química no me equivoco. A diferencia de ti, yo sí que me tomo en serio esta clase.

-Entonces, hagamos una apuesta. Si tengo razón, me das un beso –sugirió.

-¿Y si la tengo yo?

-Tú eliges.

Era como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé. El ego del _Diablo_ estaba a punto de recibir un buen golpe, y estaría encantado de ser él quien se lo diera.

-Si gano, te tomarás en serio este proyecto, y a mí también –le dijo-. No te meterás conmigo ni harás comentarios ridículos.

-Trato hecho. Aunque antes he de mencionar que tengo una memoria fotográfica prodigiosa.

-Yamazaki, he de mencionar que he copiado la información directamente del libro -admitió, mirando las notas que había tomado y abriendo después el libro por la página correspondiente-. Sin mirar, ¿qué temperatura necesitamos para la preparación? –le preguntó.

Sousuke era un tipo al que se le daban bien los retos. Aunque esta vez, el tipo duro iba a perder. Cerró su libro y miró a Makoto, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Veinte grados. Y debe disolverse a cien grados, no a setenta –respondió con total confianza.

Makoto repasó la página y después miró sus anotaciones. Luego volvió a comprobar la página. No podía haberse equivocado. ¿Qué página…?

-Vaya, es cierto. Cien grados –dijo, mirándolo asombrado-. Tienes razón.

-¿Vas a besarme ahora o prefieres hacerlo más tarde?

-Ahora mismo.

Makoto sabía que le había dejado atónito porque tenía las manos inmóviles. En casa, su vida estaba dictada por su padre. Pero en el instituto era distinto. Tenía que hacerlo de ese modo porque si no tuviera controlado ningún aspecto de su vida acabaría convirtiéndose en un maniquí.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó Sousuke.

-Sí.

Le cogió una mano. Nunca se atrevería a hacerlo si hubiera alguien delante, y se sentía agradecido por la intimidad que les ofrecían los libros de no ficción que los rodeaban. Sousuke se quedó sin respiración cuando el otro se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hacia él. Makoto intentaba olvidarse del hecho de que sus dedos eran largos y ásperos y de que era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Estaba nervioso. Aunque no había necesidad. Ahora era él quien tenía el control. Podía sentir cómo el pelinegro intentaba contenerse. Le estaba permitiendo dar el primer paso, lo que no estaba nada mal. No sabía de qué era capaz si se dejara ir.

Makoto le obligó a colocar la mano en su mejilla para que pudiera cubrirle la cara, y lo oyó tragar con dureza. Reprimió una sonrisa porque esa reacción demostraba que era él quien tenía el poder. Sousuke se quedó inmóvil cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Entonces, el castaño giró la cabeza hacia su mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

-Ahí lo tienes, ya te he besado –dijo, soltándole la mano y dando por zanjado el asunto.

El chulo de Samezuka y su gran ego habían sido derrotados por un estúpido de Iwatobi.

 **.**

 **Ese Makoto ha dejado a Sousuke con las ganas (y a todas nosotras ¬¬). ¿Alguien ha notado el guiño que le he hecho a Kuroko no Basuke metiendo a los de Teiko? ¿Nadie?... Okey...**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Importante reputación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Al parecer empiezo el año con buena inspiración, así que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Parece que todas queríais ese beso en el capítulo anterior, pero no pudo seeeer. ¡Muchas gracias **_Krissia Snchez_ **,** _MikuFuyuppe_ **,** _I'm Vale_ **y** _Guest_ **por sus reviews!**

 **Advertencia: Makoto abriéndose _un porquito_ ante Sousuke, y el comienzo de una _no_ muy esperada relación.**

 **.**

Chapter 8: Importante reputación.

-¿Y a esto lo llamas besar?

-Sí.

De acuerdo, a Sousuke le había desconcertado un poco que Makoto le hubiera hecho poner la mano sobre su sedosa mejilla. "Maldita sea" había pensado "por la manera que ha reaccionado mi cuerpo se diría que estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas". Hacía un minuto, le tenía completamente hechizado. Luego, el Gran Príncipe le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla y se había hecho con la posición de ventaja. Le sorprendió, eso estaba claro. Sousuke estalló en carcajadas, deliberadamente, para que todos se interesaran por lo que hacían, que era justo lo que Makoto no quería.

-Shh –soltó el castaño, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro para que se callase. Cuando rió con más fuerza, le golpeó el brazo con el pesado libro de química.

En el brazo dolorido.

-¡Ay! –exclamó Sousuke con una mueca de dolor. Sentía como si un millón de abejas le clavaran su aguijón en el hombro-. ¡Coño, qué daño!

Makoto se mordió el labio. Un labio carnoso que tenía muy buena pinta, a su parecer.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó.

-Sí –contestó Sousuke entre dientes mientras intentaba concentrarse en los labios de Makoto para olvidarse del dolor.

-Bien.

Se levantó la manga para examinarse, porque en ese momento le dolía más el hombro que la propia herida. Aún así, gracias a su compañero de laboratorio, una de las grapas que le pusieron en el centro de salud tras la pelea con los de Teiko en el parque estaba sangrando. Makoto tenía un buen derechazo para alguien que probablemente solo hubiera vivido una pelea en las películas.

Aspiró con fuerza y se ablandó:

-¡Oh, Dios! No pretendía hacerte daño, _Sousuke_. De verdad que no. Cuando amenazaste con enseñarme la cicatriz, te levantaste la manga izquierda.

-No iba a enseñártela de verdad. Estaba tomándote el pelo. No pasa nada –le dijo. Vaya, parecía que era la primera vez que ese chico veía sangre. Aunque claro, era probable que Makoto la tuviera azul.

-Sí, sí que pasa –insistió mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Te están sangrando los puntos.

-Son grapas –matizó Sousuke, intentando poner una nota de humor. El pobre de Makoto estaba más blanco de lo normal. Y respiraba con fuerza, casi jadeando. Si se desmayaba, iba a perder la apuesta con Tooru. Si no era capaz de aguantar una mancha de sangre, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando tuvieran relaciones sexuales? A no ser que no se desnudaran, entonces no tendría que ver todas las cicatrices que Sousuke tenía. "A la mierda" pensó "me gusta hacerlo con las luces encendidas… Me gustaría sentirlo contra mí, y quiero que sepa que está conmigo y no con otro capullo".

-Sousuke, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Makoto. Su preocupación parecía sincera.

¿Debería contarle que se le había ido el santo al cielo y que se había puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacerle el amor?

Yamazaki-sensei apareció por el pasillo con una expresión ceñuda.

-Chicos, esto es una biblioteca. Guarden silencio –dijo. Pero entonces reparó en la pequeña veta de sangre que serpenteaba por el brazo de Sousuke y le manchaba la manga-. Tachibana-kun, acompáñele a la enfermería. Yamazaki-kun, la próxima vez que venga al instituto, lleve la herida bien vendada.

-Sensei, ¿no cuento con su comprensión? Me estoy desangrando.

-Haga algo para ayudar a la humanidad o al planeta, Yamazaki-kun, y entonces contará con mi comprensión. La gente que se mete en peleas callejeras no conseguirá nada de mí excepto rechazo. Ahora vaya a curarse.

Makoto cogió los libros del regazo de Sousuke y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Vamos.

-Puedo llevar los libros –contestó mientras lo seguía fuera de la biblioteca. Estaba presionándose la manga contra la herida, con la esperanza de que se detuviera la hemorragia.

Él caminaba delante de Sousuke. Si le decía que necesitaba ayuda para caminar porque se sentía débil, ¿se lo tragaría y acudiría a su rescate? Tal vez debería tropezarse… Aunque conociéndole, seguro que no le importará.

Justo antes de llegar a la enfermería, se dio la vuelta. Le temblaban las manos.

-Lo siento mucho, Sousuke. No pretendía… -Makoto había perdido los papeles. Si se ponía a llorar, no sabía qué iba a hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicos llorones que no fueran Rin.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Si esto llega a saberse, no voy a lograr que lo olviden nunca. Ay, Dios, si Yamazaki-sensei llama a mi padre, me matará. O al menos desearé que lo haga.

Él seguía hablando y temblando, como si fuera un coche sin frenos y con unos pésimos amortiguadores.

-¿Makoto?

-… y mi padre me echará la culpa de todo. Admito que es culpa mía. Pero se pondrá histérico conmigo y yo tendré que explicárselo, y espero que…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sousuke le gritó:

-¡Makoto!

Le miró con una expresión tan confusa que no sabía si sentir lástima por él o si sentirse atónito porque no dejara de hablar. Parecía que no iba a detenerse nunca.

-¡Eres tú quien se está poniendo histérico! –le recordó. Makoto tenía los ojos claros y brillantes, pero ahora estaban apagados y vacíos, como si estuvieran en otra parte. Miró al suelo, a su alrededor, y a todos lados menos a Sousuke.

-No, no es verdad. Me encuentro bien.

-Y una mierda. Mírame –el castaño vaciló un instante.

-Estoy bien –dijo, mirando ahora a una de las taquillas que había en el pasillo-. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho.

-Si no me miras, voy a desangrarme aquí mismo y tendrán que hacerme una trasfusión. Mírame, joder –cuando lo hizo, todavía respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué? Si quieres decirme que mi vida está fuera de control, ya soy consciente de ello.

-Ya sé que no pretendías hacerme daño. Incluso aunque hubiera sido así, probablemente me lo mereciera –soltó Sousuke. Esperaba quitarle hierro al asunto para que al chico no le diera un ataque de nervios en el pasillo-. Cometer errores no es ningún crimen, ¿sabes? ¿De qué sirve tener una reputación si no puedes arruinarla de vez en cuando?

-No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor, Sousuke. Te odio.

-Yo también te odio. Pero, eh, por lo menos ya me has empezado a llamar por mi nombre.

Él lo miró negando con la cabeza. Parecía que no tenía ganas de reprimir las palabras de Sousuke, lo que le hizo preocuparse un poco más.

En lugar de marcharse, su compañero de laboratorio abrió la puerta de la enfermería para que entrara. Suponía que todavía podía responder, aunque aún le temblaran las manos.

-Está sangrando –le gritó a la señorita Amakata Miho, la enfermera del instituto.

La señorita Miho le obligó a sentarse en una de las camillas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sousuke miró a Makoto. Tenía una expresión de preocupación, como si le angustiara que pudieran dañarle allí mismo. El pelinegro esperaba que el ángel de la muerte tuviera el mismo aspecto que él cuando estirara la pata. No le importaría ir al infierno si le recibía alguien como Makoto.

-Se me han abierto las grapas –dijo-. No es para tanto.

-¿Y cómo ha ocurrido? –preguntó la señorita Miho mientras le levantaba la manga de la camiseta, dejando ver no solo la herida, si no la gran inflamación morada de su hombro. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Makoto.

Ama-chan humedeció un trozo de tela blanca y le dio ligeros toque en el brazo. Sousuke contuvo la respiración, esperando a que desapareciera el escozor. No iba a chivarse de su compañero, sobre todo cuando estaba intentarlo seducirlo.

-Lo he golpeado yo –dijo Makoto, que no apartaba los ojos de su hombro.

La enfermera se dio la vuelta, asombrada.

-¿Le has golpeado?

-Por accidente –intervino Sousuke, sin saber exactamente por qué intentaba proteger a un chico que le odiaba y que probablemente preferiría suspender la clase de su hermana que ser su compañero.

Sus planes con Makoto no iban como esperaba. El único sentimiento que había afirmado sentir hacia él era el odio. E imaginarse a Tooru montando en su moto era mucho más doloroso que la mierda antiséptica que Ama-chan estaba frotando contra su herida.

Si quería salvar la dignidad y su Honda, iba a tener que conseguir quedarse a solas con Makoto. Era posible que su preocupación significase que no le odiaba del todo. Nunca había conocido a un chico que lo tuviera todo tan programado, que supiera con claridad cuáles eran sus objetivos. Era un robot. O eso le parecía. Siempre que Sousuke lo veía, parecía actuar como un príncipe acosado por las cámaras. Quién iba a decir que un simple brazo sangriento conseguiría trastocarlo.

Miró de nuevo a Makoto. Estaba concentrado en su herida, sobre todo en la hinchazón del hombro, y en las curas de la enfermera. Ojalá estuvieran en la biblioteca. Sousuke podía asegurar que estaba pensando en enrollarse con él. Se había excitado solo de pensarlo, ahí delante de la señorita Miho. Menos mal que la enfermera se alejó hacia el botiquín. ¿Dónde había un enorme libro de química cuando necesitabas uno?

-Quedemos el jueves después del instituto. Ya sabes, para trabajar en el borrador –sugirió. Y tenía dos razones para hacerlo: la primera es que, delante de la señorita Miho, debía dejar de pensar en Makoto desnudo, y la segunda es que quería quedarse a solas con él.

-El jueves estoy ocupado –dijo.

Probablemente tuviera planes con el imbécil de Serizawa Nao. Era obvio que prefería estar con ese capullo antes que con Sousuke.

-Pues el viernes –añadió probándola, aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo. Poner a prueba a un chico como Makoto podría significar un duro golpe para su ego. Aunque lo había cogido en un momento vulnerable y todavía le temblaban las manos después de haber visto la sangre. Sousuke admitía que era un capullo manipulador.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-El viernes tampoco puedo –la erección se le había bajado del todo-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado por la mañana? –sugirió-. Podemos quedar en la biblioteca.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda?

-Cállate. Nos veremos allí a las diez.

-Es una cita –anunció mientras la señorita Miho, que obviamente les estaba escuchando, terminó de ponerle la venda en el brazo.

Makoto recogió sus libros.

-No es una cita, Sousuke –aseguró por encima del hombro.

El pelinegro cogió el libro y salió corriendo al pasillo tras él. Caminaba solo. El timbre aún no sonaba por los altavoces, lo que significaba que todavía estaban dando clase.

-Puede que no sea una cita, pero todavía me debes un beso. Siempre cobro las deudas –replicó. Los ojos de su compañero de laboratorio pasaron de estar apagados a brillar con intensidad. Era una mirada enloquecida y ardiente. "Mmm, peligroso". Sousuke le guió un ojo-. Y no te comas el coco con el color de la camiseta que te vas a poner el sábado. Acabará por los suelos cuando nos demos el lote.

 **1.8**

Una cosa tenía clara… No iba a darse el lote con Yamazaki Sousuke. Afortunadamente, Yamazaki-sensei los había tenido ocupados toda la semana, haciendo experimentos, de modo que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar excepto para decidir quién encendía el mechero Bunsen. Aunque cada vez que Makoto miraba el brazo vendado de Sousuke, se acordaba del golpe que le propinó. Y, lo que era peor, de su hinchazón en el hombro. ¿Qué demonios era? ¿Cómo se lo hizo? Eran las preguntas que le habían recorrido por la mente desde ese día, además de relacionar esa lesión con su dejada en la natación.

"¿Y si él…?"

Makoto intentó no pensar en él mientras se peinaba para su _cita_ con Serizawa Nao. Era viernes por la noche, e iban a ir a cenar y al cine. Después de comprobar su aspecto en el espejo, hasta tres veces, salió de su cuarto oyendo como Ren, encerrado en su habitación, oía una música no muy agradable a todo volumen. Se dirigió al patio donde su hermana miraba como hipnotizada el movimiento lento de las nubes. Su padre, que llevaba una bata marrón, descansaba acomodado en una tumbona, leyendo una revista de coches. La tranquilidad reinaba en la escena. Tachibana Noya bajó la revista y Makoto vio su expresión tensa y ceñuda.

-Mako, no vengas más tarde de las diez y media.

-Papá, el cine empieza a las ocho. Llegaremos a casa cuando acabe la peli.

-Ya has oído lo que te he dicho. No más tarde de las diez y media. Si tienes que salirte del cine para llegar a casa a tu hora, pues te sales. Los padres de Nao-kun no respetarán a un chico que no tiene toque de queda.

El timbre de casa sonó.

-Probablemente sea él –dijo Makoto.

-Pues date prisa y ve a abrirle. Un chico como él no esperará para siempre, ya lo sabes.

Makoto salió corriendo a la puerta principal antes de que su padre lo hiciera por él y los hiciera a quedar a los dos como tontos. La verdad era que su padre tenía un concepto demasiado justo a la relación de Makoto y Nao. Él sabía que no eran pareja, sin embargo, siempre intentaba inculcarlo hacia empezar una relación. Noya pensaba que juntando las dos familias, su economía mejoraría rápidamente. "Es por tu bien" había justificado ante Makoto siempre que sacaba el tema de Serizawa Nao.

Nao apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una docena de rosas rojas en la mano.

-Para ti –dijo, sorprendiendo al castaño.

¡Vaya! Makoto había sido un idiota por pensar tanto en Sousuke esa semana. Abrazó a Nao y le dio un beso, un verdadero beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso? –siguió este, levemente asombrado y con su imborrable sonrisa.

-Es mi regalo para ti. Deja que las ponga en agua.

Su padre tenía razón; estar con Serizawa Nao era la mejor opción. Canturreó alegre mientras se dirigía a la cocina, oliendo la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Puso agua en un jarrón, preguntándose si Sousuke habría llevado flores a su pareja alguna vez. Podía ser que le regalase cuchillos o algo así, por si su novia los necesitaba cuando fuera a alguna parte sin él. Estar con Nao sería más…

¿Aburrido?

No. No eran aburridos. Eran prudentes. Acomodados. Monos.

Después de cortar la parte inferior de los tallos y colocar las rosas en el jarrón, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero su madre se cruzó con él justo antes de que él se cruzara con Nao. La cara de preocupación que Tachibana Aimi tenía no le gustó un pelo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-¿Seguro de que quieres salir con él, Mako? Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer caso a todas esas cosas que tu padre diga.

Makoto tardó unos segundos en contestar. Su madre parecía ser la única que pudiera ver a través de él, porque Aimi siempre notaba sus preocupaciones y problemas. Aimi siempre estaba de su parte. Aimi sabía que en realidad él no estaba cómodo en esa situación. Sin embargo, era lo correcto.

-No lo hago por papá, lo hago por mí –y, con una sonrisa falsa, salió de la cocina.

Se encontró con Nao charlando con su padre en el patio, algo que no le gustaba mucho.

-¿Preparado? –preguntó Makoto.

Nao le lanzó su súper sonrisa blanca de un millón de dólares.

-Sí.

-Tráelo a las diez y media –dijo su padre.

Como si un chico con toque de queda debiera tener además valores. Qué ridiculez, pero al mirar a Ran, Makoto se tragó las ganas de discusión.

-Por supuesto, Tachibana-san –respondió Nao.

Una vez sentados en su Mercedes, el castaño le preguntó:

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-Hay un cambio de planes. La empresa de mi padre ha conseguido entradas para ver a los _Japan Cubs_. En unos sitios situado justo detrás del banquillo. Mako, vamos a ver a los _Cubbies._

-Qué guay. ¿Estaremos de vuelta a las diez y media? –le preguntó, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de que su padre estaría esperándolo a la puerta de casa.

-Sí, a no ser que el partido se prolongase demasiado. ¿Cree tu padre que te convertirás en una calabaza o algo así?

-No, solo es que, no quiero darle un disgusto –dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre es un poco raro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

Ya en el partido, Nao le condujo al palco de la empresa de su padre en el estadio Kiyama Tok. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente de varios bufetes de abogados del centro de la ciudad. El padre de Nao les dio la bienvenida. Su madre le dio un abrazo a Makoto y un beso al aire antes de dejarlos para que se relacionaran con el resto de la gente. Makoto observó a Nao mientras hablaba con otras personas en las gradas. Aquí se sentía como en casa, estaba en su elemento. Estrechaba las manos, sonreía de oreja a oreja y respondía con carcajadas a los chistes que contaban los demás, tuvieran o no gracia.

-Veamos el partido en esas butacas de ahí –sugirió, llevando a Makoto a un asiento después de haber comprado unos refrescos en la cafetería.

-El año que viene espero conseguir una pasantía en Kamao, Izaki y Onodera –dijo en voz baja-. Así pasaré más tiempo con estos tipos.

Cuando Onodera-san apareció a su lado, Nao adoptó un tono muy serio. Makoto lo miraba con admiración mientras hablaba con el señor Onodera como si fueran viejos amigos. Definitivamente, su _novio_ tenía un don especial para hacerle la pelota a la gente.

-He oído que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre –dijo Onodera-san.

-Sí, señor –replicó Nao, y acto seguido se puso a charlar sobre baloncesto y finanzas, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Nao para seguir conversando con Onodera-san.

Nagisa llamó a Makoto al móvil y este le describió los momentos claves del partido. Mientras charlaban, esperaba a que Nao terminara de hablar con el señor Onodera. Nagisa le comentó que se lo había pasado genial bailando en un sitio llamado Club Mystique, un local en el que dejaban entrar a adolescentes. Le aseguró que a Haru y a él les encantaría, pero Makoto no estaba tan seguro de ello.

En el séptimo cambio de jugadores, Nao y Makoto se pusieron en pie y tararearon el himno. Desafinaron un montón, pero no importaba porque en ese momento daba la impresión de que los miles de seguidores de los Japan Cubs que estaban cantando desafinaban tanto como ellos. A Makoto le gustaba divertirse así con Nao, lo que le hacía pensar que había sido excesivamente crítico con él antes.

A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco se volvió hacia Nao y le repitió que no podía llegar a casa con retraso aunque el partido no hubiera acabado aún. Él le cogió de la mano. Makoto tenía la sensación de que iba a disculparse por no haberle hecho mucho caso durante su conversación con Onodera-san. Entonces, Onodera-san invitó a Izaki-san a unirse al grupo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Hubo demasiada tensión en su casa últimamente. No quería añadir más.

-Nao… -dijo, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Él le respondió rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Al final del tercer tiempo, cuando ya eran las diez pasadas, Makoto intervino en la conversación:

-Lo siento, pero Nao tiene que llevarme a casa.

Onodera-san e Izaki-san estrecharon la mano de Nao y, acto seguido, lo sacó del estadio.

-Mako, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pasantía en KI&O?

-Ahora mismo no me importa, Nao. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez y media.

-Pues llegarás a las once. Llama a tu padre y dile que estamos en mitad de un atasco.

Nao no se imaginaba cómo se ponía su padre cuando estaba de malhumor. Afortunadamente, eran muchas las veces que había podido evitar que fuera a casa a recogerlo, y cuando lo hacía era solo para pasar unos minutos. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía cuando su padre descargaba su ira sobre él.

Se pusieron en macha, no a las once, sino casi a las once y media. Nao todavía seguía hablando de su posible pasantía en KI&O mientras escuchaban el resumen del partido por la radio.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Makoto, acercándose para darle un beso rápido.

-Quédate aquí un rato –le susurró contra los labios-. Ya que vamos a empezar a salir… Divirtámonos un rato juntos.

-Es muy tarde –replicó, lanzándole una mirada cargada de disculpas-. Pasaremos juntos más noches.

-Espero que sea pronto.

Makoto entró en casa, preparado para el sermón. Tal y como esperaba, su padre estaba en la entrada, cruzado de brazos.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-¿Crees que puedes saltarte mis reglas a la torera?

-No.

Noya dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Papá, de verdad que lo siento. En lugar de ir al cine, fuimos a un partido de baloncesto y el tráfico era horrible.

-¿A un partido de baloncesto? ¿Habéis estado en la ciudad todo este tiempo? ¡Os podrían haber atracado!

-Estamos bien, papá.

-Crees que lo sabes todo, Mako, pero no es así. Vete a saber, podrías estar muerto en algún callejón de la ciudad mientras yo pienso que estás en el cine. Comprueba tus bolsillos y mira si te falta dinero o algún documento.

Revisó su chaqueta y repasó el contenido de sus bolsillos, únicamente para complacerle. Sostuvo en alto el dinero y los documentos.

-Está todo aquí.

-Considérate afortunado. Por esta vez.

-Siempre me ando con cuidado cuando voy a la ciudad, papá. Además, Nao estaba conmigo.

-No quiero oír ninguna excusa, Mako. ¿No has pensado que sería un detalle por tu parte llamar para contarme el cambio de planes y para decirme que ibas a llegar tarde? –"¿Para que me grites por teléfono y después tenga que aguantar al llegar a casa?" pensó Makoto, sin embargo, no podía decirle eso en la casa.

-No se me ocurrió –contestó sin más.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en esta familia? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Makoto.

-Ya lo sé, papá. Te prometo que la próxima vez llamaré. Estoy cansado, ¿puedo irme a la cama?

Su padre le despachó con un gesto de la mano.

Makoto estaba subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto cuando notó como las lágrimas empezaban a desprenderse de sus ojos. Intentó retenerlas como pudo hasta poder entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Al tirarse en la cama, tuvo que apoyar la cara en una almohada para que el grito que soltó a continuación no fuera escuchado. Estaba tan metido en su llanto y enfado, que no oyó la puerta abrirse.

De repente, sintió un peso de más junto a él y una mano en su cabeza. Al levantar la vista, su hermana lo miraba con unos ojos de preocupación que lo hacían sentir destrozado.

-¿Estás bien, _onii-chan_? –preguntó.

Makoto se secó las lágrimas y puso una falsa sonrisa.

-Sí, Ran, estoy bien.

-Si quieres, puedo dormir contigo.

Entonces su sonrisa se transformó en verdadera. Su hermana no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, le llegaba directamente al corazón.

-Me encantaría.

 **.**

 **¿Alguien más está enamorado de esa Ran?**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: La estúpida espera

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A:** **Quizás he tardado algo más en subir esta capítulo, pero ha sido por una serie de problemas con FanFiction. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y ahora que he empezado las clases escribiré más de seguido porque, sinceramente, las horas muertas en el instituto me dan mucha inspiración. Bueno, ¡muchas gracias a** _MikuFuyuppe_ **,** _I'm Vale_ **,** _SharkBaitLya_ **y** _Natsuna27_ **por sus reviews, me animan siempre a continuar!  
Para **_MikuFuyuppe_ **: La verdad es que tu idea me encanta, y me da mucha rabia el no poder hacerla porque como ya han empezado el curso sería muy difícil de explicar que de repente Kise "se metiera" en él. De verdad que me gustaría hacerlo, pero no sabría como. Lo siento...**

 **Advertencia: Sousuke acercándose ****_un poco más_** **a la equivocada vida que cree que tiene Makoto. ¿Y Tachibana Aimi siendo una posible futura shippeadora de SouMako?**

 **.**

Chapter 9: La estúpida espera.

El sábado por la mañana el grito de su madre lo despertó. Makoto apartó de una manotada las sábanas, se levantó y salió corriendo por las escaleras para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

Ren estaba sentado en una silla, frente a la mesa de la cocina, y al lado de Ran, que miraba hacia el suelo ocultando su cara con su mata de pelo. Su hermano pequeño acababa de tirar todo un bol de cereales al suelo mientras se reía a carcajadas del llanto que había provocado en la niña.

-¡Ren, si vuelves a hacerlo, te irás a tu habitación! –le gritó su madre antes de agacharse para recoger los pedazos de bol que había por el suelo.

-¡Pues mejor! ¡No sé por qué tengo que venir a desayunar aquí con esta _pelmazo_ de hermana! –y, dicho eso, Ren salió derecho a su cuarto.

Aimi miró a Makoto de forma desolada desde el suelo, y este dirigió sus ojos a su hermana, que parecía haberse escondido entre sus hombros.

-Yo me encargo –dijo, corriendo tras su hermano.

Cuando Makoto fue hacia el cuarto de Ren, su padre hizo acto de presencia.

-No lo mimes tanto, Makoto. Si sigue comportándose así, lo meteremos en un correccional. ¿Te gustaría eso? –gritó hacia el cuarto del menor.

No soportaba que su padre hiciera eso. Siempre imaginaba lo peor que pudiera suceder en lugar de intentar arreglar lo que estaba mal. Cuando Makoto llegó a la habitación de su hermano, vio en él la misma desesperación en sus ojos.

Noya llegó al segundo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Esta es la razón por la que hace meses que no te dejo salir –le dijo.

-Papá, para.

-¡Dejadme en paz los dos! –gritó Ren.

-No tienes que empeorar las cosas –siguió Makoto en bajo-. Ren ya está alterado, ¿de qué sirve echar más hierro al asunto?

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

La tensión apareció de nuevo: nació en su interior y se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Se hizo más intensa y estalló con tal fuerza que Makoto apenas fue capaz de reprimirla.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué crees que todo se vuelve contra ti? –vociferó-. Papá, ¿no te das cuenta de que en el fondo se arrepiente? En lugar de chillarle, ¿por qué no te detienes un momento a pensar qué ha podido salir mal?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Makoto cerró de un portazo la puerta e inspiró con fuerza. Al darse la vuelta, su hermano lo miraba sorprendido. Incluso podía asegurar que había un toque de admiración en sus ojos.

-...Gracias por… eso.

 **1.9**

Sousuke llevaba una hora esperando en la biblioteca. Bueno, más bien una hora y media. Antes de las diez, salió a sentarse en los bancos de cemento. A las diez volvió adentro y se quedó mirando el expositor, fingiendo estar interesado en los próximos eventos anunciados por la biblioteca. No quería parecer ansioso por ver a Makoto. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco se sentó en los sofás de la sección de literatura juvenil y aprovechó para hojear el libro de química. De acuerdo, era posible que solo estuviera pasando las páginas sin fijarse en lo que había escrito.

Ya eran las once. ¿Dónde se habría metido Makoto?

Podría ir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Es más, debería ir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Pero tenía la estúpida necesidad de saber la razón por la que Makoto le había dejado plantado. Intentaba convencerse de que era cuestión de orgullo, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por él.

Durante su ataque de nervios en la enfermería, le dio a entender a Sousuke que su padre no era el candidato idóneo para el Padre del Año. ¿No se daba cuenta Makoto de que ya tenía dieciocho años y que podía irse de casa si quería? Si lo pasaba tan mal, ¿por qué se quedaba allí?

Porque sus padres eran ricos.

Para un chico de la banda de Iwatobi, una vida sin toallas de diseño y una sirvienta que le siguiera a todas partes probablemente fuera peor que la muerte.

Ya había esperado suficiente a Makoto. Iba a ir a su casa, para que le explicara por qué le había dejado plantado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a la moto y se dirigió a la otra punta de la zona donde él vivía. Sabía más o menos por donde quedaba la casa de Makoto… cerca de la oficina de su padre.

Sousuke se esperaba una gigantesca y vomitiva mansión blanca flanqueada por columnas. Pero cuando vio el nombre de "Tachibana" en la puerta de esa casa que tenía tan poco de mansión, sus expectativas de Makoto quedaron un tanto… Bajas.

Aparcó la moto en el camino de entrada y llamó al timbre.

Se aclaró la garganta, para no atragantarse al hablar.

"Mierda, ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿Y por qué me siento tan inseguro, como si él fuera a juzgarme y yo tuviera que impresionarlo?"

Nadie respondía. Volvió a llamar.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de renunciar y alejarse con el rabo entre las piernas, la puerta se abrió. Delante de él apareció una señora que, por esos resplandecientes ojos, no cabía duda que era la madre de Makoto. Cuando lo miró, reparó en que tenía una radiante sonrisa y un gesto tan amable que hasta los ángeles podrían envidiarla. Sousuke ya comprendió de dónde había salido Makoto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó gentilmente. El pelinegro tenía la impresión de que si se quedaba ahí callado durante más tiempo, esa señora le traería hasta un té con pastas-. ¿Te has perdido? ¿Buscas alguna calle?

-Yo, esto, no buscaba nada. Me llamo Sousuke. Solamente quería saber si Makoto estaba, bueno, en casa –respondió, aplaudiéndose de manera sarcástica mentalmente por haberse quedado sin palabras dos veces.

-Oh, no, lo siento –contestó-. ¿Quieres pasar a esperarlo? Aunque puede que tarde…

-En ese caso, no. Gracias, señora –dijo, a modo de despedida.

-Le diré que has venido.

Con la sonrisa permanente, la señora Tachibana cerró la puerta y Sousuke se quedó ahí; inmóvil. Unos segundos después, regresó a la moto, preguntándose si debería sentirse alegre por haber conocido a una mujer tan agradable o imbécil por no haber aceptado el pasar y esperar a Makoto.

 **2.9**

-¿Quién es Sousuke?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dirige su madre después de llegar a casa del supermercado, donde había ido para ayudar a su padre con las compras.

-Es un chico del instituto que me ha tocado como compañero en la clase de química –respondió Makoto en voz baja. Esperó un momento antes de añadir-: ¿Por qué lo conoces?

-Vino aquí después de que te fueras al supermercado. Parecía preocupado por verte.

La realidad le golpeó en la cara. ¡Ay, Dios! Se le había olvidado el que quedó con Sousuke esa mañana.

Cuando pensó en ello, le imaginó esperándolo en la biblioteca y le invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era él quien no confiaba en que Sousuke se presentara, pero al final había sido Makoto quien no cumplió con su palabra. El pelinegro debía estar furioso. Y el castaño se sentía fatal.

-Y también parecía un _buen_ chico –la sonrisa en la cara de su madre le hizo mirarla con un gesto de interrogación.

-¿Sousuke? –su padre interrumpió de repente en la conversación-. ¿No te ha tocado con Haruka o alguno de tus amigos? Además, ese nombre no me suena de nada.

-Bueno, no es alguien que esté en mi _vínculo de amistades_ –dijo Makoto, intentando explicarse.

-No quiero a alguien así cerca de casa –confesó-. Los vecinos empezarían a chismorrear sobre ti.

"Como hacen con tus hermanos" sabía Makoto que su padre estaba pensando en eso. Esperaba que algún día pudiera vivir en un lugar en el que no tuviera que preocuparse de los cotilleos de los vecinos.

-De acuerdo –accedió.

-Pero, Noya…

-¿Puedes cambiar de compañero? –siguió este sin hacer caso a Aimi.

-No –contestó Makoto.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Sí, papá. Lo he hecho. Yamazaki-sensei se niega a volver a asignar compañeros.

-Quizás no hayas insistido lo suficiente. Llamaré al instituto el lunes y les haré…

Makoto lo miró fijamente, notándose de lo más extraño por tener el sentimiento de proteger a Sousuke.

-Papá, ya me encargo yo. No necesito que llames al instituto y me hagas sentir como un niño de dos años.

-¿Has sido ese chico, Sousuke, el que te ha enseñado a faltarle el respeto a tu padre? ¿De repente, crees que puedes hablarme así porque ese chico sea tu compañero? No es así como te hemos educado tu madre y yo.

"Vaya, aquí viene el sermón" pensó Makoto. Y es que preferiría comer pescado vivo con escamas y todo antes de escuchar eso ahora. Sabía cuál era el significado que se escondía tras sus palabras.

Ren y Ran no eran perfectos, de modo que él tenía que serlo por los tres.

Aspiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

-Papá, lo he entendido. Lo siento.

-Sólo intento protegerte –dijo-. Y tú me lo echas en cara.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

Afortunadamente, sonó el teléfono y su padre fue a atender la llamada. Makoto salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana antes de que su madre le llamara para intentar consolarle con frases cliché como "no hagas caso a tu padre" o "ya sabes cómo es". Ran estaba sentada frente a su ordenador, usando el teclado.

-Hola –dijo él.

Ran levantó la mirada. No estaba sonriendo. Makoto quería que supiera que nada era su culpa, y que Ren no estaba enfadado con ella. Era posible que estuviera incluso más enfadado con él mismo que con otra persona.

-¿Quieres ver alguna película de Disney? –Ran negó con la cabeza-. ¿Jugar a las cartas? –volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero que sepas que Ren no está enfadado contigo –le explicó mientras se acercaba a ella y le frotaba la espalda-. Ya sabes que él te quiere, y yo también.

No hubo respuesta, ni asentimiento de cabeza, ni aproximación verbal. Nada.

Makoto se sentó en el borde de su cama y la observó jugar con el ordenador. De vez en cuando hizo algún comentario para que supiera que estaba allí. Era posible que ahora no le necesitara, pero le gustaría que así fuera. Porque sabía que llegaría el día en el que le necesite, y él no esté allí para ayudarla. Eso le asustaba.

Poco después dejó a su hermana y se fue a su cuarto. Buscó la guía de estudiantes del Free! High School para conseguir el teléfono de Sousuke.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó su número.

-¿Sí? –contestó una voz de hombre.

Aspiró profundamente.

-Hola –respondió él-. ¿Está Sousuke?

-Ha salido. ¿Quién eres?

Makoto se dio cuenta de que estaba desconchándose la uña mientras hablaba.

-Tachibana Makoto. Soy… un amigo del instituto de Sousuke.

-¿Quieres dejar un mensaje? –la voz seria del otro lado le hizo tragar con fuerza.

-Dígale que ha llamado Makoto. Este es mi número…

 **.**

 **¿Algún error? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algún review?**

 **Informo que el próximo capítulo será algo un poquitín más... ¿** ** _Fuerte_** **? Bueno, "estúpidas situaciones típicas de adolescentes" diría yo.**

 **¡Un saludo! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Un cuadrado y un triángulo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Estaba deseando acabar las clases de hoy para llegar a casa y terminar de escribir este capítulo, ¡menudo día tan horrible el de hoy! Menos mal que el escribir esta historia me alegra un poco la moral. ¡Muchísimas gracias a** _MikuFuyuppe_ **,** _I'm Vale_ **,** _aph-shiro666_ **,** _Natsuna27_ **,** _SharkBaitLya_ **por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Advertencia: Mucho (y cuando digo mucho, es mucho) _salseo._ Adolescentes haciendo las típicas tonterías de adolescentes, lo que lleva a Makoto a "ver" una faceta de Sousuke que no conocía. ¿Un Sousuke con corazón?**

 **.**

Chapter 10: Un cuadrado y un triángulo.

Sousuke estaba en el almacén donde los de Samezuka quedaban cada noche. Acababa de fumarse el segundo o tercer cigarro, ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Bebe un poco de cerveza y borra esa cara de deprimido –soltó Rin, pasándole una Coronita. Sousuke le contó que Makoto le había dejado plantado esa mañana y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza, como si él se lo mereciera por haberse acercado a la zona Iwatobi.

El alto cogió la botella pero volvió a lanzársela.

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? –preguntó Tooru, probablemente el más imbécil de los Samezuka. El colega consumía alcohol con la misma moderación con la que consumía droga, es decir, ninguna.

Sousuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sin decir palabra.

-Estaba de coña, tío –masculló el borracho de Tooru.

Nadie quería meterse en líos con el pelinegro. Durante su primer año como pandillero con los de Samezuka, demostró su valía en un encontronazo con una banda rival.

Cuando era un crío, solía pensar que podría salvar el mundo… o al menos salvar a su familia. "Nunca me convertiré en miembro de ninguna banda", se repetía a sí mismo cuando ya tenía edad de meterse en una. "Protegeré a mi familia con mis propias manos". En el barrio donde vivía, o te unes a a Mikoshiba Seijuuro o estás contra él. Entonces, solía soñar con otro futuro, sueños ilusos en los que podía mantenerse al margen de las bandas y seguir protegiendo a su familia. Pero esos sueños se desvanecieron hace mucho tiempo, condenando su futuro, el día en que su madre murió a unas calles de separación de él. Tenía diez años.

Cuando se acercó al auto estrellado, todo lo que pudo ver fue un cuerpo inerte y un montón de sangre por todas partes. En cuestión de segundos, su madre se quedó sin aliento. Aquello fue todo. Había muerto.

No se acercó demasiado, ni tampoco la tocó. Tenía demasiado miedo. No dijo ni una palabra durante los días posteriores a su muerte. Incluso cuando la policía lo interrogó, no fue capaz de hablar. Llegaron a la conclusión de que se encontraba en estado de shock, y que su cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo ocurrido. Tenían razón. Ni si quiera recordaba el gesto de su madre.

Lo que había sucedido hoy, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente claro en su mente. Makoto le había dejado plantado, y su madre le había mirado con un gesto tan alegre que hacía crecer la esperanza en su interior… cosas que deseaba olvidar pero parecía tener incrustadas en el cerebro.

Rin vació la mitad de la cerveza de un trago, sin importarle que le cayera por las comisuras de los labios y que le salpicara la camiseta. Cuando Tooru se dio la vuelta hacia otro de los chicos, Rin se dirigió hacia Sousuke.

-Hanako te la jugó bien, ¿verdad?

Hanako. Azuma Hanako. _Hana-chan._ Joder, claro que esa chica se la había jugado bien. Después de tener una larga relación, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, después de todos los momentos compartidos… El encontrársela enrollándose con otro tío no fue plato de buen gusto. Eran la pareja perfecta de todo Samezuka; ella con su larga y oscura melena, la piel pálida como la nieve y esos ojos marrones oscuros. Conjuntaba perfectamente con un chico como Sousuke. Pero fue _ella_ misma quien lo estropeó todo. Sousuke nunca se había enamorado del todo, pero esa chica lo había llevado _bastante cerca_ de esa peligrosa zona. Lo que le hizo lo hundió en un oscuro pozo.

¿Pero a qué venía eso ahora? Creía que había dejado a todos muy claro que lo superó al tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No confíes en los que van de _inocentes._ Y si no, fíjate en Tachibana Makoto…

Sousuke soltó un taco en voz baja.

-Rin, me lo he pensado mejor, pásame una Coronita –una vez abierta, la vació de un trago y aplastó la lata contra la pared.

-Puede que no quieras escuchar lo que voy a decirte, Rin. Pero vas a tener que hacerlo estés o no borracho, Hanako, esa ex tuya, esa Samezuka sexy que adora los cotilleos y hacerle chupetones a sus novios, te dio una puñalada por la espalda. De modo que lo único que hacer con Tachibana Makoto es utilizarlo porque necesitas devolverle el golpe a alguien –escuchó a Rin, sin mucha gana, mientras cogía otra cerveza.

-¿Crees que intento hacer eso con mi compañero de química?

-Sí, pero te va a salir el tiro por la culata, colega, porque en realidad ese chico te gusta. Admítelo.

-Solo me interesa por la apuesta –concluyó, sin ninguna intención de admitir nada.

Rin rió con tanta fuerza que acabó tropezando y cayendo de culo sobre el suelo del almacén. Le señaló con la cerveza que aún sostenía en la mano.

-Amigo, se te da tan bien mentirte a ti mismo que empiezas a creerte todas las gilipolleces que sueltas por la boca. Hanako y Tachibana son polos opuestos, Sou.

El alto cogió otra cerveza. Cuando abrió la pestaña, reflexionó sobre las diferencias entre Hanako y Makoto; aparte de sus sexos, obviamente. Hanako tenía una mirada sexy, oscura y misteriosa. La mirada de Makoto parecía más bien inocente, con esos ojos verdes tan claros que casi se podía ver a través de ellos. ¿Seguiría siendo así cuando hiciera el amor con él?

"Mierda" pensó "¿Hacer el amor? ¿Por qué coño he mezclado a Makoto y el amor en una misma frase?" se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

La siguiente media hora, la pasó bebiendo tanta cerveza como pudo. Así se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que pensar… en nada.

Una voz de chica le sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¿Os apuntáis a una fiesta en _Danwood Beach_? –preguntó.

Sousuke miró a unos ojos color chocolate. Aunque su mente estuviera nublada y se sentía mareado, sabía con seguridad que el chocolate era lo opuesto a lo verde. No quería verde. El verde se confundía demasiado. El chocolate era sencillo, era más fácil tratar con él. Algo no iba bien, pero no era capaz de identificar de qué se trataba. Y cuando sintió los labios de chocolate sobre los suyos, dejó de importarle todo excepto apartar el verde de su mente. Aunque también recordaba que el chocolate podía ser amargo.

-Sí –dijo cuando separó los labios de los de ella-. ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

Una hora más tarde, estaba con el agua hasta la cintura. Deseaba convertirse en un pirata y surcar mares solitarios. Por supuesto, en el fono de su confusa mente sabía que estaba en el Mizumi Ai y no un océano. Pero en ese momento que no pensaba con claridad, ser un pirata le parecía una opción de narices. Sin familia, sin preocupaciones, sin chicos de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que le perforaban al mirarle.

Unos brazos le rodearon el torso, como tentáculos.

-¿En qué piensas, _cariño_?

-En convertirme en pirata –murmuró al pulo que acababa de dirigirse a él con tanta confianza.

Las ventosas del pulpo le estaban besando la espalda y avanzaban hasta la cara. Pero en lugar de asustarse, Sousuke se sentía a gusto. Conocía ese pulpo, esos tentáculos.

-Tú serás un pirata y yo una sirena. Podrás rescatarme.

De algún modo, tenía la sensación de que era a él a quien deberían rescatar porque sentía que se estaba ahogando con sus besos.

-Hanako –le dijo al cefalópodo de ojos marrones que se había transformado en una sexy sirena, comprendiendo de repente que estaba borracho, desnudo y con el agua hasta la cintura en el Mizumi Ai.

- _Shh_ , relájate y disfruta.

Hanako le conocía lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar la realidad y ayudarle a concentrarse en la fantasía. Le abrazaba con sus manos y su cuerpo. Parecía ingrávida en el agua. Sousuke llevó las manos hacia lugares en los que había estado antes y tanteó un territorio que le resultaba familiar, pero la fantasía no le invadió esta vez. Y cuando volvió la mirada hacia la orilla, el bullicio provocado por sus ruidosos amigos le recuerda que no estaban solos y que a su pulpo-sirena le encantaba tener público.

A él no.

Cogió a su sirena de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la orilla. Hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de sus colegas y le dijo a su sirena que se vistiera mientras él se ponía los pantalones. Hecho eso, la cogió de nuevo de la mano y se abrieron paso a través de la multitud hasta dar con un espacio vacío en el que poder sentarse junto a sus amigos.

Sousuke se recostó sobre una enorme roca y estiró las piernas. Su ex novia se acurrucó a su lado, como si nunca hubieran roto, como si nunca le hubiera engañado con otro. Se sintió atrapado, sin escapatoria.

Ella dio una calada algo más fuerte que un cigarro y se lo pasó. Él observó el porro fino y bien liado.

-Esto no llevará alucinógenos, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Sousuke estaba desecho, y lo último que necesitaba era mezclar la marihuana y la cerveza con otras drogas. No quería matarse, solo pretendía alcanzar un estado de entumecimiento temporal.

-Solo es marihuana, cariño –dijo, poniéndole el porro en los labios.

Quizás le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo relacionado con disparos y ex novias, y apuestas en las que tenía que acostarse con un chico que creía que era la escoria de la sociedad.

Sousuke aceptó el porro y le dio una calada.

Las manos de su sirena avanzaban hacia el pecho.

-Puedo hacerte feliz, Sou –susurró, tan cerca de él que pudo oler el alcohol y la marihuana en su aliento. O quizás sea el suyo propio, no estaba seguro-. Dame otra oportunidad.

La droga y el alcohol confundían sus sentidos. Y al rememorar la imagen de Serizawa y Makoto abrazados en el instituto, acercó el cuerpo de Hanako hacia él.

No necesitaba un chico como Makoto.

Necesitaba una chica sexy y picante como Hanako, su sirenita mentirosa.

 **1.10**

Makoto convenció a toda su pandilla de Iwatobi para ir esa noche al Club Mystique, el local que le recomendó Nagisa. Estaba en _Kogen no Kodachi_ , en la playa. A Nao no le gustaba mucho bailar, y a él le daba algo de vergüenza, pero aún así acabó bailando con el resto del grupo, incluso con Haru, que al parecer bailaba genial.

Ahora estaban en la casa de veraneo de Nagisa, en la playa que había detrás. El padre de Makoto sabía que este se quedaba ahí a dormir esa noche, de modo que no tenía que preocuparse del toque de queda. Mientras Nagisa y él colocaban unas mantas sobre la arena, Gou, Chigusa y Aiko se habían quedado rezagadas con los chicos, que estaban sacando las botellas de vino y las cervezas que llevaban en el maletero del coche de Nao.

-Rei-chan y yo nos acostamos el fin de semana pasado –espetó Nagisa.

-¿En serio? –el sonrojo en la cara de Makoto fue evidente.

-Sí. Ya sé que quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad, pero pasó sin más. Sus padres estaban en la ciudad, fui a su casa, una cosa llevó a la otra y lo hicimos.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo fue?

-No lo sé. Si te soy sincero, fue un poco extraño. Aunque él estuvo muy cariñoso después, preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba bien. Y por la noche vino a mi casa y me trajo tres docenas de rosas rojas. Tuve que mentir a mis padres y decirles que era por nuestro aniversario. No podría decirles que las flores eran para celebrar que había perdido la virginidad con él. ¿Qué hay de ti y Nao-chan?

-Nao quiere que nos acostemos –le soltó.

-Todos los chicos de más de catorce años desean tener relaciones sexuales –explicó-. Es su _obligación_ querer hacerlo.

-Pero es que… yo no quiero. Por lo menos, no ahora.

-Entonces tu obligación es decir que no –añadió, como si fuera tan fácil. Nagisa ya no era virgen porque había dicho que sí. ¿Por qué a él le costaba tanto dar ese paso?

-¿Cuándo sabré que ha llegado el momento?

-Te aseguro que no vas a venir a preguntármelo. Supongo que cuando estés completamente preparada, querrás hacerlo, sin reservas ni preguntas. Verás, mi primera vez no ha sido divertida ni fácil. Fue un poco chapucera y la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía como un estúpido. Cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres, es más fácil abrirte y asumir que puedes cometer errores y no temer mostrarte vulnerable, y eso es lo que hace que sea hermoso y especial.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que no quería hacerlo con Nao? Quizás en el fondo, no lo quería tanto como suponía. ¿Era capaz de querer tanto a alguien como para abrirme y no temer mostrarse vulnerable? La verdad es que no estaba seguro.

-Sera ha roto con Natsuya-chan –susurró Nagisa-. Ha empezado a salir con una chica de su residencia.

Tadanori Sera era un chico dos años mayor que él, amigo de Rei de cuando estaba en el club de atletismo y no de natación. Cuando este se lo había presentado al resto del grupo, Natsuya-senpai y él empezaron con una extraña relación, pero cuando Sera empezó con la universidad, era cuestión de tiempo que esta terminara. Makoto se compadecía por su senpai, y no le extrañaba que hubiera estado encima de Haru toda la noche, pero eso no lo podía permitir.

Entonces Natsuya y el resto del grupo aparecieron, poniéndose a colocar las mantas sobre la arena. Natsuya agarró a Haru por la camiseta y tiró de él.

-Vayamos a darnos el lote –le dijo.

Makoto ya se estaba incorporando para interponerse, cuando Haru negó rotunda e indiferentemente. El castaño suspiró aliviado; su mejor amigo no era de esos. Pero cuando Natsuya se acercó a Chigusa, la inocente e insegura Chigusa, no pudo hacer nada. Porque a Chigusa le gustaba mucho su senpai y era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Aún así Makoto se acercó a él y le susurró para que nadie pudiera oírlos:

-No juegues con Chigusa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no te gusta tanto. No la utilices.

Natsuya lo apartó de un empujón. Estaba más que borracho.

-En serio, Mako, tienes una perspectiva distorsionada de la realidad. O quizás quieras señalar las imperfecciones de todo para poder seguir luciendo la corona de Rey de los Perfectos.

Eso no era justo. Su intención no era subrayar sus defectos, pero si lo veía avanzar por un camino peligroso, ¿acaso no era su deber como amigo detenerlo?

Tal vez no. Eran amigos, pero no súper amigos. El único al que permitía acercarse lo suficiente era a Haru. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle consejos a Natsuya cuando nunca le dejaría actuar del mismo modo con él mismo?

El resto del grupo y él se quedaron sentados sobre las mantas y hablaron sobre la última carrera delante de una fogata que habían hecho a base de ramitas y viejos trozos de madera.

Rieron, recordando los movimientos fallidos e imitándose unos a otros durante los entrenamientos. Nao imitaba genial a Natsuya.

Makoto estaba justo ahí, sentado junto a sus amigos y Nao, y durante un momento se olvidó de su compañero de química que, últimamente, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Un rato después, Nagisa y Rei se fueron a dar un paseo, Haru se tiró de cabeza al agua, perseguido por Gou y Aiko, y Asahi e Ikuya desaparecieron no supieron en qué momento, y Makoto se tumbó sobre Nao, frente a la hoguera, que iluminaba la arena que les rodeaba con un brillante resplandor. A pesar sus consejos, Natsuya y Chigusa han estado comiéndose a besos todo el tiempo, y aún no habían regresado.

El castaño cogió la botella de cerveza que habían comprado los senpais. Los chicos habían estado bebiendo eso, y las chicas vino, porque Gou no soportaba la cerveza. Makoto se llevó la botella a los labios y la vació. Empezaba a sentirse mareado, pero haría falta que se bebiera otra entera para sentirse desinhibido del todo.

-¿Me has echado de menos este verano? –le preguntó a Nao. Se acurrucó contra él mientras este le acariciaba el pelo, el cual, por cierto, debía estar hecho un desastre.

Nao le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la bragueta. Dejó escapar un gemido lento.

-Sí –susurró contra su cuello-. Un montón.

Cuando Makoto apartó la mano, él le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Le empezó a acariciar el pecho con las manos. Nunca le habían molestado las caricias de Nao, pero el recorrido que estaba haciendo le estaba cabreando y dando asco, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se apartó de su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Mako?

-No lo sé –le dijo. Era verdad, no lo sabía. Las cosas con Nao parecían tensas desde que empezó el curso. No podía dejar de pensar en Sousuke, lo cual le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Alargó una mano y cogió otra cerveza-. Es demasiado forzado -siguió mientras abrió la lata y daba un sorbo-. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada? –y Nao dejó escapar un resoplido fuerte y exagerado.

-Mako, yo quiero hacerlo –el castaño intentó vaciar la cerveza de un trago, aunque acabó derramando un poco.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? –le preguntó.

¿Aquí, donde sus amigos podían verlos si se daban la vuelta?

-¿Por qué no? Ya hemos esperado mucho.

-No sé, Nao –dijo, verdaderamente asustado por estar teniendo aquella conversación pese a saber que llegaría el momento-. Supongo… supongo que imaginaba que sucedería de un modo natural.

-¿Qué puede ser más natural que hacerlo al aire libre, sobre la arena?

-¿Y los condones?

-Me quitaré a tiempo.

Eso no sonaba nada romántico. No era así como quería que fuera su primera vez.

-Hacer el amor significa mucho para mí.

-Y para mí también. Así que hagámoslo ya.

-Tengo la impresión de que el verano de ha cambiado.

-Tal vez –replicó a la defensiva-. Quizás me haya dado cuenta de que hay que vivir la vida y no dejarlo todo para el final. Joder, Mako, ¿quién pensaría que un estudiante de último todavía es virgen? Todos creen que ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya está? Mierda, incluso has permitido que ese tipo, Yamazaki, piense que puede acostarse contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Makoto.

-¿Crees que preferiría acostarme con Sousuke antes que contigo? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía si era el alcohol el culpable de que se sintiera tan sensible o si sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. No podía dejar de pensar en su compañero de laboratorio. Se odiaba a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos, y ahora mismo odiaba a Nao por habérselo recordado-. ¿Y Natsuya? –replicó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los escuchaban-. Siempre estáis juntos y tenéis muy buen rollo.

-Déjalo ya, Mako. Natsuya es mi mejor amigo y nada más. Obviamente tú no te das cuenta porque estás demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Yamazaki. Todos saben que estáis tonteando.

-Eso no es justo, Nao.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Haru, que apareció junto a las otras dos chicas después de haber estado nadando los tres.

-Nada –respondió Makoto, antes de ponerse en pie con las zapatillas en la mano-. Me voy a casa.

-Voy contigo –dijo Haru cogiendo su chaqueta.

-No –le contestó. Por fin se sentía completamente mareado. Era como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, pudiera observarlo todo y quisiera enfrentarse solo a la situación-. No quiero ni necesito a nadie. Iré caminando.

-Está borracho –añadió Aiko, mirando la botella vacía y la lata de cerveza donde había estado sentado.

-No lo estoy –cogió otra cerveza y la abrió antes de acercase a la orilla. Solo. Po sí mismo. Como debía ser.

-No quiero que vayas solo por ahí –dijo Haru.

-Ahora quiero estar solo. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas.

-Mako, vuelve aquí –espetó Nao, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

Makoto lo ignoró.

-No vayas más allá del cuarto muelle. No es seguro –le advirtió Haru.

¿Que no era seguro? Qué más daba. ¿Qué pasaría si le sucediera algo? A Nao no le importaría. Ni a sus padres tampoco.

Cerró los ojos. Sentía que los dedos de los pies se le hundían en la arena y se llenó los pulmones con la fresa y perfumada brisa del Mizumi Ai que le acariciaba la cara.

Y siguió bebiendo cerveza. Se olvidó de todo excepto de la arena y la cerveza, continuó caminando, deteniéndose solo para observar la oscura superficie del lago. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ella y dibujaba una línea que parecía cortarla en dos.

Había pasado dos muelles. O tal vez fueran tres. De todas formas, no quedaba mucho para llegar a su casa. Menos de un kilómetro y medio. Cuando llegó a la siguiente playa, subirá la calle y se dirigirá a casa. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Pero le gustaba tanto sentir la arena bajo los pies, era como una de esas almohadas rellenas de bolitas que se adaptaban a la forma. Y más adelante oyó música. Le encantaba la música. Cerró los ojos y empezó a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción desconocida.

No se había percatado de la distancia que había recorrido y siguió bailando hasta que un bullicio de risas y voces le dejaron paralizado. Frente a él vio a un grupo de personas fácilmente reconocibles del Samezuka. Estaba claro que hacía mucho que había dejado el cuarto muelle atrás.

-Eh, mirad, es Tachibana Makoto, el nadador más sexy te todo el instituto –anunció un tipo-. Ven aquí, guapo. Baila conmigo.

Makoto miró desesperado a la multitud, esperando encontrar una cara amiga, familiar. Sousuke.

Estaba ahí. Y Azuma Hanako estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

Una imagen que daba qué pensar.

Otro de los chicos se lanzó hacia Makoto.

-¿No sabes que esta zona de la playa es solo para pandilleros? –le preguntó, acercándose más-. O quizás has venido atraído por el olor de lo peligroso. ¿Sabes cómo te digo, _nene_?

-Déjame en paz –masculló Makoto como pudo.

-¿Crees que eres demasiado bueno para un tipo como yo? –insistió el desconocido que ya le había alcanzado y se le acechaba con unos ojos llenos de rabia. La música dejó de sonar.

Makoto se tambaleó hacia atrás. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la situación.

-Kazuki, déjala –interfirió Sousuke en voz baja. Era una orden.

Sousuke le estaba acariciando el hombro a Hanako, y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de su piel. Makoto se tambaleó. Estaba en una pesadilla de la que necesitaba escapar, y rápido.

Empezó a correr, las carcajadas de los miembros de la banda resonaron en sus oídos. No podía huir lo suficientemente rápido, tenía la impresión de estar en un sueño en donde sus pies se movían pero no conseguía avanzar.

-¡Makoto, espera! –llamó una voz detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el chico que le estaba persiguiendo en sus sueños… tanto en los que estaba despierto como en los que estaba dormido.

Sousuke.

El chico al que odiaba.

El chico al que no conseguía apartar de sus pensamientos, no importaba lo borracho que estuviera.

-No hagas caso a Kazuki. A veces se deja llevar e intenta dárselas de gamberro –dijo Sousuke. Makoto se quedó atónito cuando le vio acercarse para enjugar una lágrima de su mejilla-. No llores. Nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

"¿Debería decirle que no temo que me hagan daño?" pensó Makoto. Le gustaba no ser capaz de controlar lo que decía.

Aunque no hubiera corrido mucho, había sido lo suficiente para alejarse de los amigos de Sousuke.

No podían verle, ni tampoco oírle.

-¿Por qué estás con Azumane? ¿No era Matsuoka tu novio? –le preguntó antes de que todo empezara a darle vueltas. Se desplomó sobre la arena-. Además, ella es… mala.

Sousuke se ofreció para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Makoto se asustó, y él metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y, de todas formas, a ti qué coño te importa? Me has dejado plantado.

-Tenía cosas pendientes.

-¿Cómo lavarte el pelo o comprar ropa?

Más bien porque su hermano había montado un _pollo_ en el desayuno y su padre le había echado la bronca a él por ello. Makoto le clavó el dedo en el pecho y le dijo:

-Eres un gilipollas.

-Y tú un imbécil –contestó-. Un imbécil con una sonrisa fascinante y unos ojos que pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico.

Hizo una mueca mientras las palabras salieron de su boca, como si hubiera querido volvérselas a tragar.

Makoto esperaba que dijera un montón de cosas, pero eso no. Especialmente eso. Se fijó en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Estás drogado, Sousuke.

-Sí, bueno, tú tampoco pareces estar muy sobrio. Quizás sea el momento perfecto para que me des ese beso que me debes.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te guste tanto que acabes olvidando a tu novio?

¿Besar a Sousuke? Nunca. Aunque era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Muchas veces. Más de las que desearía. Sus labios eran gruesos y tentadores. Ay, Dios, tenía razón. Estaba borracho. Y, definitivamente, no se sentía bien. Se le había pasado el atolondramiento y había empezado a delirar, porque estaba pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar.

Como, por ejemplo, en lo mucho que deseaba saber qué se sentía al tener esos labios pegados a los suyos.

-Está bien. Bésame, Sousuke –dijo, caminando hacia delante e inclinándose hacia él-. Entonces, estaremos en paz.

Este le agarró de los brazos. Eso era. Iba a besar a Sousuke e iba a averiguar qué se sentía. Era peligroso y se reía de Makoto. Pero también era sexy, misterioso y guapo. Estar tan cerca de él le provocaba tal excitación que empezó a estremecerse y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Metió el dedo dentro del pasador del cinturón de Sousuke para mantener el equilibrio. Era como si estuvieran subidos en el tiovivo de una feria.

-Vas a vomitar –dijo el pelinegro.

-Qué va. Estoy… disfrutando del paseo.

-No estamos paseando.

-Ah –dijo, confuso. Soltó el pasador y se concentró en sus pies. Parecía como si se levantaran solos, flotando sobre la arena-. Estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo. Pero estoy bien.

-Ni de coña.

-Si dejaras de moverte, me sentiría mucho mejor.

-No me estoy moviendo. Y odio tener que aguarte la fiesta, tío, pero estás a punto de vomitar.

Tenía razón. El estómago no dejaba de darle vueltas. Sousuke lo tenía sujeto con la mano, mientras que con la otra le apartaba el pelo de la cara, mientras se inclinó y vomitó.

No conseguía que el estómago dejara de darle vueltas. Devolvía una y otra vez. El sonido que emitía, entre tanto gorgoteo y arcada, resultaba asqueroso, aunque estaba demasiado borracho como para que le importara.

-Anda, mira –dijo entre vómito y vómito-. Mi cena está sobre tu zapato.

 **2.10**

Sousuke miró los tropezones que le chorreaban por los zapatos. Le habían ocurrido cosas peores.

Makoto se incorporó, así que él le soltó el pelo. No había podido evitar cogérselo para que no le cayera en cara durante el episodio de lo vómitos. Intentó no pensar en la sensación que le había provocado sentir su pelo deslizándose entre sus dedos como hilos de seda.

Su ilusión de hacerse pirata y raptarle para llevarlo a su barco vuelve a pasarle por la cabeza. Pero ni él es pirata, ni Makoto es su princesa cautiva. Solo eran dos adolescentes que se odiaban el uno al otro. De acuerdo, podía ser que no le odiase de verdad.

Se quitó una bandana que llevaba atada a la muñeca y se la dio.

-Toma, límpiate la cara con esto.

Mientras él se limpió el zapato en las frías aguas de Mizumi Ai, Makoto utilizó la bandana para presionarse las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera una servilleta de un restaurante de categoría.

Sousuke no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba solo… con Tachibana Makoto pedo. No estaba acostumbrado a quedarse a solas con niños pijos a los que la bebida les hacer ponerse sensible, especialmente con uno que le ponía tanto. Tenía dos opciones: o aprovechase de él y ganar la apuesta, lo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, sería una auténtica guarrada o…

-Voy a buscar a alguien para que te lleve a casa –soltó antes de que su embriagado cerebro pensara en el millón de formas distintas de aprovecharse de él esa noche. El alcohol le había dejado tocado, y las drogas también. Y cuando tuviera relaciones con ese chico, quería contar con todas sus facultades.

Makoto frunció los labios, haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

-No. No quiero ir a casa. A cualquier sitio menos a casa.

"Oh mierda" pensó Sousuke "En menudo lío estoy metido".

Cuando Makoto lo miraba, la luz de la luna hacía que sus ojos brillaran como una joya única y valiosa.

-Nao cree que me gustas, ¿sabes? Dice que discutimos porque es nuestra manera de tontear.

-¿Es cierto? –le preguntó, y contuvo la respiración para oír su respuesta. "Por favor, por favor, que sea capaz de recordarla mañana cuando me levante" pensó.

Makoto levantó el dedo y dijo:

-Espera un momento.

Entonces, se arrodilló en el suelo y volvió a vomitar. Cuando terminó, se encontraba demasiado débil para caminar. Parecía el último muñeco de _Ken_ que quedaba en un rastro.

Sousuke la llevó hasta donde sus amigos habían encendido una enorme fogata sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le dio la sensación de que necesitaba que alguien le defendiera. Y seguro que Serizawa no era ese tipo. Ni él mismo tampoco. Había oído que en su primer año, antes de conocer a Serizawa, salió con un alumno de penúltimo curso.

Este chico debía tener experiencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan inocente? Podría estar buenísimo, pero seguía pareciendo inocente.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre ellos conforme se acercaban al grupo. Vieron a un niño rico y desmayado en sus brazos y enseguida pensaron en lo peor. Se me olvidó decir que, durante el paseo, su compañero de laboratorio se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Rin.

Tooru se puso en pie. Estaba muy cabreado.

-Mierda, Sou. ¿He perdido mi RX-7?

-No, imbécil. No me tiro a tíos inconscientes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sousuke pudo ver a una furiosa Hanako. Mierda. Se había pasado un montón con ella esa noche y merecía que estuviera cabreada con él.

Le hizo una señal a Claire para que se acercara.

-Claire, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? –preguntó, echando un vistazo a Makoto.

-Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí. Llevo un buen pedo y no puedo conducir.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tiene novio? ¿Y que es rico? ¿Y de Iwatobi? ¿Y que lleva ropa de diseño que tú nunca podrás permitirte?

Sí, ya sabía todo eso. Y estaba harto y cansado de que todos se lo recordaran continuamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Claire. No un sermón, ¿vale? Ya tengo a Rin para que me dé el coñazo.

Ella levantó en alto los brazos, a la defensiva, y añadió:

-Solo estoy afirmando lo evidente. Eres un chico listo, Sousuke. A ver, seamos lógicos. No importa cuánto desees que forme parte de tu vida, él no pertenece a este mundo. No hay manera de hacer encajar un triángulo en un cuadrado y… Ya me callo.

-Gracias.

Sousuke no añadió que si se trataba de un cuadrado lo suficientemente grande, un triangulito puede caber perfectamente. Todo era cuestión de aplicar una ligera variación a la ecuación.

Estaba demasiado bebido y fumado como para explicárselo ahora mismo.

-He aparcado al otro lado de la calle –comentó Claire. Dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación antes de rematar-. Sígueme.

Acompañó a su amiga hasta el coche, deseando recorrer esa distancia en silencio. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-El año pasado también estuve en clase con él –dijo Claire.

-Bien.

-Es buen chico. Demasiado arreglado –continuó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-La mayoría de los tíos lo odian.

-La mayoría de los tíos desearían ser como él, tener su dinero y su novio.

Sousuke se paró en seco e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿ _Bakazawa_?

-Venga ya, Sou. Serizawa Nao es guapo, es el capitán del equipo de natación de Iwatobi y el héroe del Free! High School. Tú eres más bien como Danny Zuko en _Grease_. Fumas, estás en una banda y has salido con las chicas más malas y guapas. Makoto es como Sandy… una Sandy que nunca aparecerá en el instituto con una chaqueta negra de cuero y un cigarro colgando de la boca. Olvida esa fantasía.

Él dejó a su fantasía en el asiento trasero del coche e Claire y se sentó a su lado.

Makoto se acurrucó contra él, le utilizaba como su almohada personal, su sedoso cabello castaño se desplegaba sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo e intentó quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer con las manos: la derecha estaba apoyada sobre el reposabrazos de la puerta, y la izquierda colgaba sobre Makoto.

Vaciló un momento. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No era virgen. Era un chico de dieciocho años que podía soportar tener a un chico sexy y dormido a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de poner brazo donde estuviera cómodo, justo sobre su pecho?

Contuvo la respiración mientras colocaba el brazo sobre él. Makoto se acurrucó más cerca de él. Se sentía raro y mareado. O eran los efectos del porro o… no le apetecía mucho pensar en la otra opción. Su melena estaba sobre su hombro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó la mano entre su cabello y lo observó mientras los sedosos mechones resbalaban lentamente entre sus dedos. Se detuvo. Tenía una zona de la nunca morada. Como si le hubiera pegado un buen puñetazo en una pelea.

Cuando Claire dio marcha atrás, Rin la detuvo y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Sousuke se apresuró a tapar el moretón de Makoto; no quería que nadie viera esa imperfección. No estaba dispuesto a analizar los motivos por los que actuaba así… supondría comerse mucho la cabeza. Y Hacerlo en ese estado, podría ser mortal.

-Eh, chicos. He pensado apuntarme a dar una vuelta con vosotros –dijo Rin.

Se volvió y vio su brazo descansando sobre Makoto. Chasqueó la lengua censurando el gesto y agitó la cabeza.

-Cállate –le advirtió Sousuke.

-No he dicho nada.

De repente empezó a sonar un teléfono móvil. Sousuke podía sentir la vibración a través de los pantalones de Makoto.

-Es de él –anunció.

-Pues cógelo –contestó Claire.

Se sentía como si acabara de secuestrarle. ¿Y ahora iba a responder a su móvil? Mierda.

Le inclinó ligeramente y distinguió un bulto en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Contesta –susurró Claire.

-Ya voy –siseó él, aunque los dedos le respondía con torpeza mientras intentaba sacar el teléfono.

-Yo lo haré –sugirió Rin, inclinándose sobre el asiento y acercando la mano al trasero de Makoto.

Sousuke le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

-No le pongas las manos encima.

-Jode, tío, solo intentaba ayudar.

A modo de respuesta, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Deslizó los dedos en el bolsillo trasero, intentando no pensar en cómo sería poder acariciarla sin pantalones. Sacó el teléfono poco a poco mientras seguía vibrando.

Cuando logró sacarlo del todo, miró la llamada entrante.

-Es su amigo Nanase.

-Contesta –dijo Rin.

-¿Estás pirado, tío? No voy a hablar con uno de ellos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has sacado del bolsillo?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Una a la que no sabía muy bien cómo responder.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por meterte en camisa de once varas.

-Deberíamos llevarla a casa –dijo Rin-. No puedes retenerla contigo.

Lo sabía. Aunque todavía no estaba preparado para alejarse de él.

-Claire, llevémoslo a tu casa.

 **.**

 **No lo he podido revisar porque me tengo que ir rápido, así que si hay alguna errata o algún fallo, ¡avisadme!**

 **¿Algo que merezca un review?**

 **¿Qué pasará en la casa de Claire?**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	12. Chapter 12: Una fachada Su marca

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Free! no pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Pensaba en subir este capítulo ayer, pero se alargó la cosa. Me he dado cuenta a lo largo de estar escribiéndolo que hay cosas en la historia que yo las sé pero es posible que vosotros no lo tengáis muy claro porque no está _directamente_ explicado. Ciertas dudas y cuestiones. Así que he pensado que al final de este capítulo las explicaré todas un poco, para que quede más claro. ¡Muchas gracias a **_SharkBaitLya_ **,** _schezar_ **,** _Natsuna27_ **,** _NiefBrokelly_ **,** _aph-shiro66_ **por sus reviews que me animan a continuar!  
Para **_schezar_ **: Suelo actualizar todos los fines de semana, a no ser que me retrase o tenga algo importante que hacer.**

 **Advertencia: ¿Alguien dijo que quería más **_sinceridad_ **entre Sousuke y Makoto? ¡Pues aquí tenéis!**

 **.**

Chapter 11: Una fachada; su marca.

Tenía una pesadilla en la que miles de diminutos Oompa Loompa le amartillaban el cráneo. Abrió los ojos a una luz brillante e hizo una mueca de dolor. Los Oompa Loompa seguían ahí pese a que ya estaba despierto.

-Menuda resaca –resonó una voz de chica.

Cuando miró con los ojos entrecerrados, encontró a Claire plantada delante de él.

Estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de azul eléctrico. Unas cortinas azules a juego ondulaban a merced del viento que entraba por las ventanas abiertas. No podía ser la casa de Makoto porque ellos nunca abrían las ventanas.

Siempre tenían puesta la calefacción o el aire acondicionado.

Él la miró de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa. Yo de ti no me movería mucho. Puede que vomites otra vez y mis padres se pondrán como locos si manchamos la moqueta –le advirtió-. Por suerte para nosotros, están fuera de la ciudad, así que tengo la casa para mí sola hasta esta noche.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a casa…

-Te quedaste dormido en la playa. Sousuke y yo te trajimos aquí.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sousuke, abrió los ojos de par en par. Tenía un recuerdo vago de haber bebido, de caminar por la arena y de encontrarse a Sousuke y Hanako juntos. Y entonces Sousuke y él…

¿Le besó? Sabía que se acercó a él, pero entonces…

Vomitó. Sí, recordaba claramente que vomitó. No era la imagen de perfección que intentaba proyectar. Se incorporó despacio, esperando que la cabeza no tardase en dejar de darle vueltas.

-¿Hice alguna estupidez? –preguntó Makoto.

Claire se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No estoy segura. Sousuke no dejó que nadie se acercara demasiado a ti. Pero si consideras una estupidez el haberte quedado dormido en sus brazos, entonces diría que sí.

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Oh, no. Claire, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie del equipo de natación.

-No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que Tachibana Makoto es en realidad humano –contestó, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Cuando estaba asustado por lo de Rin, tú me tranquilizaste. Y me has dejado quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche, aunque dejaste bien claro que no éramos amigos.

-No somos amigos. Rin es un estúpido del que no se deberían crear ese tipo de rumores, por lo que tenía que aclararlo –calló un momento, como si estuviera pensando si decir o no algo-. Sin embargo, con Hanako deberías tener más cuidado. Aunque ella y yo tenemos una rivalidad que arrastramos desde hace tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mosquearla. Hanako no puede soportar que Sousuke ya no sea su novio.

-¿Por qué rompieron?

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo. Está durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Se quedó dormido en cuanto te acostó en la cama –"Ay, madre. ¿Sousuke está aquí? ¿En casa de Claire?"-. ¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad? –le preguntó Claire mientras se miraba las uñas en lugar de a él.

Makoto tuvo la sensación de que las mariposas le empezaban a revolotear en el estómago.

-No es verdad –dijo este pese a sentir la tentación de exigir más detalles.

-Venga ya. Claro que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo –se burló Claire, haciendo una mueca.

-Estás compartiendo mucha información esta mañana, demasiada para alguien que dice que nunca seremos amigos.

-Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría que fueras el imbécil que muchos dicen que eres –confesó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así resultaría más fácil odiarte.

Una carcajada corta y cínica escapó de sus labios. No estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, que su vida se estaba desmoronando bajo sus pies, tal y como pasó ayer en la playa.

-Tengo que irme a casa. ¿Dónde está mi móvil? –preguntó Makoto, buscando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

-Creo que lo tiene Sousuke.

De modo que escaquearse de allí sin hablar con él no era una opción viable. Este hizo un esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los Oompa Loompa mientras salía de la habitación, tambaleándose, en busca de Sousuke.

No era difícil dar con él; la casa era más pequeña que la piscina de Nagisa. Sousuke estaba tumbado en un viejo sofá, con los pantalones vaqueros puestos. Y nada más. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero inyectados en sangre y vidriosos por la resaca.

-Eh –dijo con ternura mientras se desperezaba.

Ay, madre. Makoto estaba metido en un buen lío. Le estaba mirando. No podía apartar la mirada de sus marcados tríceps y bíceps y de todo los demás músculos de su cuerpo. La sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago se había multiplicado por diez en el momento en el que se cruzaron sus miradas.

-Eh –respondió, tragando saliva con fuerza-. Yo, bueno, supongo que debería darte las gracias por traerme aquí en lugar de dejarme tirado en la playa.

La mirada de Sousuke no vaciló en ningún momento.

-Anoche me di cuenta de algo. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. Te gusta jugar tanto como a mí. Tú utilizas tu aspecto, tu cuerpo y tu cerebro para asegurarte de que la balanza se incline a tu favor.

-Tengo resaca, Sousuke. Ni si quiera puedo pensar con claridad y ahora te pones filosófico.

-¿Ves? Ahora mismo estás representando un papel. Muéstrame al verdadero Makoto, chico. Te reto a hacerlo.

¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿Mostrarle al verdadero Makoto? No podía. Porque entonces se pondría a llorar y quizás perdería los papeles lo suficiente como para sacar a la luz toda la verdad sobre él: que había creado una ilusión de perfección tras la que poder ocultarse.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Antes de hacerlo, deberías pasar primero por el cuarto de baño –sugirió.

Cuando Makoto estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué, vio su reflejo en un espejo que colgaba de la pared.

-¡Mierda! –gritó.

Tenía la cara pálida y unas ojeras de escándalo.

Parecía un cadáver. Pasó junto a Sousuke corriendo, y en cuanto encontró el cuarto de baño, entró y se miró bien en el espejo. El pelo parecía un greñudo nido de pájaros. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la máscara blanca en la que se había convertido su cara, y las bolsas bajo los ojos, como si estuviera almacenando agua durante los meses de lluvia.

En conjunto, no era una imagen muy atractiva. Según el criterio de nadie.

Se frotó la cara con agua fría, aplicándola sobre todo en las bolsas de los ojos. Era completamente consciente de que eso era un control de daños. Lo único que podía hacer era disimular las imperfecciones y esperar que nadie le viera en ese estado. Utilizó los dedos como peine sin conseguir demasiado. Se enjuagó la boca con agua y se frotó los dientes con algo de pasta, esperando eliminar de su aliento el regusto a vómito, el sueño y el alcohol hasta que llegara a casa y pudiera limpiárselos bien.

Enderezó los hombros y levantando la cabeza, abrió la puerta y regresó al salón, donde Claire se dirigía a su habitación y Sousuke se levantó en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Dónde está mi móvil? –preguntó-. Y, por favor, ponte una camiseta.

Sousuke se agachó y cogió el móvil del suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues necesito el móvil –dijo Makoto, quitándole el teléfono de la mano-, para llamar a un taxi, y quiero que te pongas una camiseta porque, bueno, porque, yo…

-¿Te gusta demasiado lo que ves?

-Qué gracioso. Muy divertido. Créeme, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

-¿Quieres apostar? –dijo, llevándose la mano al botón de los vaqueros y abriéndolo.

Claire apareció en el momento oportuno.

-Vaya, Sou. Por favor, déjate puestos los pantalones.

Cuando ella miró a Makoto, este levantó las manos.

-A mí no me mires. Yo estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi cuando él…

Claire agitó la cabeza mientras Sousuke se abrochaba el botón y cogió su monedero para extraer de él un juego de llaves.

-Olvídate del taxi. Yo te llevo a casa.

-Yo lo llevaré –interrumpió Sousuke.

Claire parecía demasiado cansada para mediar entreellos, como Yamazaki-sensei en clase de química.

-¿Prefieres que te lleve Sousuke o que te lleve yo? –le preguntó a Makoto.

Él tenía novio. Vale, admitía que cada vez que pillaba a Sousuke mirándole sentía un calor que se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Pero era normal. Eran dos adolescentes y, obviamente, existía una tensión sexual entre ellos. Siempre y cuando no pasara de ahí, todo iría bien.

Porque si alguna vez sobrepasara esa raya, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

Perdería a Nao. Perdería a sus amigos. No quería perder el control que tenía sobre su vida. Y por encima de todo, no quería perder lo poco que le quedaba del amor de su padre. Si no lo veían como alguien perfecto, lo que ocurrió ayer con su padre no sería nada comparado con lo que se avecinara. El trato que recibía de él sería siempre proporcional a lo perfecto que se mostrara ante el mundo. Si alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre le veían con Sousuke, podía ser que su padre también acabara siendo un marginado. Y si se sentía rechazado por sus compañeros, Makoto se sentiría rechazado por él. No podía correr ese riesgo. Y dependía de él mismo que no se hiciera realidad.

-Claire, acompáñame tú –dijo antes de mirar a Sousuke.

Este negó con la cabeza, cogió las llaves y la camiseta y salió hecho una furia por la puerta principal sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Makoto siguió a Claire hasta el coche en silencio.

-Sousuke es para ti más que un amigo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-Es como un hermano. Nos conocemos desde que éramos críos.

Makoto dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta su casa. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad?

-¿No crees que es… _atractivo_?

-Le conocí un día que se puso a llorar como un bebé porque se le había caído el helado al suelo. Teníamos cuatro años. Estuve a su lado cuando, bueno… digamos que hemos pasado por un montón de cosas juntos.

-¿Cosas? ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

-Contigo no.

El chico casi pudo sentir cómo una pared invisible se elevaba de repente entre los dos.

-Entonces, ¿nuestra amistad acaba aquí?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

-Nuestra amistad no ha hecho más que empezar, Makoto. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Estaban llegando a su casa.

-Es la tercera a la derecha –le indicó.

-Lo sé.

Claire detuvo el coche delante de su casa, sin molestarse en aparcar en el camino de entrada.

Intercambiaron miradas. ¿Esperaba que la invitase a entrar? Ni si quiera dejaba que sus amigos entraran en casa.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme –le dijo-. Y por dejar que me quedara a dormir en tu casa.

-No hay problema –respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Makoto se agarró a la manija de la puerta.

-No permitiré que pase nada entre Sousuke y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque algo estaba cociéndose bajo la superficie.

-Bien. Porque si sucede algo, se os irá de las manos.

Los Oompa Loompa empezaron a golpearle otra vez el cráneo, de modo que no pudo meditar demasiado sobre su advertencia.

Cuando entró en casa, su madre y su padre estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. En silencio.

Demasiado silencio. Tenían unos papeles frente a ellos. Una especie de folletos. Se apresuraron a enderezarse, como niños pequeños a quienes habían pillado haciendo algo malo.

-Pensaba… pensaba que todavía estabas… en casa de Nagisa –dijo su padre.

A Makoto se le dispararon las alarmas. Su padre nunca tartamudeaba. Y no parecía que fuera a decirle alguna grosería relativa a su aspecto. Algo iba mal.

-Así es, pero me ha dado un dolor de cabeza terrible –explicó, caminando hacia ellos y reparando en los sospechosos folletos que estaban estudiando.

La residencia Youkina Egao para niños problemáticos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Discutiendo las opciones -dijo su madre con inseguridad.

-¿Opciones? ¿No quedamos en mandar a Ren a un centro era una mala idea?

Su padre se volvió hacia él.

-No. Tú decidiste que mandar a Ren a un centro era una mala idea. Todavía estamos discutiéndolo.

-El año que viene iré a Tokyo Daigaku, así que puedo vivir en casa y echar una mano.

-El año que viene tendrás que concentrarte en los estudios, no en tu hermano. Makoto, escucha –dijo su madre, poniéndose en pie-. Tenemos que considerar esta opción. Después de lo que hizo ayer…

-No quiero escucharlo –gritó él, interrumpiéndola-. No voy a permitir que os llevéis a mi hermano a ningún lado.

Tiró los folletos al suelo. Ren tenía que estar con su familia, y no en ninguna residencia con extraños. Rompió los folletos en dos, tiró los trozos al cubo de basura y se marchó a su habitación.

-Abre la puerta, Makoto –dijo su madre, zarandeando el pomo un minuto más tarde.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Makoto no podía apartar de la mente la imagen en la que se llevaban a Ren. No, no podía ser. Se ponía enfermo solo de pensarlo.

-Ni si quiera os molestáis en enseñarle. Es como si quisierais deshacerlos de él.

-No seas ridículo –la voz apagada de su madre le llegaba a través de la puerta-. Han construido una nueva residencia en Tokyo. Si abres la puerta, quizás podamos mantener una conversación civilizada.

Makoto nunca permitirá que ocurriera. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer que su hermano se quedara en casa.

-No quiero tener una conversación civilizada. Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermano a una residencia a mis espaldas, y ahora siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Déjame solo, ¿vale?

Cuando oyó los pasos de su madre alegarse, la puerta se abrió unos segundos después. Una pequeña figura apareció por ella. Ran se sentó junto a él, en silencio y sin dejar ver sus ojos, siendo tapados por el flequillo. Aún sin decir nada, la presencia de su hermana a su lado le tranquilizó un poco.

-Yo tampoco quiero que se lleven a Ren-nii.

Entonces vio que algo sobresalía de su bolsillo. La bandana de Sousuke. Claire no era su amiga, pero le había ayudado. Y anoche Sousuke se preocupó más de él que su novio. Se comportó como un héroe y le pidió que le mostrara al verdadero Makoto. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Se llevó la bandana al pecho.

Y rompió a llorar.

 **1.11**

Makoto le había llamado. Si no fuera por el trozo de papel desgarrado con su nombre y su número garabateado por su padre, nunca habría creído que Makoto realmente marcaría su número. De nada sirvió interrogar a su padre porque el hombre no tenía ni dos segundos de tiempo para entablar una pequeña conversación con su hijo; solo le importaba el trabajo. La única información que Sousuke obtuvo de él era que Makoto quería que lo llamase.

Eso fue ayer por la tarde, antes de le echara la pota sobre los zapatos y se quedara dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando le dijo que le mostrara al verdadero Makoto, pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Pero a qué venía tanto miedo? El objetivo de Sousuke era conseguir derribar la pared de "perfección" tras la que se ocultaba. Sabía que había algo más en Makoto aparte de unos mechones castaños y un cuerpo de escándalo. Secretos que se llevaría a la tumba y que se moría por compartir. Era un misterio, y Sousuke no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera resolver el enigma.

Cuando le dijo que se parecían, lo decía en serio. En lugar de desvanecerse, la conexión que les unía se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más cerca quería estar.

Sintió la necesidad de llamar a Makoto, tan solo para escuchar su voz, aunque estuviera llena de veneno. Abrió el móvil, tomó asiento en el sofá del salón y grabó su número en la agenda.

-¿A quién llamas? –le preguntó Rin colándose en su casa sin llamar si quiera a la puerta. Claire lo acompañaba.

-A nadie –dijo Sousuke, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.

-Pues entonces levanta el culo del sofá y vamos a jugar fútbol.

Jugar fútbol le apetecía mucho más que quedarse ahí sentado a pensar en Makoto y sus secretos, aunque todavía sentía los efectos de la fiesta de anoche. Se dirigieron al parque donde ya había un grupo de tíos calentando.

Takuya, su amigo y _jefe_ en el taller, le dio una manotada en la espalda.

-¿Quieres jugar de portero, Sousuke?

-No –replicó. Digamos que, tanto en el fútbol como en la vida, le gustaba enfrentarse a las cosas como atacante.

-Rin, ¿qué dices tú?

Rin aceptó y se colocó en posición, es decir, sentado delante de la línea de gol. Como de costumbre, el vago de su amigo se quedaba sentado hasta que la pelota atravesaba la línea de medio campo.

La mayoría de los chicos que estaban jugando eran del instituto. Se conocían de siempre, habían crecido juntos… habían jugado en ese campo desde que eran críos e incluso se iniciaron en el trabajo de Mikoshiba Seijuuro al mismo tiempo. Sousuke recordaba el rollo que les soltó Shouta Nakagawa antes de entrar en el círculo: "una banda es como una segunda familia… Una familia que estará allí si alguna vez os falla la vuestra". Ofrecían protección y seguridad. Sonaba perfecto para un chico que acababa de perder a su padre.

Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a alejarse de lo más chungo: de las palizas, del trapicheo de drogas o de los disparos. Y no se refería solo a sus rivales. Conocía a varios chicos que habían intentado dejar la pandilla y que habían acabado tan acosados y apaleados por sus propios compañeros que probablemente hubieran preferido estar muertos.

Para ser sincero, Sousuke se había mantenido al margen porque tenía miedo. Se suponía que era lo suficientemente duro como para haberlo superado, pero en realidad le preocupaba mucho.

Se colocaron en posición en el campo. Imaginando que la pelota era el premio gordo. Si conseguía mantenerla alejada de cualquier otro y marcaba un gol, se transformaría por arte de magia en un tipo independiente y poderoso y sacaría a su familia (y a Rin) de ese infernal agujero negro en el que vivía.

Un montón de peñas se habían apuntado al partido. Los del equipo contrario tenían ventaja sobre ellos, ya que su portero, Rin, solo estaba interesado en sus propias _pelotas_ , que se rascaba plácidamente al otro lado del campo.

-Rin, ¡deja de toquetearte de une vez! –le amonestó Takuya.

La respuesta de Rin fue contundente: se llevó las manos a las pelotas y se puso a hacer malabares con ellas. Momo aprovechó para disparar a puerta y abrir el marcador.

Takuya recogió el balón de la red y se lo lanzó a Rin.

-Si estuvieras tan concentrado en el partido como en tus pelotas, no te hubieran metido ningún gol.

-No puedo evitar que me piquen, tío. Anoche tu novia debió de pegarme ladillas.

Takuya estalló en carcajadas. No se creía ni por un momento que su novia pudiera engañarlo con otro tío. Rin lanzó la pelota a Takuya y este se la pasó a Nitori, quien avanzaba con ella por campo antes de pasársela a Sousuke. Esta era su oportunidad. Se arrastró por el campo improvisando, deteniéndose solo para medir la distancia que le separaba de la portería contraria.

Fingió desviarse hacia la izquierda, pero solo fue un truco, y le pasó la pelota a Takuya, quien se la devolvió. Con un veloz disparo, la pelota ascendió y acabaron marcando.

-¡Goooooool! –gritó su equipo mientras Takuya chocó los cinco con él.

Pero su celebración no duró mucho. Un coche azul, un Escalade, bajó sospechosamente por la calle.

-¿Lo reconoces? –preguntó Momo con voz tensa a Sousuke.

El partido se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso no pintaba bien.

-Es uno de los coches de Mikoshiba –le dijo.

Sousuke no apartó la mirada ni un momento de la ventanilla del coche. El vehículo se detuvo y todos esperaron divisar a alguien o algo asomando por la ventanilla. Si sucedía, estarían preparados.

Pero, al final, parecía ser que no estaba tan preparado como creía para lo que se avecinaba. Vio salir del coche a su hermana Satsuki y despidiéndose alegremente de alguien que había dentro. Más le valía a su hermana tener una buena explicación para eso, porque le había costado mucho asegurarse de que ella supiera que estaba metido en el trabajo de Mikoshiba por _obligación_ y de hacerle entender que no debía seguir su mismo camino. Aunque Satsuki hubiera parecido siempre bastante repudiada hacia la idea de la banda, el verla en esa situación lo había dejado noqueado.

Adoptó una expresión muy seria y se acercó a ella, olvidándose completamente del fútbol.

-¿De dónde vienes? –le preguntó mientras veía alejarse el coche.

-Del instituto. Se me había pinchado una rueda del coche y entonces Seijuuro pasó por ahí y me ofreció a llevarme.

Su hermana conocía a Mikoshiba por Sousuke, pero solo de vistas y poco más. No para que, de repente, se ofreciera a llevarla a algún lado. Y menos aún para que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Bien –replicó-. ¿Y no podías haberme llamado a mí a cualquier otro?

-No iba a negarme ante él. Soy prudente, no estúpida, ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué habéis hecho?

-Me ha dicho que confía plenamente en ti. Obviamente no le iba a decir lo que pienso de su trabajo y de que tú estés involucrado. Luego me ha invitado a cenar esta noche y…

¿Había oído bien?

-¿Cenar?

Lo último que quería era que su hermana se codeara con Miskoshiba. Y por el gesto de ella parecía aceptar la idea. ¿Es que no le parecía ese hombre una mala influencia para él? ¿Por qué de repente le había _agradado_ tanto? Su hermana no era así.

-Yamazaki, ¿juegas a o no? –gritó alguien desde el campo.

Intentando ocultar la rabia, se giró hacia su hermana, quien era muy capaz de ser atraída al lado oscuro con todo tipo de engaños que Mikoshiba le habría podido proporcionar.

-¿No deberíais estar estudiando en vez aquí? –dijo esta.

La gran mayoría de los chavales del campo, a quienes les daba clase, soltaron una gran risotada, mientras que Satsuki suspiró desesperada; de todas formas, fuera del instituto ella no era su profesora.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros con despreocupación pese a no sentir ni una pizca de ella.

"¡No importa!" pensó.

Regresó al campo, aunque lo que le apetecía era coger a Satsuki de la muñeca y arrastrarla hasta casa. ¿Por qué dentro del instituto hacía de una genial profesora y hermana mayor y fuera de él, cuando estaba por esas zonas, era él el hermano mayor? Aunque no podía permitirse montar una escena. Podría llegar a los oídos de Mikoshiba y que este empezara a cuestionarse su lealtad.

A veces sentía que su vida era una gran mentira.

Satsuki había quedado con Mikoshiba. Eso, y el hecho de no poder sacarse a Makoto de la cabeza, le estaban volviendo loco. Retomó su posición en el campo y se reanudó el partido, pero no pudo deshacerse de la inquietud. De repente, tenía la sensación de que el equipo contrario no estaba formado por tipos que conocía, sino por enemigos que se interponían a todo aquello a lo que aspiraba en la vida. Corrió hacia la pelota.

-¡Falta! –protestó uno de los primos de sus amigos cuando le golpeó.

-Eso no ha sido falta –replicó Sousuke, levantando las manos.

-Me has empujado.

-No seas gilipollas –le dijo, aunque era consciente de que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Le apetecía pelearse. Estaba pidiéndolo a gritos, y el otro lo sabía. El chico era más o menos de su misma estatura y peso. Sentía cómo le corría la adrenalina por la venas.

-¿Quieres que te parta la cara, capullo? –preguntó el tipo, extendiendo los brazos como un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

La intimidación no funcionaba con Sousuke.

-Venga, adelante.

Rin se interpuso entre los dos.

-Sou, cálmate, tío.

-¡Peleaos ya o jugad! –gritó alguien.

-Dice que le he hecho falta –le dijo a su mejor amigo hecho una furia.

-Es que ha sido falta –admitió Rin, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado.

Vale, ahora que su mejor amigo no le apoyaba, comprendió que había perdido los papeles. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos esperaban su reacción. Sousuke tenía un subidón de adrenalina, y ellos de expectación.

¿Tenía ganas de pelea? Sí, aunque solo le sirviera para canalizar la energía que fluía por su cuerpo. Y también para olvidar, durante un minuto, que el teléfono de su compañero de clase de química estaba grabado en su móvil. Y que su hermana había quedado con el hombre más peligroso del barrio.

Su mejor amigo le apartó de un empujón y le arrastró hasta un lateral del campo, pidiendo, de camino, que los reservas entraran a sustituirlos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Sousuke.

-Para salvarte el culo, tío. Sou, se te ha ido la olla. Del todo.

-Puedo con ese tío.

Rin le miró fijamente y añadió:

-Te estás comportando como un gilipollas.

Sousuke le apartó las manos de su camiseta y se alejó de él sin entender cómo, en cuestión de pocas semanas, había llegado a joderse tanto la vida. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Se encargaría de Satsuki en cuento llegara a casa esa noche. Le cantaría las cuarenta. Y en cuanto a Makoto…

Se negó a que lo acompañara en coche desde casa de Claire porque no quería que nadie los viera juntos. A la mierda. Satsuki no era la única que necesitaba que le cantasen las cuarenta.

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Makoto.

- _¿Sí?_

-Soy Sousuke –le dijo, pese a saber que lo habría visto en la llamada entrante-. Nos vemos en la biblioteca. Ahora.

- _No puedo._

Ya no estaban en el show de Tachibana Makoto, sino en el show de Yamazaki Sousuke.

-Este es el trato, tío –matizó mientras llegaba a su casa y se montaba en la moto-. O apareces en la biblioteca en quince minutos o me llevo a cinco amigos a tu casa y acampamos delante de tu jardín esta noche.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? –empezó a decir Makoto. Sousuke colgó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Circuló a toda velocidad para apartar de su mente la imagen de la noche anterior, Makoto acurrucado en su regazo, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan.

Se preguntó si el show de Yamazaki Sousuke acabaría siendo una comedia, o lo que era más probable, una tragedia. Fuera cual fuese el resultado, sería un reality show que merecía la pena no perderse.

 **2.11**

Makoto llegó al aparcamiento de la biblioteca echando humo y se detuvo junto a los árboles situados al fondo. Lo último que le preocupaba ahora era el proyecto de química.

Sousuke estaba esperándole, apoyado contra su moto. Sacó las llaves del contacto y se acercó a él hecho una furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? –le gritó. Se sentía completamente rodeado de personas que intentaban controlarle. Su padre… Nao. Y ahora Sousuke. Ya era suficiente-. Si crees que puedes amenazarme para…

Sin decir una palabra, Sousuke le quitó las llaves de las manos y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor de su Beemer.

-Sousuke, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Sube.

Encendió el motor. Iba a largarse de ahí y dejarle plantado en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca.

Makoto apretó los puños y se desplomó en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez dentro, Sousuke hizo rugir el motor.

-¿Dónde está mi foto con Nao? –le preguntó, mirando el salpicadero. Estaba ahí hacía un minuto.

-No te preocupes, te la devolveré. No estoy de humor para tenerlo delante mientras conduzco.

-¿Sabes por lo menos cómo conducir un coche de marchas? –le preguntó con tono cortante.

Sin parpadear ni bajar la vista un segundo, metió la primera y el coche salió del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas. El Beemer de Makoto seguía las indicaciones de Sousuke como si estuviera totalmente sincronizado con él.

-Esto puede considerarse un robo, ¿sabes? –al ver que no obtenía respuesta, añadió-. Y un secuestro.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo. El castaño miró los coches que los rodeaban y dio gracias por tener uno alto, porque así nadie podía verlos.

-Has subido voluntariamente –dijo Sousuke.

-Es mi coche. ¿Y si nos ve alguien?

Supo que sus palabras lo habían sacado de quicio porque cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza. Iba a romperle el motor a propósito.

-¡Para! –le ordenó-. Llévame a la biblioteca.

Pero no le hizo caso. Sousuke guardó silencio mientras se deslizaban a través de barrios desconocidos y carreteras desiertas, tal y como hacían los protagonistas de las películas cuando iban al encuentro de peligrosos traficantes de drogas.

Genial. Makoto iba a presenciar su primer trapicheo. Si le detuvieran, ¿irían sus padres a pagar la fianza? Se preguntó cómo le explicaría su padre algo así a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Tal vez lo enviaran a un campamento militar para delincuentes. Apostaba a que así se cumplirían todos sus deseos: mandar a Ren a un centro educativo para menores y a él a un campamento militar.

Su vida sería una mierda, más de lo que ya lo era.

No pensaba meterse en ningún rollo ilegal. Era él mismo quien decidía su destino, no Sousuke. Se agarró a la manija de la puerta.

-Déjame salir de aquí o te juro que salto.

-Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad –le dijo Sousuke, haciendo una mueca-. Relájate. Llegaremos en dos minutos.

Redujo una marcha y aminoró la velocidad al entrar en una especie de aeropuerto abandonado y desierto.

-Vale, hemos llegado –informó mientras levantaba el freno de mano.

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Y dónde estamos? Odio tener que decírtelo, pero el último lugar habitable que hemos pasado está a unos cinco kilómetros. No voy a salir del coche, Sousuke. Puedes ir a hacer tus trapicheos tú solo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –le dijo-. Como si fuera a llevarte a ver a un _camello_. Sal del coche.

-Dame una buena razón por la que debería hacerlo.

-Porque si no lo haces, voy a sacarte a rastras. Confía en mí, chico.

Sousuke se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y salió del coche. Al comprender que no tenía muchas opciones, Makoto le siguió.

-Escucha, si querías hablar de nuestro proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, podríamos haberlos hecho por teléfono.

Se encontraban en la parte posterior del coche. De pie, uno frente al otro, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Hay algo que había estado corroyéndole todo el día. Ya que no tenía más remedio que estar ahí con Sousuke, le preguntó:

-¿Nos besamos anoche?

-Sí.

-Pues parece que no fue muy memorable, porque no recuerdo nada.

El pelinegro estalló en carcajadas.

-Estaba de coña. No nos besamos –dijo, acercándose a él-. Cuando lo hagamos, lo recordarás. Toda la vida.

Ay, madre. Ojalá sus palabras no provocaran ese temblor en las rodillas de Makoto. Sabía que debería estar asustado, solo con un pandillero en medio de un lugar desierto y hablando de besos. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que Sousuke no sería capaz de hacerle daño, ni de obligarle a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

-¿Por qué me has secuestrado? –preguntó Makoto.

Le cogió de la mano y le llevó al asiento del conductor.

-Sube.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a enseñarte a conducir como es debido, antes de que destroces el motor de tanto maltrato.

Espera un momento. ¿Cómo sabía Sousuke que él era _pésimo_ conduciendo?

-Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque quiero.

Vaya. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Se le estaba empezando a derretir el corazón.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para hacer algo desinteresadamente. Aunque…

-No lo harás porque quieres que te lo devuelva con otro tipo de favores, ¿verdad?

Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿De veras?

-De veras.

-¿Y no estás enfadado conmigo por nada de lo que he hecho o he dicho?

-Me siento frustrado. Contigo. Con mi hermana. Con un montón de cosas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

-No preguntes si no estás preparado para escuchar la respuesta, ¿vale?

-Vale -contestó antes de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor y esperar a que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó el otro en cuanto se instaló y se abrochó el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.

-Sí.

El pelinegro introdujo las llaves en el contacto. Makoto bajó el freno de mano, encendió el motor y se le caló el coche.

-No lo has puesto en punto muerto. Si no pisas bien el embrague cuando metes una marcha, el coche se te calará.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, sintiéndose completamente estúpido-. Es que me estás poniendo nervioso.

Sousuke lo puso en punto muerto.

-Pisa el embrague con el pie izquierdo, coloca el derecho sobre el freno y mete la primera –le ordenó.

Makoto apretó el acelerador y, cuando soltó el embrague, el coche empezó a avanzar a trompicones.

Sousuke apoyó la mano en el salpicadero para sujetarse.

-Frena.

El otro detuvo el coche y puso el punto muerto.

-Tienes que encontrar el punto de fricción.

-¿El punto de qué? –preguntó mirándole.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando el embrague encaja –le explicó y mientras hablaba, utilizó las manos como si fueran dos pedales-. Lo sueltas demasiado rápido. Consigue el equilibrio y quédate ahí… siéntelo. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Volvió a meter la primera y soltó el embrague mientras pisó con suavidad el acelerador.

-Mantenlo –dijo Sousuke-. Siente el punto de fricción y permanece ahí.

Soltó el embrague un poco más y pisó el acelerador, pero no del todo.

-Creo que lo tengo.

-Ahora suelta el embrague y no presiones el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Lo intentaba, pero el coche avanzó a trompicones y se volvió a calar.

-Has soltado el embrague demasiado rápido. Debes hacerlo más despacio. Inténtalo de nuevo –rogó, como si tal cosa. No estaba enfadado, ni frustrado, ni a punto de darse por vencido-. Tienes que pisar más el acelerador. No lo machaques, solo dale un poco de juego para que empiece a moverse.

Siguió las indicaciones de Sousuke y esta vez el coche avanzó con suavidad. Estaban en la pista de aterrizaje, y no avanzaban a más de quince kilómetros por hora.

-Pisa el embrague –le ordenó, y entonces puso la mano sobre la suya y le ayudó a meter la segunda. Makoto intentó no pensar en la suave caricia y en el calor que desprendía su mano.

Aquello no iba mucho con su personalidad. Intentó concentrarse en la tarea que le ocupaba.

Sousuke era muy paciente, y le daba instrucciones detalladas acerca de cómo cambiar a un engranaje menor hasta detenerse al final de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus dedos seguían rodeándole la mano.

-¿Fin de la lección? –preguntó.

Sousuke se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

-Sí.

Apartó la mano de la del castaño y, actos seguido, se pasó los dedos por su oscuro cabello, haciendo remover sus cortos mechones.

-Gracias –dijo Makoto.

-Sí, bueno, así no me sangrarán los oídos cada vez que enciendes el motor en el aparcamiento del instituto. No lo he hecho para quedar como un buen tipo.

"Así que era por eso" pensó Makoto. Ladeó la cabeza intentando hacer que lo mirase. Pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que los demás te vean como un mal tipo? Dime.

 **3.11**

Por primera vez, estaban manteniendo una conversación civilizada. Ahora debería introducir un tema con el que pudiera romper la pared defensiva que había erigido frente a Makoto.

Pero antes debía mostrarle algo que le hiciera vulnerable. Si Makoto le veía como un chico vulnerable en lugar de cómo a un gilipollas, tal vez pudieran avanzar un poco. Y, en cierto modo, tenía la sensación de que le pillaría si no le contaba la verdad.

No tenía muy claro si estaba haciendo eso por la apuesta, por el proyecto de química, o por él mismo. En realidad, se sentía genial sin tener que analizar la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

-Mi madre murió en un accidente de coche casi frente a mí, cuando tenía diez años –le confesó.

-¿En serio? –peguntó Makoto con los abierto de par en par.

Sousuke asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba hablar de ello, ni si quiera tenía certeza de que pudiera hacerlo aunque quisiera.

El otro se cubrió la boca con las manos perfectamente lisas.

-No lo sabía. Oh, dios mío, lo siento. Debió de ser horrible.

-Sí.

Se sintió bien tras soltarlo. Y se alegró de haberse obligado a hablar de ello en voz alta. La nerviosa sonrisa de su madre se transformó en una de conmoción justo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

"Qué fuerte" pensó Sousuke "No puedo creer que recuerde la expresión de su rostro". ¿A qué se debía aquella repentina transformación? Había olvidado completamente aquel detalle hasta ahora. Se sentía confuso cuando se volvió hacia Makoto.

-Si me involucro demasiado en las cosas y me las arrebatan, me sentiré como mi madre cuando murió. No quiero sentirme así nunca, así que me obligo a que las cosas no me importen demasiado.

La expresión de Makoto era una mezcla de arrepentimiento, tristeza y compasión. Sousuke estaba convencido de que no estaba representando ningún papel. Sin mudar el semblante, dijo:

-Gracias por… ya sabes, contármelo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes conseguir que las cosas no te afecten. No puedes programarte de ese modo.

-¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó, pero de repente comprendió que no quería cambiar de tema, de modo que añadió-. Ahora te toca sincerarte a ti.

Él apartó la mirada. Sousuke no insistió por miedo a que cambiara de opinión y decidiera marcharse.

¿Tan difícil le resultaba compartir una pequeña parte de su mundo? La vida de Sousuke había sido tan jodida que le resultaba condenadamente difícil pensar que la vida de Makoto pudiera ser peor. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del castaño y se apresuró a enjugársela.

-Mi hermana… -empezó-. Mi hermana es autista. No habla absolutamente con nadie, y casi siempre está cabizbaja en su habitación. A veces me dice frases cortas, o algún gesto, pero nada más. Ella solía expresarse un poco más antes, con mi hermano. Pero desde que este se comporta como un rebelde sin causa, ella parece más encerrada en sí misma… -al contar eso, se le escapó otra lágrima. Esta vez dejó que se le deslizara por su rostro. Sousuke sintió la necesidad de enjuagársela, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería que nadie le tocase. Makoto aspiró profundamente-. Tampoco entiendo por qué Ren ha empezado a comportarse así. Ayer tiró el bol del desayuno al suelo, rompiéndolo, y se fue a su cuarto como si nada, lo que hizo que mi padre… Acabara hecho una furia conmigo.

Posiblemente de ahí era el misterioso moretón de su nuca. No de una pelea callejera.

Sin embargo, por primera vez sintió lástima por Makoto. Se imaginaba que su vida era un cuento de hadas. De hecho, creía que solo podía quitarle el suelo una tontería como equivocarse de camiseta.

Supuso que no era el caso.

Algo estaba ocurriendo. Sousuke pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente… una complicidad mutua. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Carraspeó antes de decir:

-Probablemente, tu padre arremete contra ti porque sabe que puedes soportarlo.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Mejor pagarla conmigo que con ninguno de mis hermanos.

-Aunque no es excusa –continuó, ahora siendo él mismo. Esperaba que Makoto también lo fuera-. No quiero comportarme como un gilipollas contigo –añadió. Se acabó el show de Yamazaki Sousuke.

-Lo sé. Yamazaki Sousuke es tan solo una fachada. Es tu marca, tu logotipo… un pandillero peligroso y terriblemente sexy y seductor. Créeme, soy todo un experto en eso de crearse una imagen. Aunque no pretendo aparentar ser un chico pijo y tonto. Prefiero transmitir algo así como un aspecto perfecto e intocable.

Vaya. Rebobinemos. Makoto le acababa de decir que era sexy y seductor. No esperaba en absoluto oír algo así. Tal vez aún tuviera alguna posibilidad de ganar la estúpida apuesta.

-¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado seductor?

-Como si no lo supieras.

No sabía que Tachibana Makoto le considerara seductor.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras intocable. Pero ahora que he descubierto que para ti soy un dios pandillero, guapo y sexy…

-No he mencionado la palabra "dios".

Sousuke se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- _Shh_ , déjame solo un minuto para disfrutar de esta fantasía.

Cerró los ojos y lo oyó reír. Makoto emitió un dulce sonido que le resonó en los oídos.

-Creo que te entiendo, aunque sea de un modo irracional. Pero me cabrea que seas tan Neandertal –confesó, y cuando Sousuke abrió los ojos, descubrió que le estaba mirando-. No le cuentes a nadie lo de mis hermanos. No quiero que la gente lo sepa.

-Somos como actores en nuestras propias vidas. Fingimos ser lo que queremos que la gente crea que somos.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué me obsesiona la idea de que mis padres no se enteren de que somos… _amigos_?

-¿Por qué te causaría problemas? Mierda, tienes dieciocho años. ¿No crees que a estas alturas puedes ser amigo de quien te apetezca? Hace mucho tiempo que te cortaron el cordón umbilical, ¿sabes?

-No lo entiendes.

-Pues explícamelo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿No se supone que los compañeros de laboratorio debes saber cosas el uno del otro?

Makoto soltó una risotada corta.

-Espero que no.

La verdad es que ese chico no era en absoluto como pensaba. Desde el momento que le había contado lo de su madre, había sido como si todo su cuerpo exhalara un suspiro de alivio. Como si el sufrimiento de otro lo reconfortara, como si le hiciera sentir que no estaba solo. Sousuke aún no comprendía por qué le importaba tanto, por qué había elegido una fachada de perfección para mostrarse al mundo.

En su cabeza apareció amenazante el recuerdo de _La Apuesta_. Tenía que conseguir que ese chico se enamorara de él. Aunque mientras su cuerpo decía "adelante", el resto pensaba "eres un cabrón, ¿no ves que es vulnerable?".

-Deseo las mismas cosas que tú. Pero yo intento conseguirlas de otro modo. Tú te adaptas a tu ambiente y yo al mío –admitió el pelinegro, poniendo una mano sobre la de él-. Déjame demostrarte que soy diferente. Oye, ¿saldrías con un tipo que no puede permitirse llevarte a restaurantes caros ni comprarte oro y diamantes?

-Claro que sí –confesó el otro, aunque deslizó la mano por debajo de la suya-. Pero tengo novio.

-Si no lo tuvieras, ¿le darías una oportunidad a un pandillero como yo?

El semblante de Makoto adoptó un tono rosa oscuro. Sousuke se preguntó si Nao había conseguido alguna vez que se ruborizara de ese modo.

-No voy a responde a eso –admitió.

-¿Por qué no? Es una pregunta sencilla.

-Venga ya. No hay nada de sencillo en ti, Sousuke. No quiero cruzar esa línea –soltó, metiendo la primera marcha-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Si quieres. ¿Amigos?

-Creo que sí.

Le tendió la mano. Makoto miró sus ásperos dedos, luego extendió la suya y se la estrechó con aparente entusiasmo.

-Por los calentadores de manos –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por los calentadores de manos –repitió Sousuke. "Y por el sexo", añadió en silencio.

-¿Quieres conducir hasta casa? No conozco el camino.

Lo llevó de vuelta en un cómodo silencio mientras se ponía el sol. Su tregua le acercaba a sus objetivos: graduarse, la apuesta y… algo más que no estaba preparado para admitir.

Cuando entró con el cochazo en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca, le dijo:

-Gracias por, ya sabes, dejar que te secuestre. Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

Sacó las llaves de la moto del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez podría permitirse un coche que no fuera de segunda mano, esté oxidado o sea muy viejo. Una vez fuera del vehículo, sacó la foto de Nao del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la lanzó al asiento que acababa de dejar libre.

-¡Espera! –gritó Makoto cuando se estaba alejando.

Sousuke se dio la vuelta y lo vio delante de él.

-¿Qué?

El castaño le regaló una sonrisa seductora, como si deseara algo más que una tregua. Mucho más. Joder, ¿iba a besarlo? Sousuke había bajado la guardia, lo que no solía pasarle a menudo. El otro se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera considerando su próximo movimiento.

Sousuke estaba completamente dispuesto a darse el lote allí mismo.

Mientras su cerebro imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles, Makoto se acercaba más.

Y le quitó las llaves de las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Devolverte la jugada por haberme raptado –dijo, retrocediendo y lanzando las llaves en dirección a los árboles con todas sus fuerzas.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

Makoto se echó hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada ni un momento, mientras avanzaba hacia su coche.

-No me guardes rencor. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina, ¿verdad? –se mofó, intentando mantener una expresión seria.

El otro se le quedó mirando sin dar crédito mientras su compañero de química se metía en su Beemer. El coche salió del aparcamiento sin traqueteos, movimientos bruscos, ni problemas. Un arranque perfecto.

Estaba cabreado porque tenía dos opciones: o arrastrase por el bosque en busca de las llaves o llamar a Takuya para que fuera recogerle.

Aunque en el fondo le hizo gracias que Tachibana Makoto se la hubiera devuelto.

-Sí –dijo, pese a ser consciente de que probablemente estuviera a dos kilómetros de distancia y no pudiera oírle-. Es duro que te den a probar un trago de tu propia medicina.

Joder si lo era.

 **.**

 **Ese tonteo que se tienen estos dos es tan _suculento... *inserte cara de desangre nasal aquí*_**

 **Dudas y posibles cuestiones sobre la historia:** **El padre de Sousuke es bastante rico. Y repito, EL PADRE DE SOUSUKE, no Sousuke. Es cierto que él vive en su casa (que más bien parece una mansión), pero, como ya he dicho en algún momento, Sousuke no quiere depender del dinero de su padre, por eso el que trabaje y que siempre haga referencias a que "no se puede permitir esto o lo otro". / Después de la muerte de su madre, Sousuke se alejó de su padre, empezó a vivir más en el barrio que bajo la protección de su familia, que tampoco era mucha, ya que su padre se concentró de lleno en el trabajo (se podría decir que para disminuir el dolor de la muerte de su mujer). Aunque su padre sea un reconocido empresario, solo Rin y Claire saben sobre el _dinero_ de la familia de Sousuke. Los demás de la pandilla, al haberse criado junto al "pandillero y solitario Sousuke", no saben nada. / Lo mismo pasa con Makoto que, a pesar de no ser pobre, no tiene una economía como sus amigos, pero desde pequeño él siempre (por orden de su padre, más que nada) ha aparentado tener _más de lo necesario_. De eso la ropa de marca, o el coche. / Yamazaki Satsuki es muy diferente dentro y fuera del instituto. Me ha costado mucho explicar la parte en la que sale del coche de Mikoshiba, no quería que pareciera la típica "hermana consentida", porque al fin de cuentas, sigue siendo Yamazaki-sensei. Digamos que, por muy en contra que esté del trabajo de Mikoshiba, de las bandas, y de que su hermano ocupe una de ellas, el lado misterioso de Mikoshiba Seijuuro le llama la atención (aunque, ¿y a quién no?). / Hablando del trabajo de Mikoshiba, decir que es así como _gansgter_. Más bien, el jefe de todo eso. La banda Samezuka, junto a muchas más de otros institutos (como la de Teiko, que se menciona en un capítulo), están bajo su banda; él controla todo. Esas "mafias", por llamarlo de algún modo, están por la zona en la que ha crecido Sousuke y el resto de Samezuka, por ello que los de Iwatobi no tenga mucha idea sobre ello.**

 **¡Y creo que eso es todo! Si veo que hay cosas que siguen sin estar muy claras, las explicaré de igual forma en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Un saludo a todos!**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Dónde están las llaves?

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Wow, ¿me retrasé demasiado, no? Bueno, en estos casos se echa la culpa a la inspiración, así que hagamos eso... ¡Maldita inspiración! En realidad, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy llena de exámenes estas dos semanas así que es muy probable que no vuelva a actualizar hasta... Quién sabe. Pero de todas formas, ¡muchas gracias a ** I'm Vale , schezar , CelestiaLovelace , Natsuna27 , SharkBaitLya , aph-shiro666 , Tachibana-Alexander **por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de tantos exámenes!**

 **Advertencia: ¿Alguien había pedido un _poco_ de RinHaru? ¿Y un _poquitín_ de ReiGuisa?**

 **.**

Chapter 12: ¿Dónde están las llaves?

No se lo iba a negar a nadie; estaba nervioso. Y la verdad era que no sabía por qué. Bueno, nunca se había colado en casa de nadie por la ventana, y si el perteneciente de esa habitación lo echaba a patadas, o cualquier otra cosa, sería un gran golpe para su dignidad, la cual él mismo ya se encargaba de destrozar.

Después de escalar la pared, cosa que resultó más fácil de lo que parecía, abrió la ventana con su gran habilidad para forzar cerraduras, y saltó dentro del cuarto.

Y le sorprendió que todo fuera exactamente como se lo imaginaba.

Decorada en un tono azulado, con alguna que otra medalla de natación, el armario abierto dejando ver un montón de bañadores, todos prácticamente iguales… e incluso una escultura de una caballada tallada en madera colgada de la pared. De verdad que ese chico prometía sus gustos.

De pronto, sintió que había merecido la pena hacer esa barbaridad de colarse, pero cuando la puerta fue abierta, ese sentimiento se desvaneció.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La sorpresa en sus ojos había sido más que notoria, pero por alguna extraña razón, la supo controlar perfectamente, pareciendo incluso que no le extrañaba para nada la situación.

-Haru, yo… Verás, no es que quisiera robarte, si es lo que estás pensando… -demonios, las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta-. Solo quería hablar contigo y… ¡Sobre nadar y eso! Pero yo, bueno, yo…

-¿Sabes que existe el llamar a la puerta, verdad Rin?

-¿Me habrías abierto…?

-¿Por qué no?

El de oscuro cabello se sentó en su cama, y con una mirada, le indicó al otro sentarse junto a él. Rin debía de decir algo rápido si no quería quedar como un estúpido, pero se había quedado completamente en blanco. No podía articular palabra. Solo pensaba en maldecirse a sí mismo por estar en esa situación tan patética.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

Obviamente no le iba a decir que, en un momento de despiste, le quitó su agenda escolar y se había guardado a fuego en su mente la dirección.

-No es ningún secreto la dirección de un nadador tan excepcional como tú en el instituto.

¿Era su imaginación o las mejillas de Haru se había tornado un poco rosadas?

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante para colarte en mi cuarto?

Tampoco sería correcto contarle que no había ninguna razón en especial para visitarle. Simplemente que desde el día que en se presentaron _correctamente_ no había podido sacarlo de su mente. Ya le parecía incomprensible que, antes de hablar con él, le admirara en secreto, por lo que ahora se veía mucho más patético.

Haru era un chico callado, tranquilo y simple; todo lo contrario a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Le gustaba todo de Nanase Haruka. Pero claro, eso no lo podría decir en voz alta.

-Bueno, ya sabes… No sería muy agradable que nos vieran juntos por ahí, y menos nuestros mejores amigos –rió nerviosamente-. Así que esta me pareció una buena idea para entablar una conversación. Además, ¿no te resulta bastante _romántico_?

De repente, y sin decir palabra, Haru se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto. Rin temió ese hecho. ¿Iba a echarlo? ¿Iba a llamar a sus padres? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No debió soltar lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza; resultó patético.

-¿Vienes? –la cara de Haru entonces se hizo un gesto de extrañarse, y al ver el asombro en los ojos de Rin, se explicó-: Podemos desayunar algo juntos. Pensaba en volverme a dormir pero, al parecer, se me ha presentado algo mejor –y sonrió.

Y su sonrisa hizo que el interior de Rin experimentara un calor profundo. Porque esa sonrisa le había gustado más que ganar esa carrera tan importante y esperada. El pelirrojo lo siguió en seguida, como un pequeño cachorro.

 **1.12**

El sonido de las profundas y sincronizadas respiraciones de sus hermanos junto a él es lo primero que oyó cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se colaron en su habitación. Anoche fue a su cuarto a tumbarse a su lado, y los observó durante horas mientras ellos dormían tranquilamente antes de quedarse él también dormido.

Cuando eran más pequeños y estallaba una tormenta, salían corriendo a la habitación de Makoto. Para que les pudiera tranquilizar. Le cogían de la mano, y de algún modo, sus miedos se desvanecían.

Observó a su hermano pequeño durmiendo profundamente y no lograba entender el motivo por el que sus padres querían llevarlo a otro lugar. Ren formaba parte de lo que Makoto y Ran era y la idea de vivir sin él le parecía… intolerante. A veces, sentía que su hermano y su hermana estaban conectados de un modo que poca gente podía entender. Incluso cuando sus padres intentaban adivinar lo que Ran quería decir, o la razón por la que estaba enfadada, Ren solía saberlo de antemano. Makoto incluso estaba algo celoso de ello.

Por eso Ran se quedó tan hecha polvo cuando la insultó. Nunca pensó que pudiera hacérselo a ella.

Y, no obstante, lo hizo.

-No permitiré que te alejen de nosotros –le dijo en voz baja-. Siempre te protegeré.

Se levantó de la cama de Ren. Era imposible estar cerca de Ran y que no sospechara que estuviera triste. De modo que se vistió y se marchó de casa antes de que despertaran.

Ayer Makoto se confesó a Sousuke y no fue el fin del mundo. En realidad, se sentía mucho mejor después de haberle contado lo de sus hermanos. Si lo había logrado con Sousuke, seguro que podía intentarlo con Haru, Nagisa y Rei.

Mientras esperaba sentado en el coche frente a la casa de Nagisa, se puso a divagar sobre su vida. En esos momentos, nada iba bien. Se suponía que el último curso iba a ser un año genial, fácil y divertido. Hasta ahora no hubo nada de eso. Nao no dejaba de presionarlo, un chico de una banda se había convertido en algo más que un compañero de laboratorio y sus padres iban a llevarse a su hermano lejos de Tokyo. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo se movía en la ventana de la habitación de Nagisa, en el segundo piso. Primero unas piernas, luego un trasero. Ay, madre, Ryugazaki Rei intentaba saltar el enrejado.

Rei debía haberlo visto porque la cabeza de Nagisa asomó por la ventana. Le hizo gestos a Makoto indicándole que le esperara.

El pie de Rei aún no había tocado el enrejado. Nagisa lo cogió de la mano para ayudarlo a equilibrarse. Al final consiguió hacerlo, pero le distrajeron las flores y acabó cayendo, sacudiendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque estaba bien, Makoto observó que antes de salir corriendo le hizo un gesto a Nagisa para confirmar que no tenía nada roto.

El castaño se preguntó si Nao sería capaz de trepar enrejados por él.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió tres minutos después y Nagisa apareció en bóxers y camiseta de tirantes.

-Mako-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No sabes que hoy es el día de formación del profesorado y que no tenemos clase?

-Lo sé, pero mi vida está fuera de control.

-Entra y hablamos –dijo, abriendo la puerta del coche-. Se me está helando el culo aquí fuera. Demonios, ¿por qué durará tan poco el verano en Tokyo?

Al entrar en la casa, Makoto se descalzó para no despertar a los padres de Nagisa.

-No te preocupes, se marcharon al gimnasio hace una hora.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha salido Rei por la ventana?

Nagisa hizo una mueca.

-Ya sabes, para mantener la emoción de la relación. A los chicos nos encanta la aventura.

Los dos siguieron hasta una gigantesca habitación. Estaba pintada de amarillo y verde manzana, los colores que el decorador de la madre de Nagisa eligió para él. Makoto se desplomó sobre el sofá mientras el rubio llamaba a Haru.

-Haru-chan, pásate por mi casa. Mako-chan tiene una crisis.

Haru vivía solo dos casas más abajo, por eso les extrañó a los otros que tardara tanto en ir. Aunque luego apareció, en pijama y zapatillas.

-Vale, suéltalo ya –dijo Nagisa cuando ya estaban los tres.

De repente, con todas las miradas recayendo en Makoto, no estaba muy seguro de que compartir aquello fuera una buena idea.

-En realidad no es nada.

Haru se puso recto.

-Escucha, Makoto. Me has sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana –mintió, pero ninguno tenía por qué saber la verdad-. Suelta el _bombazo_.

-Sí –insistió Nagisa-. Somos tus amigos. Si no puedes contárnoslo a nosotros, ¿con quién vas a hacerlo?

Con Yamazaki Sousuke. Pero nunca les confesaría eso.

-¿Por qué no vemos alguna peli clásica? –sugirió el rubio-. Si Audrey Hepburn no consigue que lo sueltes todo, nada lo hará.

Haru soltó un gemido.

-No puedo creerme que me hayáis despertado por una falsa crisis y para ver películas antiguas. En serio, tenéis que sentar la cabeza. Lo mínimo que podéis hacer es compartir algún cotilleo conmigo, ¿alguien tiene uno?

Makoto oprimió una risa; su mejor amigo no parecía para nada lo que realmente era. Haru, a simple vista, podía tener una imagen de chico tranquilo, serio y maduro. Y puede que así lo fuera. Pero tenía una debilidad que para nada pegaba con su personalidad: los cotilleos. Y ese, siendo el rubio el que más se enteraba de los rumores, Haru no podía perder la oportunidad de enterarse de todos. Aunque podía esconder fácilmente esa faceta, haciendo así que pocos lo supieran.

Nagisa los llevó al salón y los tres se sentaron sobre los cojines del sofá de sus padres.

-He oído que el martes pillaron a Kana Ami besándose con alguien en el cuarto del vigilante.

-Pues vaya novedad –dijo Haru, poco impresionado.

-¿He mencionado que fue con Tanaka, uno de los vigilantes?

-Eso sí que es un buen cotilleo, Nagisa.

¿Sucedería lo mismo si Makoto compartía sus penas? ¿Acabaría transformándolas en un cotilleo del que todos pudieran reírse?

Después de pasar varias horas en el salón de Nagisa, viendo dos películas, comiendo palomitas y helado, Makoto se sentía mucho mejor. Quizás había sido por ver a Audrey Hepburn en Sabrina, pero ahora creía que todo era posible. Lo que le hacía pensar en…

-¿Qué pensáis de Yamazaki Sousuke? –les preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres con "qué pensáis"? –dijo Nagisa, metiéndose una palomita en la boca.

-No sé –contestó, sin querer darle muchas vueltas a la intensa e innegable atracción que siempre había existido entre ellos-. Es mi compañero de laboratorio.

-¿Y…? –insistió Nagisa, agitando las manos en alto como si no supiera a dónde quería llegar Makoto.

Este cogió el mando del vídeo y detuvo la película.

-Está bueno. Admítelo.

-Makoto –el tono que usó Haru le dio a entender de sobra la represalia.

-Vale, admito que es mono. Pero nunca saldría con alguien así. Ya sabes, es un pandillero.

-La mitad del tiempo viene a clase drogado –intervino Haru.

-Haru, me siento justo a su lado, y nunca he notado que venga drogado a clase.

-¿Estás de coña, Mako-chan? Yamazaki consume antes de venir al instituto y en el aseo de los tíos cuando sale de la sala de estudio. Y no hablo solo de marihuana. Está metido en cosas más fuertes –dijo Nagisa como si fuera un hecho.

-¿Lo has visto tomar drogas? –le preguntó, desafiante.

-Mako-chan, no tengo que estar en una habitación con él para saber que esnifa o que se chuta.

-Yamazaki es peligro –siguió Haru-. Además, los chicos como nosotros no se codean con los de Samezuka.

-Sí, lo sé –admitió Makoto, recostándose sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá.

-Nao-chan te quiere –soltó Nagisa, cambiando de tema.

Makoto tenía la sensación de que el amor era algo que se alejaba bastante de lo que Nao le demostró ayer en la playa, pero ni si quiera le apetecía hablar de eso.

Su madre había intentado hablar con él tres veces. Primero a través del teléfono móvil, aunque al parecer, no había conseguido eludirla apagándolo, porque había llamado dos veces a casa de Nagisa.

-Tu madre dice que si no hablas con ella vendrá para acá –le advirtió el rubio con el teléfono entre los dedos.

-Si lo hace, me iré de aquí.

-Haru y yo saldremos para dejarte algo de intimidad. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero tienes que hablar con ella –sugirió pasándole el teléfono.

Makoto se llevó el auricular al oído.

-Hola, mamá.

-Escucha, Makoto. Sé que estás enfadado. Anoche tomamos una decisión respecto a Ren. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero, últimamente, tu hermano se comporta con demasiada agresividad.

-Mamá, es un adolescente y se cabrea cuando alguien lo hace con él. ¿No crees que sea algo normal?

-El año que viene irás a la universidad. No es justo retener a Ren en casa por más tiempo. Deja de ser tan egoísta –oyó a su padre de fondo.

Makoto tenía la culpa de que se llevaran a Ren porque iba a ir a la universidad.

-Vais a seguir adelante con esto sin tener en cuenta mi opinión, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su madre.

-Sí, ya está decidido. Lo siento, cariño.

 **2.12**

Cuando llegó el viernes y Makoto entró en clase de Yamazaki-sensei, Sousuke todavía estaba pensando en el modo de devolvérsela por haberle tirado las llaves en los arbustos el fin de semana pasado. Tardó cuarenta y cinco minutos en encontrar las jodidas llaves, y durante todo ese tiempo, no dejó de maldecirle. Vale, fue Sousuke quien empezó todo. Y también tenía que darle las gracias por ayudarle a hablar del día en el que murió su madre porque, después de hacerlo, se sintió mucho más despejado.

Makoto llevaba toda la semana muy desconfiado. Estaba esperando a que Sousuke le gastara alguna broma por el incidente de las llaves. Después de clase, cuando estaba en la taquilla cogiendo los libros para regresar a casa, se acercó a él hecho una furia enfadado en su bañador y chaqueta de Iwatobi.

-Sígueme a la clase de lucha libre.

Sousuke tenía dos opciones: seguirle hasta donde le pedía o marcharse del instituto. Cogió los libros y entró en el pequeño gimnasio. Makoto esperó, con su llavero sin llaves en la mano.

-Mis llaves han desaparecido por arte de magia, ¿dónde están? –preguntó-. Voy a llegar tarde a la carrera si no me lo dices. Gou-san me echará a patadas del equipo si no aparezco.

-Las he tirado por ahí. Deberías comprarte una mochila con candado. Nunca sabes cuándo pueden meter la mano y quitarte algo.

-Me alegra descubrir que eres un cleptómano. ¿Puedes darme una pista de dónde las has escondido?

El pelinegro se apoyó contra la pared de la clase de lucha libre, pensando en lo que la gente diría si los encontraran allí juntos.

-Es un lugar mojado. Muy, muy mojado –dijo, dándole la pista que exigía.

-¿En la piscina?

-¿Creativo, verdad?

Makoto intentó empujarlo contra la pared.

-Voy a matarte. Será mejor que vayas a por ellas.

Si no lo conociera, Sousuke diría que estaba intentando ligar con él. Creía que le gustaba el jueguecito que se traían entre manos.

- _Cariño_ , a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Tendrás que encontrarlas solo, como hice yo cuando me dejaste tirado en el aparcamiento.

Makoto ladeó la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada triste e hizo un puchero. Sousuke sabía que no debería concentrarse en la expresión de sus labios; era peligroso. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Dime dónde están, Sousuke, por favor.

Lo dejó en ascuas un minuto antes de darse por vencido. Ahora mismo, el instituto estaba casi vacío. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes, por no decir todos, estaban camino a la famosa carrera de natación que hacían Iwatobi vs Samezuka todos los años. Y la primera en la que Sousuke no participaba. Ni si quiera iba a verla.

Caminaron hasta la piscina; la exterior ya que en la interior se realizaría la competición. Aunque los rayos de sol daban directamente al agua, se podía percibir lo fría que estaba. Las llaves de Makoto estaban justo donde las había lanzado, en mitad de la zona más profunda. Sousuke señaló las brillantes llaves bajo el agua.

-Ahí las tienes. A por ellas.

Makoto se quedó inmóvil, con las manos sobre el bañador, reflexionando sobre el modo de hacerse con ellas. Se acercó pavoneándose al largo palo que colgaba de la pared y que se utilizaba para sacar a la gente del agua.

-Muy fácil –dijo.

Pero cuando introdujo el palo en el agua, comprendió que no le iba a resultar tan sencillo. El moreno reprimió una carcajada mientras lo observaba intentar lo imposible desde el borde de la piscina.

-Siempre puedes quitarte la chaqueta y lanzarte.

Él se acercó al otro con el palo firmemente agarrado entre las manos.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, verdad?

-Pues claro –replicó, aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas?

-Pues… sí.

-¿No vas a ayudarme a recuperar las llaves?

-Pues… no.

Si se quedaba, se vería tentado a pedirle que no fuera a la carrera y que se quedase con él. Sousuke no estaba preparado para oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jugar con Makoto no le hacía ningún daño. Demostrarle de qué estaba hecho en realidad, como hizo el otro día, bajó su guardia. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez. Abrió la puerta de un empujón después de mirar a Makoto por última vez, preguntándose si dejarlo plantado ahora le convertía en un idiota, un capullo, un cobarde o todo a la vez.

Una vez en casa, lejos de Makoto y de las llaves de su coche, Sousuke buscó a su hermana. Se prometió que hablaría con Satsuki esta semana y ya lo había retrasado mucho. A parte de por ser viernes, al celebrarse la famosa carrera, seguro que ella pasaría hoy por casa de su padre para comer con Sousuke.

Pero no fue así. Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró una nota de Satsuki en la que decía que tenía una _cita_ y que no iría a comer. Sousuke arrugó el papel, furioso, y lo tiró al suelo.

Cuando se iba a subir a su cuarto, oyó la puerta principal abrirse, pero al girarse no se topó con su hermana mayor, como esperaba. Si no con su padre. Y era extraño. Era muy extraño que ese hombre viniera tan pronto. Era extraño que si quiera viniera.

-Hola –dijo Sousuke.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –ni si quiera le estaba mirando. Koroo parecía demasiado concentrado en leer los documentos que tenía entre sus manos-. Hoy es viernes y suele pasarse por casa, ¿no?

"¿Y a ti que te importa? Nunca estás en casa para llegar a verla" le hubiera gustado contestar a Sousuke.

-No vendrá a comer. Tiene una… cita.

-¿Una cita? –entonces lo miró-. ¿Con quién?

"Ahora sí que te interesa, ¿eh?". Eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su padre. Solo le importaban sus hijos cuando a él le convenía. Quizás en una familia con un padre normal, la mejor idea en estos casos sería contarle todo; que estaba preocupado por su hermana por juntarse con un jefe de bandas. Pero, ¿para qué? Eso llevaría a tener que explicarle cómo Sousuke conocía a ese tipo, y lo que menos quería ahora era que Koroo se enterara de su mundo como pandillero.

Para Yamazaki Koroo, su hijo era un alumno normal y corriente; uno entre todos los demás. No era necesario que se enterara de lo contrario.

-Ni idea.

-Hm…

Sorprendentemente, había sido una de las conversaciones más largas que habían tenido desde… el accidente. Pero debía acabar allí. Sousuke sabía cuando su padre no iba a hablar más. No le iba a preguntar ni por qué había llegado tan pronto porque, sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto.

-Por cierto Sousuke, ¿qué tal van tus clases? Ya estás en tu último año.

"¿Eh…?" era inevitable que Sousuke lo mirara sorprendido "¿de verdad me ha preguntado eso?".

-Bi-bien –le dijo, dándose la vuelta para irse. No quería seguir con esa conversación.

-¿Solo "bien"? Podrías contarme un poco más. Intento preocuparme por ti.

¿Que intentaba...? Ya está. Yamazaki Koroo había echado la última gota para derramar el vaso de paciencia de Yamazaki Sousuke. Se dio la vuelta, mirando cómo su padre lo miraba por encima de las gafas; de esa forma tan desagradable, como queriendo decir "me avergüenzo de ti". Lo odiaba. A él y a su forma de mirarle.

-¿Intentas preocuparte por mí? –pero en vez de usar un tono de enfado, Sousuke sonrió y se rió de forma sarcástica-. Permíteme discrepar, _padre_ , pero tú nunca te has preocupado por mí. Ni por Satsuki. No intentes que, por hacer dos preguntas sobre nuestra vida, ya crea que eres el mejor padre del mundo.

-Sousuke, ¡no permito que…!

-¿Qué? ¿Que te hable de esta manera? –la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Llegaba a ser hasta sádica-. ¿Y cómo pretendes que hable a un _trozo de mierda_ como lo has sido tú todos estos años? Te hablaría con respeto si te lo tuviera.

-¡Soy tu padre!

Entonces Sousuke rió con fuerza.

-Tú no eres más que un hombre que preñó a mi madre. Eres escoria. Eres…

Pero debió haberse callado a tiempo. Debía haberlo hecho. Porque de esa forma, si se hubiera mordido la lengua, el puñetazo que se llevó y que le partió el labio se lo hubiera ahorrado. Desde el suelo, Sousuke vio a su padre mirarle con ira.

-No metas a tu madre en esto. No permito que hables de mí de esa manera. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido, no te hagas la víctima Sousuke, porque…

-El único que se está haciendo la víctima aquí eres tú –levantándose y limpiándose la sangre del labio, añadió-: ¡No eres el único que sufrió con la muerte de mamá, entérate de una vez!

-¿Sousuke?

Al gritar de esa forma, ninguno de los dos había oído abrirse la puerta principal. Por lo tanto, tuvieron que tragarse con angustia esa mirada que Satsuki los estaba lanzando.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?

Pero Sousuke no estaba para explicar cómo odiaba su vida, así que se largó corriendo hacia su cuarto y bloqueó la puerta.

Fue la primera vez que lloró desde la muerte de su madre.

 **.**

 **¿Alguien odiaba al padre se Makoto? Entonces... ¿Qué me dicen del padre de Sousuke?**

 **¡Nos leemos! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Incesante miedo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Volví a tardar en subir el capítulo, pero hay que mirar el lado positivo, que es que aquí está uno nuevo, ¿no? Bueno, mis exámenes han acabado dando paso a unos diez días de relajantes vacaciones, ¡por fin! Así que, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor me da por escribir muchísimo o simplemente pasar, no sé no sé. En fin, ¡muchas gracias a ** Ishida Rio **,** Nannny **,** aph-shiro666 **y** Natsuna27 **por sus reviews que me animan a seguir y seguir y seguir y seguir y...! Y, lo siento, deciros que tenéis que esperar un poco más para lo que todas estamos esperando entre Sousuke y Makoto... *ejem**ejem*.**

 **Advertencia: Makoto, date cuenta de una vez de la diferencia a cómo te trata Nao y a cómo te trata Sousuke, por favor.**

 **.**

Chapter 13: Incesante miedo.

Llegó tarde a la carrera. Después de que Sousuke se marchara, Makoto se quedó en bañador y saltó a la piscina para coger las llaves. Gracias a Sousuke, Gou-san le había lanzado una buena bronca. Incluso casi perdieron; pero quedaron un segundo por delante. A Gou-san le decepcionó mucho, con todo lo que practicaban, podrían haber ganado por mucho más.

Le dijo que debería sentirse agradecido de que no le bajara de categoría de capitán.

Después del partido, Makoto se tumbó en el sofá junto a su hermana. El pelo le olía todavía a cloro, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por eso. Mientras veía un reality show en la tele después de cenar, notó que los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar.

-Mako, despierta. Nao está aquí –le dijo su madre, zarandeándole.

Este levantó la cabeza y vio a Nao, de pie frente a él. Le ofreció la mano y preguntó:

-¿Estás listo?

Vaya. Se había olvidado de la fiesta de Natsuya pese a que hacía meses que estaba planeada. No le apetecía nada ir.

-No vayamos y quedémonos en casa.

-¿Estás de broma? Todos esperan que vayamos. No puedes perderte la mayor juerga del año –dijo mirándole los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta con el lema de "Hazte un chequeo". Makoto la consiguió el año pasado cuando hizo la caminata contra el cáncer de mama-. Te esperaré mientras te vistes. Date prisa. ¿Por qué no te pones esa camisa negra que tanto me gusta?

El castaño se arrastró hasta el armario para cambiarse. En una esquina, junto a la camiseta sin mangas de DKNY, estaba la bandana de Sousuke. La lavó anoche, pero cerró los ojos y se la llevó a la nariz para comprobar que su fragancia persistía en la tela. Lo único que acabó distinguiendo era el olor del detergente. Qué decepción. Ahora mismo no estaba preparado para analizar sus sentimientos, especialmente porque Nao le estaba esperando abajo.

Tardó bastante en ponerse un traje, con la nombrada camisa negra y arreglarse el pelo. Esperaba que Nao no estuviera cabreado por haber esperado tanto. Makoto tenía que estar perfecto o su padre no tardaría ni un instante en criticar su aspecto delante de él.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Nao estaba sentado al borde del sofá, ignorando completamente a Ran. Makoto creía que se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella.

"El inspector" que tenía por padre se acercó a él y le tocó el pelo.

-¿Te has puesto acondicionador?

¿Antes o después de meterse en la piscina para recuperar la llaves?

-Papá, por favor –le imploró Makoto, apartándole la mano.

-Estás increíble –señaló Nao, acercándose a él.

Afortunadamente, su padre se retiró. Era obvio que le agradaba y le tranquilizaba la aprobación de Nao aunque no tuviera el pelo perfecto.

En el trayecto hasta la casa de Natsuya, Makoto observó al que había sido su novio estos últimos días. Aunque empezaran a salir oficialmente hace poco, siempre habían sido, ante los ojos de los demás, como la _pareja perfecta_. La primera vez que se besaron fue jugando a la botella en casa de Natsuya, en el segundo curso de instituto. Lo hicieron delante de todo el mundo. Nao lo cogió entre sus brazos y se besaron durante cinco minutos. Sí, los espectadores lo cronometraron. Desde entonces los demás lo veían de esa forma.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? –preguntó Nao, girando la cabeza.

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos besamos.

-Fue en casa de Natsuya. Sí, menudo espectáculo, ¿eh? Incluso los de último curso se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en el último curso.

-Y todavía somos la _Pareja Dorada_ , guapo –dijo, doblando para encarar el camino de entrada de Natsuya-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! ¡Ya ha llegado la Pareja Dorada! –gritó Nao cuando entraron en la casa.

Él se fue con los chicos de su clase mientras Makoto fue a buscar a Haru. Lo encontró en el salón. Su mejor amigo lo saludó y después le hizo señas para que tomara asiento en el sofá, a su lado. Había un grupo de chicos de distintos clubs deportivos, entre ellos, Natsuya.

-Ahora que Makoto está aquí –dijo Nagisa-. Podemos empezar a jugar.

-¿A quién te gustaría besar? –preguntó Asahi-. Empecemos por algo sencillo. ¿Dogo o caniche? –sugirió, recostándose en el sofá.

-¿Los comparáis con perros? –dijo Makoto, soltando una carcajada.

-Sí.

-Vale –los caniches eran monos y mimosos, pero los dogos eran más masculinos y tenían una mirada que imponía. Aunque le gustaba lo mono y mimoso, un caniche no podía con un dogo-. Dogo.

-¡ _Puaj_! Caniche sin dudarlo. Los dogos tienen ese hocico hacia fuera y siempre están babeando. No apetece nada besarlo.

-Y no lo haremos, idiota –dijeron Haru e Ikuya casi a la vez.

-Yo tengo una pregunta –siguió Makoto-. ¿La enfermera Miho-chan o el director Sasabe-san?

-¡Miho-chan! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Es tan mona! –añadió Asahi.

-Siento aguaros la fiesta, pero he oído que están juntos –confesó Nagisa entre risitas.

-Qué va –dijo Asahi-. ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, aunque lo fuera, no elegiría a Sasabe-san antes que a ella.

-Yo tengo otra –intervino Natsuya-. ¿Serizawa Nao o Yamazaki Sousuke?

Todas las miradas fueron desviadas hacia Makoto. Entonces, Haru le dio un codazo, como indicándole que no estaban solos. Debía ser Nao. ¿Por qué se la había jugado así Natsuya?

Todos estaban mirando ahora a Nao, quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

-Ups. Lo siendo –dijo Natsuya, disculpándose por haberse ido de la lengua.

-Todos saben que Makoto-senpai elegiría a Serizawa-senpai –intervino Rei mientras cogía una galleta salada.

-Natsuya, ¿por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Ikuya con desdén.

-¿El qué? Solo es un juego, Ikuya.

-Sí, pero nosotros estamos jugando a un juego muy diferente al tuyo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Solo porque no tengas pareja…

Nao se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Después de fulminar a Natsuya con la mirada y agradeciendo en silencio a Ikuya por regañarlo, Makoto siguió a Nao al exterior.

Lo encontró sentado en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina.

-¿Por qué coño has tenido que dudar cuando Natsuya te ha hecho la pregunta? –vociferó-. Me has puesto en ridículo.

-Bueno, ahora mismo no estoy muy contento con Natsuya.

Nao soltó una corta carcajada.

-¿No lo entiendes? No es culpa de Natsuya.

-¿Crees que es culpa mía? Como si fuera yo quien pidió ser compañero de Sousuke.

-No te quejaste demasiado –dijo, poniéndose en pie-. Ahora incluso lo llamas por su nombre.

-¿Estás buscando bronca, Nao?

-Puede que sí. Ni si quiera sabes comportarte como un novio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Quién te llevó al hospital cuando te torciste la muñeca? ¿Quién sale corriendo cuando ganamos la carrera y te da un beso? ¿Quién fue a visitarte todos los días cuando cogiste la varicela el año pasado?

Makoto recibió clases de conducción en contra de su voluntad. Se quedó dormido en los brazos de Sousuke borracho, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No había ocurrido nada con Sousuke. Era inocente, aunque sus pensamientos no lo fuesen.

-Eso fue el año pasado, ni si quiera éramos pareja oficial –dijo Nao, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él para volver a entrar en la casa-. Quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te importo. Ahora.

Entraron en la habitación de Natsuya y Nao le obligó a tumbarse en la cama con él.

Makoto lo apartó cuando le acarició el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

-Deja de comportarte como si estuviera forzándote, Mako –masculló Nao. La cama crujió con su peso-. Desde que empezó el instituto has estado actuando como un puñetero _mojigato_.

-No quiero que nuestra relación se base en el sexo. Me da la sensación de que nunca hablamos –dijo, incorporándose sobre la cama.

-Pues hablemos –siguió Nao mientras su mano se paseaba por el pecho de Makoto.

-Tú primero. Di algo y después hablaré yo.

-Esta es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca. No tengo nada que decir, Mako. Si tú tienes algo en mente, suéltalo.

El castaño respiró profundamente, castigándose a sí mismo por sentirse más a gusto con Sousuke que en aquella cama con Nao. No podía permitir que terminara su relación. Su padre se pondría histérico, sus amigos fliparían… el mundo se acabaría…

Nao tiró de él para que se tumbase a su lado. No podían romper solo porque le diera miedo tener relaciones sexuales. Después de todo, Nao también era virgen. Y había esperado a Makoto para que los dos pudieran compartir ese momento. La mayoría de sus amigos ya lo habían hecho. Tal vez eso es lo que hacía que se sintiera como un estúpido y su interés por Sousuke se hubiera convertido en la excusa perfecta para evitar acostarse con Nao.

Los brazos de Nao le rodearon la cintura. Se podía decir que llevaban _juntos_ dos años, ¿por qué echarlo todo a perder por una estúpida atracción hacia alguien al que ni si quiera debería dirigirle la palabra?

Cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Makoto, este reparó en algo que le dejó helado. Una fotografía sobre el vestidor de Natsuya; Nao y él en la playa, este verano.

Había dos chicas con ellos, y Nao rodeaba cariñosamente con los brazos a una bonita morena con el pelo corto y enmarañado. Sonreían de oreja a oreja, como si tuvieran un secreto que estaban a punto de compartir.

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó, señalando la fotografía e intentando que no se reflejara la inquietud en su voz.

-Un par de chicas que conocimos en la playa –dijo Nao, recostándose de nuevo mientras Makoto seguía mirando la foto.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica a la que rodeas con el brazo?

-No lo sé. Creo que se llamaba Kyoko o algo así.

-Parecéis una pareja –señaló.

-Eso es ridículo. Ven aquí –le ordenó. Entonces se incorporó impidiéndole seguir viendo la fotografía-. Tú eres el único al que deseo ahora, Mako -¿qué quería decir con "ahora"? ¿Se refería a que este verano había deseado a Kyoko pero ahora le deseaba a él? ¿Makoto estaba analizando demasiado sus palabras? Antes de que se diera cuenta, le había quitado la camisa de golpe. Intentó concentrase y convencerse de que sus dudas eran solo el producto de los nervios.

-¿Has echado el pestillo de la puerta? –le preguntó, intentando alejar la inquietud de su mente.

-Sí –respondió Nao, totalmente absorto en los pezones del otro. Makoto, consciente de que tenía que poner de su parte, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por motivarse, le tocó por encima de los pantalones.

Nao se incorporó, le apartó la mano y se bajó la cremallera.

Al bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas, le dijo:

-Vamos, Mako. Probemos algo nuevo –pero Makoto no se sentía bien, todo le parecía demasiado preparado. Se acercó un poco, aunque tenía la mente en otro sitio.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la cabeza de Natsuya asomó por el resquicio. De inmediato, una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en la cara.

-¡Coño! ¿Dónde hay una cámara de móvil cuando la necesitas?

-¡Pensaba que habías cerrado la puerta! –le gritó enfadado Makoto a Nao mientras se apresuró a abrocharse la camisa-. Me has mentido –Nao cogió la manta y se tapó.

-Joder, Natsuya, déjanos un poco de intimidad, ¿quieres? Mako, deja de comportarte como un histérico.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta es mi habitación –dijo Natsuya, y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, enarcó una de sus cejas y añadió-: Mako, dime la verdad. ¿Eres tan sensible _ahí_?

-Natsuya, eres un cerdo –le espetó, apartándose de Nao.

Su novio intentó cogerle cuando bajó de la cama de un salto.

-Vuelve aquí, Mako. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo. Me he dejado llevar por el momento.

El problema era que el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta no era la única razón por la que estaba enfadado. Le había llamado "histérico" sin pensárselo dos veces. Y no había regañado a Natsuya por su comentario. Miró a su novio y le dijo:

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues ahora soy yo quien se deja llevar por el momento y se larga de aquí.

A la una y media de la mañana, Makoto estaba en su habitación, mirando el móvil. Nao le había llamado treinta y seis veces. Y había dejado diez mensajes. Desde que Haru le había acompañado a casa, Makoto ha estado ignorando el móvil. En parte porque tenía que dejar que se le pasara el enfado. Mientras buscaba a Haru para pedirle que le trajera a casa, pudo escuchar al menos cinco personas que susurraban sobre la escena que había tenido lugar en la habitación de Natsuya.

No quería perder los papeles como le ocurría a su padre, y casi le ocurría con Natsuya y Nao en la habitación.

Pero era la trigésimo novena llamada de Nao, y sus pulsaciones ya habían recuperado su ritma habitual.

Finalmente, respondió al teléfono.

-Deja de llamarme –le soltó.

-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte –anunció Nao al otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz lleno de decepción.

-Pues habla. Te escucho.

Makoto le oyó respirar profundamente.

-Lo siento, Mako. Siento no haber echado el cerrojo de la puerta. Siento haber querido tener relaciones sexuales. Siento que uno de mis amigos se lo tome a broma cuando no tiene ninguna gracia. Siento no poder veros a Yamazaki y a ti en clase de Yamazaki-sensei. Siento haber cambiado este verano.

No sabía qué decirle. Nao había cambiado, pero ¿también lo había hecho él mismo? ¿O era la misma persona que se despidió de él antes de que se marchara de vacaciones? No lo sabía. Solo tenía una cosa clara.

-Nao, no quiero que nos peleemos más.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado esta noche? Te prometo que te recompensaré. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a comprar todos juntos los trajes de baño, cuando viste ese tan perfecto para ti pero que no te compraste?

Era demasiado caro. Estaba hecho de una tela fina y ajustables que ayudaba al movimiento en el agua; eso es lo que ponía en la etiqueta. Pero se conformó con uno simple porque sus ahorros no le permitían llegar a tanto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Voy a comprártelo, Mako.

No tenía valor para decirle que lo quería no era un bañador nuevo. Le parecía un bonito detalle, pero el bañador que tenía ahora le gustaba más. Porque cuando lo miraba recordaba el día tan divertido que pasaron juntos. Eso es lo que recordaba siempre que lo veía. No era el objeto, sino su significado. Había visto muy poco del Nao de ese día desde que empezó el instituto.

El bañador nuevo sería un símbolo de la disculpa de Nao y siempre le recordaría aquella noche. También serviría para sentirse culpable por no corresponderle con… su virginidad. Podía ser que Nao no fuera consciente de ello, pero el hecho de que la idea le rondara por la cabeza era una señal. Makoto no quería sentirse presionado.

-Nao, no quiero el bañador.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Dímelo.

Tardó un rato en contestar. Hacía seis meses podría haber redactado un ensayo de cien páginas sobre lo que quería.

Desde que empezó el instituto, todo había cambiado.

-Ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero –a Makoto le dolía tener que decir algo así, pero era lo que sentía.

-Bueno, ¿me darás una pista cuando lo sepas?

Claro, si es que llegaba a descubrirlo.

 **1.13**

Era lunes y Sousuke estaba intentando no darle demasiada importancia a las ganas que tenía de que llegara la clase de química. Obviamente no era por su hermana, sino por Makoto, quien, por cierto, llegaba tarde a clase.

-Eh –le saludó.

-Eh –respondió él.

Ni rastro de una sonrisa, ni brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente, había algo que le estaba atormentando.

-De acuerdo, chicos –dijo Yamazaki-sensei-. Sacad los lápices. Veamos cuánto habéis estudiado.

Mientras maldecía a su hermana en silencio por no haber organizado un día de laboratorio con experimentos en el que Makoto y él pudieran hablar, miró a su compañero. Parecía completamente despistado. Para protegerle, aunque no tenía derecho alguno, Sousuke levantó la mano.

-Miedo me dan tus preguntas, Yamazaki-kun –soltó la profesora.

-Es una _preguntita_ de nada.

-Adelante. Que sea rápida.

-Es un examen con apuntes, ¿verdad?

Yamazaki-sensei le observaba por encima de sus gafas, que solo se ponía en días de exámenes como estos.

-No, Yamazaki-kun, no es un examen de apuntes. Y si no has estudiado, vas a llevarte un gigantesco suspendo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Como única respuesta, Sousuke dejó caer los libros al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Después de que su _querida_ hermana repartiera el examen, leyó la primera pregunta: "La densidad del Al (aluminio) es de 2'7 gramos por milímetro. ¿Qué volumen ocuparán 10'5 gramos de Al (aluminio)?".

Tras resolver el problema, echó un vistazo a Makoto. Estaba mirando la hoja del examen, pero con la mirada perdida.

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando, murmuró:

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Yamazaki-sensei les lanzó una mirada. Entonces Sousuke respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y volvió a concentrarse en el examen. ¿Por qué Makoto actuaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué se volvía tan frío con él sin previo aviso? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Por el rabillo del ojo, veía que su compañero de laboratorio cogió el pase que colgaba de la puerta del aula para ir al cuarto de baño. El problema era que el pase para el baño no te ayudaba a escapar de la realidad. Todavía estaría ahí cuando salieras. Sousuke ya lo había intentado. Los problemas eran como la basura, no desaparecían por mucho que la escondieras en un cubo.

Cuando regresó a clase, Makoto agachó la cabeza sobre la mesa de laboratorio y empezó a escribir las respuestas. Una sola mirada fue suficiente para saber que no estaba concentrado en el examen y que estaba haciendo una chapuza. Y cuando Yamazaki-sensei pidió que entregaran los exámenes, su compañero de laboratorio tenía una mirada vacía en el rostro.

-Si te hace sentir mejor –dijo Sousuke en voz baja para que solo Makoto pudiera oírle-, me catearon gimnasia en el último año antes del instituto por ponerle un cigarrillo en la boca a un maniquí.

-Me alegro –soltó sin levantar la mirada.

El timbre de finalización empezó a sonar en el altavoz, señalando el final de la clase. Sousuke observó el cabello castaño de Makoto ondeándose menos que de costumbre mientras salió de clase, sorprendentemente sin estar su novio a la salida.

"¿Cree que todo va a caerle del cielo?" pensó Sousuke "¿Incluso las buenas notas?".

Él tenía que trabajar para conseguirlo todo. Nunca le habían regalado nada.

-Hola, Sou.

Era Hanako. Estaba esperándole frente a la taquilla. Bueno, a lo mejor algunas cosas sí le caían del cielo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su ex novia se le acercó, dejando ver el profundo escote en forma de pico de su camiseta.

-Nos hemos juntado unos cuantos para ir a la playa después de clase. ¿Quieres venir?

-Tengo que trabajar –replicó Sousuke-. Quizás me apunte más tarde.

Entonces pensó en lo que ocurrió hace dos fines de semana, cuando fue a casa de Makoto y tuvo que asistir al espectáculo de su madre hablando de esa agradable manera. Fue todo un choque de realidad.

Emborracharse para olvidar su dañado ego fue una idea estúpida. Quería estar con Makoto, pasar el rato con él no solo para estudiar sino también para averiguar qué se escondía bajo su castaña cabellera. Su compañero de laboratorio le dejó colgado.

Hanako no. El recuerdo era algo vago, pero podía ver a Hanako en el lago, rodeándole con sus brazos. Y sentada sobre él junto al fuego mientras fumaban algo más fuerte que un _Malboro_. Sousuke, en su estado embriagado, fumado y con el orgullo herido, habría dejado que cualquier chica le consolase.

Hanako estaba allí, deseándolo, y le debía una disculpa porque, aunque fue ella quien le provocó, él no debería haber mordido el anzuelo. Tendría que aclarar las cosas con ella y explicarle por qué se comportó como un gilipollas.

Después de clase, Sousuke vio que había una multitud agolpada alrededor de su moto. Joder, si le pasaba algo a Sora juraba que iba a partirle la cara a alguien. No tuvo que abrirse paso, porque al acercarse se abrió un hueco por el que pudo pasar.

Todos le miraron mientras contemplaba el acto de vandalismo que había sufrido su moto. Estaban esperando a que entrara en cólera. Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevería a pegar un timbre de triciclo rosa al manillar y enrollar una serpentina de color chillón a las empuñadoras? Alguien iba a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Como Makoto, por ejemplo. Sousuke echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no lo vio cerca.

-No he sido yo –se apresuró a decir Tooru.

Todos murmuraron que tampoco habían sido ellos.

Tras lo cual, se pusieron a cuchichear acerca de quién podía haber sido.

-Serizawa Nao, Kirishima Natsuya…

Pero Sousuke no estaba escuchando porque sabía perfectamente quién era el culpable. Su compañero de laboratorio, el mismo que hoy no le había hecho ni caso.

Arrancó la serpentina y luego desenroscó el timbre de plástico rosa. Rosa. Se preguntaba si era de alguna de sus bicis.

-Apartaos de mi camino –increpó a la multitud.

Todos se apresuraron a dispersarse, creyendo que estaba muy cabreado y que lo mejor era estar lejos de allí cuando estallara. A veces, representar el papel del tipo duro tenía sus ventajas. ¿La verdad? Utilizaría el timbre rosa y la serpentina como excusa para volver a hablar con Makoto.

Después de que todos se hubieran marchado, corrió hacia las piscinas interiores. El equipo Iwatobi estaba practicando, como de costumbre.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Al volverse, se encontró con Hazuki Nagisa, uno de los amigos de Makoto.

-¿Está Makoto por aquí? –preguntó Sousuke.

-No.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

¿Yamazaki Sousuke interesado en saber dónde estaba Tachibana Makoto? Esperaba que le respondiera que no era asunto suyo. O que le dejara en paz. Pero en lugar de eso, el chico rubio dejó su mirada de interrogación para sacar una pequeña sonrisa y contestó:

-Se ha ido a casa.

Sousuke murmuró un "gracias" y regresó junto a Sora mientras marcó el teléfono de su jefe y amigo.

-Taller de Takuya.

-Soy Sousuke. Llegaré tarde a trabajar.

-¿Han vuelto a castigarte?

-No, no es nada de eso.

-Bueno, cuando vengas ponte con el _Lexus_ de Kyotani. Le dije que podría pasar a recogerlo a las siete y sabes cómo se pone cuando no cumples con una promesa.

-No te preocupes –respondió mientras pensaba en el puesto que ocupaba Kentaro Kyotani en la pandilla.

Era el típico tío al que nunca querrías ver enfadado. El tipo de chico que nació sin chip de la empatía en el cerebro. Si alguien no era legal, Kyotani se encargaba de que volviera a serlo o de que no acabara convirtiéndose en un soplón. Y recurría a cualquier método para conseguirlo por mucho que la persona en cuestión negara por su vida.

-Allí estaré.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sousuke llamó a la puerta de los Tachibana con el timbre rosa y la serpentina en la mano, intentando adoptar una postura de tipo duro.

Cuando Makoto abrió la puerta con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones cortos, se derrumbó.

-Sousuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

Le entregó el timbre y la serpentina.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por una broma –dijo, y le arrancó sus cosas de las manos.

-Hemos de hablar de otras cosas aparte de eso.

Makoto tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso.

-No me siento muy bien, ¿vale? Hablemos en el instituto –le rogó, intentando cerrar la puerta.

"Mierda" pensó Sousuke "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, como los acosadores de las películas".

Abrió la puerta de un empujón. ¡Qué coño!

-Sousuke, no.

-Déjame entrar. Solo será un minuto. Por favor.

Makoto negó con la cabeza y sus angelicales mechones se balancearon de un lado a otro.

-A mis padres no les gusta que invite a gente a mi casa.

-¿Están aquí?

-No –dejó escapar en un suspiro y abrió la puerta con indecisión.

Sousuke se coló dentro. La casa era mucho más acogedora de lo que parecía desde el exterior. Desde la entrada podía ver el salón. Podía ser más pequeño que cualquiera de las habitaciones de su casa, pero era acogedor y cálido. Había dos mantitas de ganchillo sobre el sofá con las que le encantaría taparse en las noches gélidas. En su casa no tenían ese tipo de mantas. Tenían edredones… unos además que habían sido diseñados a medida y para que pegaran con el resto de la decoración.

Makoto tenía razón, él no pintaba nada allí. No le importaba. Aunque no perteneciera a ese lugar, él estaba ahí, donde quería que estuviera.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? –le preguntó.

Ojalá sus fornidas y rehechas piernas no destacaran tanto con esos pantalones corto. Era una distracción demasiado tentadora. Sousuke apartó la mirada e intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Y qué si tenía unas piernas sexys? ¿Qué más daba que tuviera los ojos claros como bolas de cristal? ¿Qué pasaba si podía aguantar perfectamente una broma y devolverla aún con más arte?

¿A quién pretendía engañar? No tenía excusa para estar ahí excepto el deseo de estar a su lado. A la mierda la apuesta

Quería descubrir cómo podía hacerle reír. Quería saber cómo hacerle llorar. Quería saber lo que se sentía si le miraba como si fuera su caballero de brillante armadura.

-¡ _Mako_! –resonó una voz distante, rompiendo el silencio.

-Espera aquí –le ordenó Makoto antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo-. Enseguida vuelvo.

Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el vestíbulo como un gilipollas. Le siguió, sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar en su mundo privado.

 **.**

 **¡AH! Para el siguiente capítulo... ¿Cómo entrará Sousuke en ese _mundo privado_ de Makoto? **

**¡Nos leemos, _bye bye_!**


	15. Chapter 15: Persecución de demonios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation? **

**N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar... Entre unas cosas y otras, no me había dado tiempo a escribir. Y la verdad es que ahora debería estar estudiando en vez haciendo esto, ¡pero bueno, no pasa nada! Además, el leer vuestros reviews me da mucha inspiración, por eso... ¡Muchas gracias a ** Nannny **,** I'm Vale **,** Natsuna27 **,** isla666 **y** schezar **por dejarme esos comentarios tan llenos de amor!  
Para **schezar **: No tengo días específicos para actualizar, lo hago cuando puedo .3.**

 **Advertencia: Un Sousuke que sorprende cada día más a Makoto. ¡Y RinHaru para vuestros ojitos!**

 **.**

Chapter 14: Persecución de demonios.

No es que se avergonzara de la enfermedad de su hermana, pero no quería que Sousuke la juzgara, porque si se reía de ella, no podría soportarlo. Makoto se dio la vuelta.

-No se te da muy bien obedecer órdenes, ¿verdad?

Sousuke le sonrió como diciendo "soy un pandillero, ¿qué esperabas?".

-Tengo que ir a echarle un vistazo a mi hermana. ¿Te importa?

-No. Así podré conocerla. Confía en mí.

Debería sacarlo de casa a patadas, con sus marcas y todo. Debería, pero no lo hizo. Sin decir nada más, lo llevó al despacho de su padre revestido de madera. Ran estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con la cabeza torpemente inclinada hacia un lado mientras jugaba al ordenador.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, apartó la mirada de la pantalla y los observó, primero a su hermano y después a Sousuke. Entonces se encogió en sus hombros.

-Este es Sousuke –explicó Makoto, apagando la pantalla-. Un amigo del instituto.

Ran se tiró a la camiseta de su hermano mayor y se escondió tras él, sin saber que desde su posición podía mirar a Sousuke.

Este se arrodilló junto a la niña. Ese simple gesto de respeto despertó una extraña sensación en Makoto. Nao siempre había ignorado a su hermana, la trataba como si, además de autista, también fuera ciega y sorda.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo Sousuke, llevando su mano hacia la de Ran, lo que hizo que Makoto se alterase levemente. Ran no dejaba que nadie, excepto él o Ren, la tocaran, pero cuando acabaron estrechándose las manos, Makoto no sabía cómo reaccionar-. Qué ordenador más guay.

-En realidad es de mi padre –le explicó el castaño-. Pero al parecer Ran se entretiene mucho usándolo.

-Juego –dijo la fina y suave voz de la pequeña. Sousuke se colocó junto a Ran, y Makoto tuvo que contener la respiración para no alterarse antes de que su hermana pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Esto tiene juegos? –preguntó.

Ran no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar directamente a Sousuke a los ojos. Y Makoto no se podía ver más sorprendido, porque incluso con él, a su hermana le costaba hablarle mirándole.

-Es una fanática de las cartas. Ran, ¿quieres enseñarle cómo funciona?

A la niña se le iluminaron levemente los ojos y, casi a una velocidad increíble, se subió a la alta silla y apretó unos cuantos botones hasta que el juego apareció en la pantalla. Sousuke lo observaba todo visiblemente fascinado. Cuando la partida iba a empezar, Ran empujó la mano de Sousuke.

-Tú primera –dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiere que empieces tú –contestó Makoto.

-Guay –siguió él, moviendo el ratón.

Makoto los observaba. Ver jugar tranquilamente a ese tipo duro con su hermana pequeña le hacía sentir muy bien.

-¿Te importa si voy a prepararle algo de comer? –le preguntó. Necesitaba salir de la habitación.

-No, adelante –respondió Sousuke sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-No tienes que dejarte ganar –le advirtió antes de marcharse-. Se le dan muy bien las cartas.

-Eh, gracias por el voto de confianza, pero estoy intentando ganar –dijo Sousuke.

Y sonrió con sinceridad. No intentaba representar el papel de chico duro y arrogante. Hacía a Makoto desear con más fuerza escapar de allí. Poco después, cuando entró en el despacho con la comida de Ran, Sousuke dijo:

-Me ha destrozado.

-Ya te dije que era buena. Pero se acabaron los juegos por hoy –le habló a Ran. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Sousuke y añadió-: Espero que no te importe que le dé de comer.

-Desde luego que no.

Sousuke tomó asiento en el sillón de piel favorito de su padre mientras Makoto colocó la bandeja delante de Ran y le dio de comer un puré de patatas. Porque últimamente Ran había estado demasiado _mimosa_ y _dependiente_ de su hermano. Y aunque se veía estúpido dar de comer a una niña de su edad, a Makoto le encantaba.

-Ran, tendrías que haberle dejado ganar. Ya sabes, por educación –su hermana respondió negando con la cabeza-. De modo que así están las cosas, ¿eh? –le recriminó, esperando que la escena sorprendiera a Sousuke. Tal vez le estaba poniendo a prueba para averiguar si podía soportar un rato de su vida en casa. Si lo hacía, aprobaría-. Espera a que se vaya Sousuke. Ya te enseñaré yo quién es el campeón de las cartas.

Su hermana le regaló una de sus sonrisas dulces y tímidas.

Es como si expresara mil palabras con ese gesto. Durante un momento, Makoto se olvidó de que Sousuke le observaba. Era tan extraño tenerlo ahí, dentro de su vida, en su casa. No pertenecía a ese lugar y, sin embargo, no parecía importarle estar allí.

-¿Por qué estabas de tan mala leche en clase de química? –preguntó.

Porque iban a llevarse lejos a su hermano y ayer le pillaron con la ropa a medio quitar mientras Nao tenía los pantalones bajados delante de él.

-Estoy seguro de que has oído los espantosos rumores.

-No, no he oído nada. Quizás estás obsesionado.

Quizás. Natsuya los vio, y tenía la lengua muy larga. Cada vez que alguien le miraba hoy, a Makoto le daba la impresión de que lo sabían. Entonces miró a Sousuke y le dijo:

-A veces desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo.

-Sí, yo desearía poder retroceder unos cuantos años –respondió muy serio-. O hacer que los días pasaran muy deprisa.

-Por desgracia, la vida real no funciona con mando a distancia –se lamentó Makoto. Cuando Ran terminó de comer, la sentó delante de la televisión y se llevó a Sousuke a la cocina-. Mi vida no es tan perfecta, después de todo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó mientras sacaba unos refrescos del frigorífico.

Sousuke le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? –espetó Makoto.

-Supongo que todos tenemos problemas. A mí me persiguen más demonios de los que salen en una película de terror –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Demonios? Nada parecía perturbar a Sousuke. Nunca se quejaba de su vida.

-¿Cuáles son tus demonios? –insistió.

-Si te cuento cuáles son mis demonios, saldrías corriendo de aquí.

-Creo que te sorprendería más saber qué me hace correr a mí, Sousuke.

De repente, en ese corto silencio que se produjo, algo en el salón cayó al suelo: un golpe seco. Makoto corrió en seguida hacia la sala, seguido de Sousuke. Entonces, lo que vieron dejó al hermano mayor con la boca abierta. Ren acababa de empujar al suelo a Ran.

-¡Te he dicho que quiero ver mi programa!

-¡Ren! –Makoto se interpuso ayudando a Ran a levantarse-. ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

-Esa niña quería que viéramos una _gilipollez_ de bebés.

Ran no lloraba, pero estaba a punto. Y Makoto sentía que él iba a hacer lo mismo.

Alguien le quitó el mando a Ren por la espalda. Alguien como Sousuke. La mirada que se llevó este por el pequeño fue de profundo odio, hasta que dijo sus primeras palabras hacia él:

-¿Por qué haces esa estupidez? ¿Cuántos años te crees que tienes?

-¿¡Quién te crees para hablarme así?! –Ren miró a Makoto-. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo has traído a casa?

-¡Eh! –Sousuke hizo girar al niño con un empujón en el hombro para que lo mirase-. Soy yo el que está hablando contigo. Dime, ¿qué te crees que haces?

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó, al tiempo que intentaba quitarle el mando-. ¡Tú no entiendes nada, imbécil!

Sousuke intentaba detenerlo con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía el mando, pero cuando Ren saltó más alto de lo normal, apoyándose en el hombro derecho de Sousuke, este no pudo sostenerlo más. Intentó contener el quejido de dolor que ese flojo golpe le había producido en su lesión. Y el mando cayó al suelo, junto a un sorprendido Ren.

Agarrándose el hombro, Sousuke habló lo más calmadamente posible:

-Deberías medir tus palabras, ¿o acaso no sabes el daño que hacen en tu hermana?

Ren se mordió el labio inferior y Sousuke creyó ver la viva imagen de Makoto en él. Entonces, el pequeño adolescente se levantó de un salto y, agarrando la mano de su hermana, se la llevó con él a su cuarto mientras decía algo como "dejemos a estos idiotas aquí".

Makoto pudo ver la sonrisa que eso produjo en su hermana. Pero al mirar a su compañero, la alegría desapareció; seguía manteniendo la mano en su hombro.

-¡Sousuke! –corrió a su lado-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No es nada –dijo, y su sonrisa falsa enfadó un poco al castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre en el hombro? –se atrevió a preguntar, tras unos segundos de silencio-. ¿Es por eso que dejaste la natación…?

Las campanas del reloj resonaron por toda la casa. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

-Tengo que irme –anunció Sousuke-. Mañana podemos quedar en mi casa, después del instituto, para estudiar.

-¿En tu casa…?

-Puedo enseñarte un pedacito de mi vida. ¿Te atreves? –le retó.

-Claro –aseguró Makoto, tragando saliva. "Que empiece el juego" pensó.

Cuando le acompañó a la puerta, el castaño oyó que alguien estaba aparcando el coche en la entrada de su casa. Si era su padre, se la cargaba. Daba igual que hubieran tenido un encuentro de lo más inocente, se pondría hecho una furia.

Miró a través de las ventanas de la puerta principal y reconoció el deportivo rojo de Haru.

-Oh, no. Mis amigos están aquí.

-Que no cunda el pánico –dijo Sousuke-. Abre la puerta. No puedes fingir que no estoy aquí. Mi moto está aparcada en la entrada.

Tenía razón. No podía ocultar su presencia. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Sousuke estaba justo detrás de él cuando Makoto se encontró con Haru, Nagisa y Rei en la acera.

-¡Hola, chicos! –exclamó. Tal vez si actuaba con normalidad no le daría tanta importancia al hecho de que Sousuke estuviera en su casa. Le dio un codazo a su compañero de laboratorio-. Estábamos hablando de nuestro proyecto de química. ¿Verdad, Sousuke?

-Así es.

Haru arqueó las cejas. Cuando Nagisa vio salir de la casa a Sousuke, a Makoto le dio la sensación de que estaba a punto de sacar el móvil, sin duda para poner al corriente a Asahi e Ikuya.

-¿Deberíamos irnos y dejaros a solas? –sugirió el rubio, en tono de broma.

-No seas ridículo –se apresuró a decir el castaño.

Sousuke montó en la moto. La camiseta que llevaba marcaba una espalda perfectamente musculada y los pantalones un perfectamente musculado…

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo, señalándole con el dedo tras ponerse el casco. Mañana. En su casa. Makoto asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que Sousuke se hubiera ido, Haru intervino:

-¿De qué iba todo esto?

-Química –murmuró.

Rei se había quedado boquiabierto.

-¿Estabais haciéndolo? –insistió Nagisa-. Porque hace muchos años que somos amigos y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que me has invitado a entrar en tu casa.

-¡Nagisa! –le recriminó Rei.

-Es mi compañero de química.

-Es un pandillero, Makoto. No lo olvides nunca –dijo Haru.

Rei negó con la cabeza y añadió:

-Makoto-senpai, ¿te gusta otro chico que no es tu novio? Nao le ha comentado a Natsuya que últimamente te comportas de un modo muy extraño. Somos tus amigos, así que hemos venido aquí para hacerte entrar en razón.

Makoto se sentó en el primer escalón y los oyó parlotear sobre la reputación, los novios y la lealtad durante media hora. Tenían razón.

-Prométeme que no sucede nada entre Yamazaki y tú –exigió Haru cuando Nagisa y Rei se marcharon y se quedaron ellos solos.

-No sucede nada entre Sousuke y yo –le aseguró-. Te lo prometo.

 **1.14**

No era tonto. Podía hacerse el despistado y fingir que no le importaba lo que sucedía, pero Haru estaba, en este momento, muy seguro que la promesa de su mejor amigo no había valido nada. Desde su posición, por experiencia ya que empezó a _llevarse bien_ con Rin, podía decir que entre Makoto y Yamazaki había algo. Algo que no quería pensar muy a fondo lo que era.

-¡ _Tshh_!

Alguien le chistó, y al girarse... Entendió completamente el significado de la frase "hablando del rey de Roma".

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin se acercó al coche que estaba parado esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Por suerte, en esa calle no había nadie en esos momentos, ningún par de ojos que los viera juntos. Aunque Haru podía asegurar que Rin no hubiera ido a decirle nada si alguien se encontrara cerca.

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente-. Debe ser el destino. ¿Me dejas subir?

Pero Haru no pudo continuar, aprovechando que era un descapotable, Rin saltó dentro. El perteneciente del coche solo lo miró con cierto enfado, sin decir ninguna palabra, y continuó su camino ahora con el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Haru, ¿qué te ocurre? Si quieres me bajo. Tampoco era plan de que te pusieras así, yo solo…

-¿Qué le pasa a Yamazaki con Makoto? –soltó de repente, dejando a Rin pasmado.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Rin. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que algo se está cociendo entre esos dos, y como mejor amigo de uno de ellos, quiero saber lo que pasa –Haru volvió su mirada a la carretera, la cual había apartado unos segundos, y apretó las dos manos al volante, dejando sus nudillos blancos-. Como ese pandillero le haga algo a Makoto…

-¿Pandillero? ¿¡A qué te refieres con eso?! –gritó entonces Rin-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estás hablando de mi mejor amigo? ¡Y que yo soy exactamente igual a él! ¡Los dos estamos en la misma banda y hemos vivido lo mismo! ¡¿Estás diciendo que también tienes miedo de mí, es eso?!

Haru frenó en seco; casi se saltaba un semáforo en rojo. Miró a Rin.

-¡Lo único que digo es que Yamazaki no es bueno para Makoto! ¡Lo único que le está haciendo es complicarle la vida!

-¡¿Y acaso sabes tú lo que le hace Makoto a Sousuke?! ¡Hablas como si los conocieras a los dos, pero no tienes ni idea de mi amigo! ¡Quizás el problema lo tengáis los de Iwatobi!

-¡Sois los de Samezuka los que siempre estáis fastidiándonos! ¡Y no quiero que un pandillero se acerque más a mi mejor amigo!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que un niño pijo y consentido se acerque más a mi mejor amigo!

Y se besaron.

Fue un movimiento desesperado, como si los dos lo hubieran deseado desde el primer levantamiento de voz. Sus labios se juntaron de manera tan sincronizada, y sus lenguas se movían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y hubiera durado mucho más, si el coche de atrás no hubiera pitado porque el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

Arrancando el coche, los dos sacaron una sonrisa, y Rin se atrevió a agarrarle la mano a Haru antes de que tuviera que cambiar de marchas. Comprendieron así que, en realidad, esa no era su pelea.

 **2.14**

Sousuke estaba sentado en clase de matemáticas cuando el guardia de seguridad llamó a la puerta y le dijo al profesor que el de Samezuka tenía que acompañarlo fuera de clase. Este cogió los libros con una mueca y dejó que el tipo disfrutara del momento de satisfacción que le provocaba humillarle en público.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Sousuke.

Ayer le sacaron de clase por haber iniciado una pelea en el patio. Aunque no fue él quien la empezó. Pudo haber participado, pero no la empezó.

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión hasta las pistas de baloncesto –se mofó de camino a las instalaciones deportivas-. Yamazaki, el vandalismo contra los bienes de la escuela es un asunto muy serio.

-Yo no he hecho nada –le aseguró.

-Me han soplado que fuiste tú.

¿Qué se lo habían soplado? ¿Acaso ese hombre no conocía la frase "ha sido el que tenga las manos rojas"? Bueno, lo más seguro era que el chivato fuera el responsable.

-¿Dónde está?

El guardia de seguridad señaló el suelo del gimnasio, donde alguien había pintado con spray una triste réplica del símbolo de los de Samezuka.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto?

-No –contestó Sousuke.

Otro guardia de seguridad se les unió.

-Deberíamos comprobar su taquilla –sugirió.

-Es una idea genial. Todo lo que encontrarán será una chaqueta de piel y libros.

Mientras Sousuke introdujo la combinación de la taquilla, pasó Yamazaki-sensei.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –intervino.

-Vandalismo. En las pistas de baloncesto.

El chico abrió su taquilla y dio un paso atrás para que los guardias la inspeccionaran.

-Aja –soltó unos de los guardias, metiendo la mano en la taquilla y sacando una lata vacía de spray negro de la estantería superior. Se la entregó a él y añadió-: ¿Sigues pensando en proclamar tu inocencia?

-Me la han jugado –señaló, y se volvió hacia su hermana, quien le miraba como si acabara de cargarse a su gato-. Yo no he sido, Sensei. Tiene que creerme –le imploró. Ya se veía metido en prisión por algo que había hecho otro idiota.

-Yamazaki-kun, las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Me gustaría creerte, pero es muy difícil –explicó, negando con la cabeza.

Los guardias se colocaron a ambos lados. Sousuke sabía lo que venía ahora. Satsuki levantó la mano y los detuvo.

-Sousuke, tienes que poner de tu parte.

Se sintió tentado de no dar explicaciones, de permitirles pensar que había sido él quien había pintarrajeado los bienes del instituto. De todas formas, no creía que le hicieran caso. Pero su hermana le miraba como si fuera un adolescente rebelde que quería demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban.

-El símbolo no está bien hecho –dijo, mostrándole el tatuaje del antebrazo-. Este es el símbolo de los de Samezuka. Una estrella de cinco puntas con dos tiburones saliendo de la parte superior y la letra "S" en medio. La que está en el suelo del gimnasio tiene seis puntas y dos flechas. Nadie que pertenezca a la banda Samezuka cometería un error así.

-¿Dónde está el director Sasabe? –les preguntó Yamazaki-sensei a los guardias.

-Está reunido con el superintendente. Su secretaria dice que no quiere que le molesten.

La profesora miró su reloj.

-Tengo clase en quince minutos. Ryo, intenta contactar con el director Sasabe por el comunicador.

A Ryo, el guardia de seguridad, no parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

-Yamazaki-san, pueden despedirnos por una cosa así.

-Lo sé. Pero Sousuke es mi estudiante, y te aseguro que hoy no puede perderse mi clase.

Ryo se encogió de hombros e intentó contacta con Sasabe para que se reuniera con él en el pasillo L. Cuando la secretaria le preguntó si se trataba de una emergencia, Yamazaki-sensei le arrebató a Ryo el comunicador y le dijo que lo consideraba una emergencia suya y que el director Sasabe debía acudir al pasillo L en ese instante.

Dos minutos más tarde, apareció Sabsae con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Vandalismo en el gimnasio –informó el guardia, Ryo.

-Maldita sea, Yamazaki. Tú otra vez, no –soltó, poniéndose rígido.

-No he sido yo –dijo Sousuke.

-Entonces, ¿quién?

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Director Sasabe, Yamazaki-kun dice la verdad –intervino Yamazaki-sensei-. Puede despedirme si me equivoco.

Sasabe negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el guardia de seguridad.

-Lleva a Yuta al gimnasio y averigua lo que puede hacer para limpiar esa cosa –dijo, y señalando al chico con la lata de spray, añadió-: Pero te lo advierto, Sousuke. Si me entero de que has sido tú, no te expulsaré, haré que te arresten. ¿Queda claro?

Cuando los guardias se fueron, Sasabe continuó:

-Sousuke, no te he dicho esto antes, pero lo hago ahora. Cuando estaba en el instituto, pensaba que el mundo estaba en mi contra. No era muy distinto a ti, ¿sabes? Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que yo era mi peor enemigo. Cuando lo hice, me cambió la vida. Ni tu hermana ni yo somos el enemigo.

-Lo sé –admitió, y en realidad, sabía que era sí.

-Bien. Resulta que ahora estoy en medio de una reunión importante, así que si me disculpas, estaré en mi despacho.

-Gracias por creerme –le dijo a su hermana una vez se había marchado el director.

-¿Sabes quién ha pintarrajeado el suelo del gimnasio? –insistió.

Sousuke la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo la verdad.

-No tengo ni idea, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no ha sido ninguno de mis amigos.

-Si no fueras un pandillero, Sou, no te meterías en estos berenjenales –y suspiró.

-Sí, pero seguro que me metería en otros.

 **.**

 **Alguien odia demasiado a Sousuke... ¿Quién será?**

 **¡Hasta otra! ¡ _Bye_ , _bye_!**


	16. Chapter 16: Significar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Os voy a ser sincera. Ahora mismo me encuentro en clase y no debería estar haciendo esto, pero me aburro demasiado y no entiendo nada de lo que están explicando, así que, como resultado a estar distraída, me ha surgido mucho inspiración... ¡Por lo que aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! No lo he repasado del todo, por lo que posiblemente encontréis algún que otro fallo (me disculpo por ello). ¡Muchas gracias a** _SharkBaitLya_ **,** _schezar_ **,** _Aaren-chan_ **y** _YaoiPureLove_ **por sus reviews llenos de amor (y no tan amor JAJA)!**

 **Advertencia: No quiero decir mucho, solo _intuyo_ que os va a gustar bastante este capítulo. ( _ewe_ )**

 **.**

Chapter 15: Significar.

-Según parece, hay algunos alumnos que no se toman muy en serio mi clase –anunció Yamazaki-sensei antes de empezar a repartir los exámenes que hicieron ayer.

Y cuando se acercó a la mesa que compartían Sousuke y Makoto, el castaño se hundió en la silla. Lo último que necesitaba era que su profesora le echase la bronca.

-Buen trabajo –señaló la mujer mientras colocaba el examen boca abajo en la mesa. Entonces, se giró hacia Sousuke, y añadió: -Para alguien que desea ser profesor de química, no ha empezado con muy buen pie, Yamazaki-kun. Si no vienes preparado a clase, la próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces antes de salir en tu defensa.

Dejó caer el examen de Sousuke frente a él. Lo sujetaba entre el índice y el pulgar, como si el papel fuera demasiado asqueroso como para que el resto de los dedos lo rozaran.

-Quédate después de clase –le dijo antes de entregar el resto de los exámenes.

Makoto no podía entender por qué Yamazaki-sensei no le había echado ningún sermón. Le dio la vuelta al examen y vio un sobresaliente en la parte posterior. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y volvió a mirarlo. Debía ser algún error. Pero no tardó ni un segundo en reparar en el responsable de su nota. La verdad le golpeó como un martillazo en el estómago. Miró a Sousuke, quien está guardado su suspenso dentro de un libro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El castaño había esperado a que Yamazaki-sensei terminara su conversación con Sousuke después de clase para acercarse a él. Estaba esperándolo en la taquilla, y él le prestó muy poca atención, si es que le estaba prestando alguna. Makoto intentó ignorar las miradas que le atravesaban la espalda.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo.

"¡No me digas!".

-Cambiaste los exámenes.

-No es para tanto, ¿vale? –siguió, cerrando la taquilla de golpe.

Sí que lo era. Sousuke se alejó por el pasillo como si quisiera dejar las cosas como estaban. Makoto le había visto hacer su examen con diligencia, pero cuando reparó en el gran suspenso en rojo en el papel, comprendió que era su propio examen.

Después de clase, el de Iwatobi salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal para alcanzarle. Estaba montado en la moto, apunto de marcharse.

-¡Sousuke, espera!

Estaba nervioso. Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Sube –le ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Sube. Si quieres darme las gracias por salvarte el culo, ven a casa conmigo. Lo que te dije ayer iba en serio. Tú me mostraste un pedacito de tu vida, y yo quiero mostrarte la mía. Es justo, ¿no?

Makoto echó un vistazo al aparcamiento. La gente les miraba; probablemente esperando el momento oportuno para hacer circular el cotilleo. Si se marchaba con Sousuke, la noticia se difundiría rápidamente.

El rugido del motor le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-No tengas miedo de lo que puedan pensar.

Entonces le miró a él, desde los vaqueros desgarrados y la chaqueta de piel hasta la bandana roja y negra (los colores de su pandilla) que acababa de atarse a la cabeza. Debería estar aterrorizado, pero entonces recordó cómo ese pandillero se había comportado ayer con sus hermanos.

A la mierda.

Se colocó la mochila a la espalda y montó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

-Sujétate bien –dijo Sousuke, llevando las manos de Makoto a su cintura. El simple contacto de sus fuertes manos sobre las suyas resultó profundamente íntimo. Antes de apartar esa idea de su mente, el castaño se preguntó si él también sentiría los mismo. Yamazaki Sousuke era un tipo duro. Con experiencia. Suponía que un simple roce de manos no le provocaría un revoloteo en el estómago.

Antes de poner las manos en el manillar, el de Samezuka frotó las yemas de los dedos contra las de Makoto, a propósito.

"Ay, madre mía" pensó este "¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?".

Cuando aumentó la velocidad al salir del aparcamiento, Makoto se agarró con más fuerza a sus duros abdominales. Le asustaba la velocidad y empezaba a marearse, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa sin barra de seguridad.

La moto se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. Se echó hacia atrás. Le oyó a Sousuke reír cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y volvieron a arrancar a toda velocidad. Se aferró a su cintura y escondió la cabeza en su espalda.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, y después de que Sousuke bajase el caballete de la moto, Makoto echó un vistazo a lo que les rodeaba. Nunca había estado en esa calle. Las casas eran tan… grandes. No grandes como la de Nagisa o Haru; grandes de verdad. La mayoría parecía tener más de tres pisos. Aunque él no quería sentirse de ese modo, se le instaló en la boca del estómago una sensación de pesar.

Su casa era, por lo menos, siete, no, ocho o nueve veces más pequeña que la de Sousuke. Sabía que esa zona de la ciudad era rica, pero no tanto…

-Esto ha sido un error –dijo el más alto-. Te llevaré a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Entre otras cosas, por la cara de asombro que pones.

-Yo, es que, no sabía que tú…

-No es tan guay como parece –le advirtió-. No juzgues antes de conocerlo todo.

-De acuerdo. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? Los chicos del otro lado de la calle no dejan de mirar al chico pijo.

Sousuke sonrió.

-Tú sígueme y no mires a los vecinos, aunque ellos sí lo hagan.

Avanzó con cautela mientras le acompañó al interior de la casa.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí –dijo, una vez dentro.

La casa era incluso más grande que lo que parecía desde el exterior. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco impoluto, como las de un hospital. Makoto apostaba a que el polvo no se atrevía ni a rozar el selo ni las encimeras. El recibidor de dos planta tenía una escalera que podría rivalizar con la que vio en "Sonrisas y lágrimas", una película que los obligaron a ver en la escuela. El suelo brillaba con el oro.

En una sala, apartado al fondo, un altar con la foto de una mujer muy guapa, bastante parecida a Yamazaki-sensei. Makoto sintió el calor de su compañero cuando se colocó a su lado.

-¿Tu madre? –le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser perder a una madre.

Aunque la suya no estuviera mucho por casa, sabía que era una pieza importante de su vida. Siempre había deseado recibir algo más de cariño por parte de sus padres, aunque debería sentirse agradecido por el mero hecho de poder tenerlos a ambos a su lado, ¿no?

Sousuke estudió el altar de su madre.

-Cuando ocurre, te quedas como atontado e intentas no pensar mucho en ello. Bueno, sabes que se ha ido y todo eso, pero es como si estuvieras rodeado por una neblina. Entonces, la vida te marca una rutina y te obligas a ti mismo a seguirla –le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Con el tiempo, dejas de pensar tanto en ello y continúas adelante. No te queda más remedio. Es como una especie de prueba.

Makoto se miró en un espejo que había en la pared. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, distraídamente.

-Te pasas el día haciendo eso.

-¿El qué?

-Arreglándote el pelo o retocándote la ropa.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en querer tener un buen aspecto?

-Nada, a no ser que se convierta en una obsesión.

Bajó las manos, deseando poder dejarlas quietecitas.

-No estoy obsesionado.

-¿Tan importante es que la gente crea que eres guapo? –le preguntó, volviéndose a encoger de hombros.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente –mintió.

-Eso es porque eres… _guapo_. Por eso no debería importante tanto.

No quería parecer engreído, pero ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, por donde le habían educado, las apariencias lo eran todo. Y hablando de apariencias…

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermana después de clase?

-Ah, lo de siempre. Que si no me tomo en serio su clase convertirá mi vida en un infierno.

Makoto tragó saliva con fuerza. No sabía si debería revelarle el plan que tenía en mente.

-Voy a decirle que intercambiaste los exámenes.

-No lo hagas –le ordenó, apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no importa.

-Claro que importa. Necesitas buenas notas para entrar en…

-¿Dónde? ¿En una buena universidad? Makoto, sabes perfectamente que no iré a la universidad. Vosotros, los de Iwatobi, os tomáis la nota media como un símbolo de lo que valéis. Yo no necesito eso, así que no hace falta que me hagas ningún favor. Conseguiré aprobar esta asignatura, aunque sea con un aprobado justo. Solo he de asegurarme de que el proyecto nos salga bien.

Si dependiera solo del castaño, sacarían matrícula de honor en el proyecto.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema. Dejó caer la mochila sobre el suelo del salón-. La habitación dice mucho sobre la persona.

Sousuke señaló la planta de arriba. Una puerta lateral en un largo pasillo. Una cama, un escritorio y un armario ocupaban la menor parte de ese gran espacio, y el resto, vacíos. Makoto caminó por la amplia habitación.

Nada adornaba las paredes, como si la persona que dormía en ese cuarto fuera un invitado. Es casi triste. Su habitación estaba llena de posters, cuadros y objetos adaptados a su hobbies, sin embargo, la de Sousuke estaba completamente desnuda.

Se sentó en la cama de su compañero, la vacía y desesperada, y le miró a los ojos.

-Tu cama dice mucho sobre ti.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dice?

-Que no piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo –le dijo-. A menos que sea porque realmente quieres ir a la universidad.

-No voy a dejar Tokyo. Nunca –contestó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿No quieres labrarte un futuro?

-Pareces el orientador del instituto.

-¿No quieres marcharte de aquí y vivir tu propia vida? ¿Alejarte de tu pasado?

-Crees que la universidad es una especie de vía de escape –sentenció.

-¿Una vía de escape? Sousuke no tienes ni idea. Yo iré a la universidad que quede más cerca de donde están mis hermanos. La cambio cada dos por tres. Mi vida viene dictada por los caprichos de mis padres y por el lugar donde quieren meter a Ren. Tú eliges el camino más fácil, por eso quieres quedarte aquí.

-¿Crees que ser el hombre de la casa es pan comido? Asegurarme de que mi hermana no acabe mezclándose con algún perdedor o que mi a mi padre no se le vaya la mano con el trabajo y acabe metido en mierdas, son motivos suficientes para quedarme aquí.

-Lo siento.

-No me compadezcas.

-No es eso –matizó, mirando a los ojos de Sousuke-. Sientes una conexión familiar muy fuerte, pero no cuelgas nada permanente junto a tu cama, como si fueras a largarte en cualquier momento. Por eso he dicho que lo siento.

Sousuke dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

-¿Has acabado con el psicoanálisis? –preguntó.

Makoto le siguió de nuevo hasta el salón mientras seguía preguntándose cómo vería Sousuke su futuro. Parecía dispuesto a dejar esa casa… o esa vida. ¿Acaso la ausencia de cualquier adorno junto a su cama podía ser una señal de que estaba preparado para morir? ¿Estaba destinado a acabar como su madre? ¿Se refería a eso cuando hablaba de demonios?

Durante las siguientes dos horas, organizaron su proyecto sobre los calentadores de manos, sentados en el sofá del salón. Sousuke era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba; el sobresaliente de su examen no había sido una casualidad. Tenía un montón de ideas de hacia dónde podían dirigir la investigación, o sobre cómo podían construir calentadores y las distintas opciones para redactarlo. Necesitarían productos químicos que les proporcionaría Yamazaki-sensei, y bolsas herméticas para guardarlos. Habían decidido revestir las bolsas con materiales que comprarían en una tienda de telas, de ese modo tal vez pudieran ganar algún punto extra. Makoto intentaba seguir hablado de química y se andaba con pies de plomo para no tocas ningún tema demasiado personal.

Cuando cerró el libro de química, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sousuke se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No pretendía ser tan brusco contigo.

-No pasa nada. Me he entrometido en tus cosas.

-Tienes razón.

Makoto se puso de pie, sintiéndose incómodo. Sousuke le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse.

-No –matizó-. Me refiero a que tienes razón respecto a mí. No quiero colocar nada permanente sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre –dijo Sousuke, mirando el altar al fondo de la habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Dios, había tanta sangre –volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a Makoto fijamente-. Si he aprendido algo, es que nadie está aquí para siempre. Tienes que vivir el momento, el día a día… el presente.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? –le preguntó, sabiendo lo que él mismo deseaba. Quería curar sus heridas y olvidar las suyas.

Sousuke le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

El castaño se quedó sin respiración.

-¿Quieres besarme, Sousuke? –le susurró.

-Dios, sí, quiero besarte… quiero saborear tus labios, tu lengua –dijo mientras recorría las labios del otro con sus dedos, con dulzura-. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te bese? No se enteraría nadie. Quedaría entre nosotros dos.

 **1.15**

Makoto se humedeció con la lengua sus labios perfectos, en forma de corazón, dejándolos brillantes, aún más tentadores.

-No juegues conmigo –dijo Sousuke casi en un gemido, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Los libros se cayeron sobre la alfombra. Él los siguió con la mirada y Sousuke perdió su atención, tal vez para siempre. Llevó los dedos hasta su barbilla y giró su cabeza con ternura, para que volviera a mirarle.

Makoto le devolvió la mirada con ojos vulnerables.

-¿Y si cavaba siendo más que un simple beso? –le preguntó.

-¿Y qué si es así?

-Prométeme que no significará nada.

El alto apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y le dijo:

-No significará nada.

¿No debía ser él mismo el que asegurase que un simple beso no implicaba ningún compromiso?

-Y sin lengua.

- _Mako-chan_ , si te beso, te garantizo que será con lengua.

Él vaciló un instante.

-Te prometo que no significará nada –repitió.

De hecho, no creía que significara nada para Makoto. Supuso que se limitaba a jugar con él, a ponerle a prueba para ver cuánto podía aguantar antes de venirse abajo. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los párpados y se inclinó hacia él, Sousuke se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pasar. El chico de sus sueños, la persona que se parecía más a él que nadie a quien hubiera conocido hasta ahora, deseaba besarle.

Se hizo con el control cuando vio que Makoto ladeaba la cabeza. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello y empezó a besarle, suave, dulcemente. Le cubrió la mejilla con la palma de la mano, sintiendo su piel sedosa contra sus propios dedos rugosos. El cuerpo le inducía a aprovecharse de la situación, pero el cerebro (el otro, el que no tenía entre los pantalones) le ayudaba a mantener el control,

Makoto dejó escapar un gemido de placer, como si se sintiera completo al estar entre sus brazos. El otro rozó los labios ajenos con la punta de su lengua, incitándole a abrir la boca. Makoto la recibió con la suya, indeciso. Sus bocas y lenguas se mezclaron en un baile lento y erótico hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Sousuke se partara de él de un salto.

"Maldita sea". Estaba cabreado. En primer lugar, por haberse dejado llevar por el beso, y en segundo, por desear que ese momento durara para siempre. Y además, estaba cabreado porque su padre había decidido llegar a casa en el momento más inoportuno.

Él miró a Makoto y vio que se había agachado para recoger los libros del suelo, en un intento por disimular. Su padre estaba plantado frente a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

-Hola, papá –dijo el de pelo negro, más nervioso de lo que debiera.

Por la expresión ceñuda de su padre, sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia haberles pillado besándose. Como si fuea un indicio de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo, Sousuke?

Makoto se levantó con los libros den la mano.

-Hola, soy Tachibana Makoto.

Pese al trayecto en moto y al manoseo, su cabello castaño seguía perfecto. Estaba _genial_. Makoto le extendió la mano al hombre.

-Sousuke y yo estábamos estudiando.

-Pues no es lo que me ha parecido ver –rebató Noya, ignorando la mano de Makoto.

Hizo una mueca.

-Papá, déjale en paz –espetó Sousuke bruscamente.

-Mi casa no es un prostíbulo.

-Por favor, papá –insistió, molesto-. Solo estábamos besándonos.

-Los besos solo conducen a una cosa, Sousuke.

-Larguémonos de aquí –le dijo a Makoto, completamente avergonzado. Cogió la chaqueta del sofá y se la puso.

-Yamazaki-san, le pido disculpas si le he faltado al respeto de algún modo –contestó Makoto, visiblemente afectado.

Su padre siguió su camino hasta la cocina haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa del castaño.

Cuando salieron, Makoto inspiró profundamente. Sousuke estaba convencido de que había intentando guardar la compostura, aunque le había costado mucho. Nada salió como debía: chico trae amigo a casa, chico besa a amigo, papá del chico insulta a amigo, amigo se marcha llorando.

-No le des más vueltas. No está acostumbrado a que traiga gente a casa.

Los expresivos ojos de Makoto parecían remotos y fríos. " _Uff_ ".

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido –dijo, enderezando los hombros y adoptando una pose rígida, como una estatua.

-¿El qué? ¿El beso o el hecho de que te haya gustado tanto?

-Tengo novio –siguió sin dejar de manosear la correa de su mochila.

-¿Quieres convencerme a mí o a ti mismo? –le preguntó.

-No le des la vuelta a la tortilla. No quiero enemistarme con mis amigos. No quiero enfadar a mi padre. Y en cuanto a Nao… bueno, ahora mismo estoy muy confusa.

Sousuke levantó las manos y alzó la voz, lo que normalmente evitaba hacer porque, según Rin, significaba que algo me importaba mucho. Pero no le importó. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Aunque su mente le sugería mantener la boca cerrada, las palabras salieron sin darse cuenta.

-No lo entiendo. Te trata como si fuera un maldito trofeo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hay entre Nao y yo…

-Pues dímelo tú, joder –le rogó, incapaz de ocultar su enfado. Había intentado evitar decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero ya no podía resistirlo más. Se lo soltó todo de golpe-. Porque el beso que acabamos de darnos… sí que significa algo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estoy seguro de que con Nao no sientes ni la mitad de lo que sientes conmigo.

-No lo **entenderías** –aseguró él, apartando la mirada.

-Inténtalo.

-Cuando la gente nos ve juntos, siempre comentan lo perfectos que somos. Ya sabes, la _Pareja Dorada_. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sousuke lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Lo entiendo, pero no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Tanto significa para ti parecer perfecto?

Se produjo un silencio largo e inestable. Podía atisbar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos de esmeralda, aunque se desvaneció rápidamente. En un instante, su rostro adoptó una expresión seria y fría.

-Últimamente no se me ha dado de todo bien, pero sí. Significa mucho para mí –admitió finalmente-. Mis hermanos no son perfectos, así que yo tengo que serlo.

Era lo más patético que Sousuke había oído nunca. Negó con la cabeza, asqueado, y señaló su moto.

-Sube. Te llevaré al instituto para que puedas recoger tu coche.

Makoto subió a la moto sin decir palabra. Se sujetó agarradero posterior, lejos de él, tanto que apenas podía sentirlo. Sousuke se planteó dar un rodeo para alargar un poco más el trayecto.

Ese chico trataba a sus hermanos con paciencia y adoración. No sabía si él mismo podría ser capaz de prepararle todos los días de comer a su hermana y dárselo. El chico al que una vez acusó de ser egocéntrico, resultaba que no era tan simple como creía.

Sentía admiración por él. De algún modo, estar con Makoto de daba a su vida algo que le faltaba, algo… que le hacía sentir bien.

¿Pero cómo iba a convencerlo de lo que sentía?

 **.**

 **Mientras que con la madre de Makoto decíamos que podía ser una posible shippeadora del SouMako, con el padre de Sousuke pasa todo lo contrario. ¿No?**

 **Sé que en este capítulo no ha avanzado mucho la historia, pero era necesario. Creo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17: Recuerdos del ayer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: ¡Hola! _*se oyen grillos*_ Em... Vale, ¿alguien sigue leyendo esta historia? Sí, me merezco que todos la hayáis abandonado... ¡Cinco meses sin actualizar, wow! No sé qué demonios me ha pasado, entre unas cosas y otras... Dejé FanFiction de lado jejé. Bueno, el lado positivo es que aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿no? ¡¿NO?! Vale, vale vale... Vayamos al tema. ¡Muchas gracias a** _Marna21 **,** schezar **,** isla666 **,** Dahteste _**por sus reviews que animan tanto!  
Para **_Dahteste_ **: En realidad es un error de escritura... Jejé. A veces al revisar no me doy cuenta de esos errores, ¡lo siento!**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo más largo de lo normal, creo(?). Makoto, Sousuke, siento rayaros de esta manera.**

 **.**

Chapter 16: Recuerdos del ayer.

A pesar de que haya estado toda la noche en vela, rememorando el momento en el que se habían besado, Makoto quería olvidarlo cuanto antes. Mientras se dirigía en coche a la escuela, el día siguiente al beso que nunca ocurrió, se preguntaba si debería ignorar a Sousuke. Aunque, después de todo, no era una opción factible teniendo en cuenta que eran compañeros en clase de química.

Oh, no. La clase de química.

¿Sospecharía algo Nao? Tal vez alguien les vio ayer en la moto y se lo haya contado. Anoche Makoto apagó el móvil para no tener que hablar con nadie.

 _Uff._ Ojalá su vida no fuera tan complicada. Tenía novio. Aunque últimamente se hubiera mostrado más insistente de lo habitual; solo parecía interesado en el sexo. Estaba harto.

Sin embargo, Sousuke y él nunca podrían salir juntos. Su padre le odiaba. Su ex novia quería matarlo; una muy mala señal. Y fumaba, lo que no le parecía correcto a Makoto. Podría elaborar una lista larguísima con todos los inconvenientes que supondría salir con él. Vale, puede que también hubiera ventajas. Unas cuantas, aunque demasiado insignificantes como para mencionarlas.

Sousuke era inteligente. Tenía una mirada tan expresiva que decía mucho más de él que lo que reflejaba su aspecto.

Era un chico entregado con sus amigos, con su familia, incluso con su moto.

Cuando tocaba a Makoto, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que le hacía sentir como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

Le besó como si intentara impregnarse de ese instante y conservarlo durante el resto de su vida.

La primera vez que lo vio ese día fue a la hora de comer. Mientras Makoto esperaba el turno en la cafetería, se fijó en que iba justo antes de la chica que le precedía en la fila. La chica en cuestión se llamaba Yachi Hitoka y, no solo se interponía entre ambos, sino que estaba tan llena de nervios que le estaba costando demasiado pedir la comida. Quizás porque ella era muy pequeña y estaba entre dos grandes chicos.

Los vaqueros de Sousuke estaban descoloridos y desgastados en las rodillas. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos y Makoto empezó a sentir un deseo incontrolable de apartárselo. Si Yachi no estuviera tan nerviosa con su elección de postre…

Sousuke le pilló mirándolo. El otro se apresuró a concentrarse en la sopa del día. Sopa minestrón.

-¿Qué prefieres cariño, taza o bol? –preguntó Riko-san, la chica de la cafetería.

-Bol –respondió, fingiendo estar interesado en el modo en el que le servía la sopa.

Cuando le entregó el bol, adelantó a Yachi y se dirigió a la caja, colocándose justo detrás de Sousuke. Como si supiera que le estaba acechándole, se dio la vuelta y lo atravesó con la mirada. Durante un instante, Makoto sintió que el mundo se detenía y que solo estaban los dos. El deseo por abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y sentir su calor rodeándole era tan poderoso que se preguntó si era médicamente posible sentir una adicción semejante por otro ser humano.

El de Iwatobi carraspeó.

-Te toca –apuntó, señalando a la cajera.

Sousuke avanzó con una porción de pizza en la bandeja.

-Cóbrame también lo de él –dijo, señalando al castaño.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Un bol de minestrón? –preguntó la cajera, agitando el dedo en su dirección.

-Sí, pero… Sousuke, no es necesario.

-No te preocupes. Puedo permitirme un bol de sopa –contestó a la defensiva mientras le entregaba tres billetes a la cajera.

Nao se abrió paso entre los chicos que esperaban a la fila y se colocó al lado de Makoto.

-Circula. Échate una novia a la que puedas mirar de ese modo –le espetó a Sousuke antes de ahuyentarlo.

Makoto rezó para que el de Samezuka no contestara y le confesara que se habían besado. Toda la cola les observaba. Podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en la nuca. Sousuke cogió el cambio y, sin mirar atrás, se encaminó al patio, fuera de la cafetería, donde normalmente se sentaba a comer.

El castaño se sentía profundamente egoísta por desear lo mejor de ambos mundos. Deseaba mantener la imagen que tanto esfuerzo le había costado crear. Y esa imagen incluía a Nao. Pero también deseaba a Sousuke. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar entre sus brazos y pedirle que le besara otra vez, hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-Cóbrame lo mío y lo de él –le dijo Nao a la cajera.

-¿No ha pagado ya por ti el otro chico? –le preguntó a Makoto, mirándolo confusa.

Nao esperaba a que la corrigiera. Cuando vio que no lo hacía, le fulminó con la mirada y salió hecho una furia de la cafetería.

-¡Nao, espera! –gritó, pero o no le oía o pasaba de él.

La próxima vez que le vio era en clase de química, pero entró justo cuando sonaba el timbre y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar. La clase de hoy consistía en un experimento de observación. Sousuke daba vueltas a los tubos de ensayo llenos de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico.

-A mi me parecen agua los dos, sensei –dijo Sousuke.

-Las apariencias engañan –contestó Yamazaki-sensei.

Makoto desvió la mirada hacia las manos de Sousuke. Esas manos, que ahora estaban ocupadas midiendo la cantidad exacta de nitrato de plata y de cloruro potásico, son las mismas que rozaron sus labios tan suavemente.

-Tierra llamando a Makoto.

Parpadeó y despertó de su ensoñación. Sousuke le pasó un tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo que le recordaba que debería ayudarlo a verter líquidos.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, cogiendo un tubo de ensayo y vertiendo el contenido dentro del que Sousuke estaba sujetando.

-Se supone que ahora debemos de apuntar lo que sucede –añadió, utilizando la varilla para mezclar los dos elementos químicos.

Un material sólido y blanco apareció por arte de magia dentro del líquido transparente.

-¡Eh, Sats-sensei! Creo que hemos encontrado la solución al problema de la degradación de la capa de ozono.

Yamazaki-sensei negó con la cabeza.

-Veamos, ¿qué observamos en el tubo? –leyó Sousuke de la hoja que la profesora les había entregado al comienzo de la clase-. Yo diría que el líquido acuoso probablemente ahora es nitrato potásico y que el material sólido y blanco, cloruro de plata. ¿Qué crees tú?

Y cuando le pasó el tubo, sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente. Un hormiguero que no podía ignorar le recorrió el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un instante pensó que le estaba mandando un mensaje secreto. Sin embargo, su expresión se volvió sombría, y apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –susurró Makoto.

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú solo.

-Sou…

Aunque no iba a decirle qué tenía que hacer. Makoto suponía que era estúpido por pedirle consejo cuando lo más probable era que no podía ser imparcial. Cuando estaba cerca de Sousuke, sentía una emoción similar a la que solía sentí al despertar el día de Navidad. Por mucho que intentara no pensar en ello, se imaginaba a Nao y sabía… Sabía que su relación ya no era lo que antes. Se había terminado. Y cuanto antes rompiera con él, antes dejaría de preguntarse por qué seguía con él.

Quedó con Nao después de clase, en la puerta trasera del instituto. Estaba vestido para el entrenamiento de natación. Por desgracia, estaba con Natsuya. Natsuya los apuntaba con el móvil.

-¿Podéis repetir el espectáculo de la otra noche? Puedo capturar el momento para siempre y mandártelo por correo electrónico. Sería un fondo de pantalla genial, o mejor aún, podemos colgado en Youtube.

-Natsuya, desaparece de una maldita vez o perderé los papeles –dijo Nao, y le lanzó una mirada asesina hasta que se marchó-. Mako, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? –le preguntó, y al ver que no respondía, añadió-: Aunque puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo. Ya me lo huelo.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Ahora Makoto entendía por qué la gente solía romper por correo o con mensajes de texto. Hacerlo cara a cara era difícil, porque no te quedaba más remedio que mirar a la otra persona y ser testigo de su reacción.

Enfrentarse a su ira. Había malgastado tanto tiempo evitando explicaciones y maquillando relaciones con la gente que le rodeaba, que la confrontación le resultaba muy dolorosa.

-Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona –dijo Makoto, con tanto tacto como podía.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Nao, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesitamos un descanso.

-¿Un descanso o una ruptura?

-Una ruptura –matizó con suavidad.

-Esto es por Yamazaki, ¿verdad?

-Desde que volviste de vacaciones, nuestra relación solo se basa en el tonteo. Ya no hablamos nunca, y estoy harto de sentirme culpable por no arrancarme la ropa y abrirme de piernas para demostrarte que te quiero.

-Tú no quieres demostrarme nada.

Makoto intentaba mantener un tono de voz bajo para que los otros estudiantes no pudieran oírle.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? El mero hecho de que necesites que te demuestre mi amor es una señal de que lo nuestro no funciona.

-No lo hagas –dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro-. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Encajaban perfectamente en el estereotipo en el que los demás los habían colocado. Habían sido ese modelo durante años. Ahora, analizarían con lupa su ruptura, y circularían todo tipo de rumores sobre ellos. Solo de pensarlo hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Sin embargo no podía seguir fingiendo que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Es una decisión que probablemente le persiguiera toda la vida. Si sus padres podían enviar a Ren a la otra punta del país porque es lo que les convenía, y si Natsuya podía ligar con cualquiera que se le acercara porque así se siente mejor, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo que consideraba los más adecuado?

Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Nao, intentando no mirar directamente a sus ojos vidriosos. Él se apartó.

-Dime algo –le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Mako, que estoy encantado porque estás rompiendo conmigo? Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. Ese gesto tan sutil hizo que Makoto también sintiera ganas de llorar. Notó como se le humedecieron los ojos. Es el final de algo que creían real, aunque ha acabado siendo otro de los papeles que le empujaron a representar. Eso era lo que le producía más tristeza. No la ruptura en sí, sino el hecho de que su relación hubiera seguido adelante tan solo por… su propia debilidad.

-Me acosté con Kyoko –espetó-. Este verano. Ya sabes, la chica de la foto.

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mal.

-Lo digo porque es verdad. Pregúntale a Natsuya.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fingiste que seguíamos siendo la Pareja Dorada?

-Porque es lo que todos esperan. Incluso tú. No lo niegues.

Aunque ciertas, sus palabras eran dolorosas. Se acabó representar el papel del chico "perfecto" y vivir según las reglas de los demás, incluso según la que él mismo se había impuesto. Era hora de enfrentase a la realidad. Lo primero que hizo después de hablar con Nao fue decirle a Gou-san que necesitaba un descanso en el equipo de natación. Tras aquello, aunque con una poca tristeza porque nadar era su vida, sentía como si se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Regresó a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con Ran y hacer los deberes. Después de cenar, llamó a Claire Granger.

-Debería sorprenderme tu llamada, pero lo cierto es que no es así –le soltó.

-¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento de los chicos?

-Por lo que sé, no demasiado bien. Natsuya-san no es muy buen capitán, y oí que Gou-san se lo comentaba a Chigusa; ella lo sabe. No tendrías que haberlo dejado.

-No lo he hecho. Solo me he tomado un pequeño descanso. Pero no te he llamado para hablar de las animadoras. Escucha, quiero que sepas que hoy he cortado con Nao.

-Y me estás contando esto porque...

Era una buena pregunta, una que, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera negado contestar.

-Quería hablar de ello con alguien, y aunque sé que tengo amigos a los que puedo recurrir, me apetecía hacerlo con una persona que después no se dedique a cotillear sobre ello. Mis amigos tienen la lengua muy larga.

Haru, Nagisa y Rei era los únicos a los que estaba más unido, pero no les había comentado sobre Sousuke.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no me iré de la lengua? –preguntó Claire.

-No lo sé. Pero no me dijiste nada sobre Sousuke cuando te pregunté, así que supongo que se te da muy bien guardar secretos.

-Así es. Dispara.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-Pues no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?

-He besado a Sousuke –soltó Makoto.

-¿A Sousuke? ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que rompieras con Serizawa?

-No fue premeditado –contestó, haciendo una mueca.

Claire estalló en carcajadas tan fuertes y ruidosas que Makoto tuvo que apartar el auricular.

-¿Estás seguro de que no lo planeaste? –le preguntó en cuanto fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Sucedió sin más. Estábamos en su casa. Su padre llegó, nos interrumpió y nos vio...

-¿Qué? ¿Su padre os pilló? ¿En su casa? ¡Venga ya! –exclamó Claire, alucinada.

-Venga, Claire. Tómatelo en serio.

-Sí, lo siento. Rin va a flipar cuando se entere.

Makoto se aclaró la garganta.

-No pienso decírserlo –se apresuró a añadir Claire-. Pero el padre de Sousuke se la trae. Cuando salio con Hanako, Sousuke la mantuvo alejada de su padre. No me malinterpretes, él adora a sus hijos. Pero está muy poco en casa y supongo que no le gusta ver a sus hijos creciendo tan rápido sin que él esté presente. O algo así. ¿te echó a patadas de su casa?

-No, pero e llamó maricón, más o menos.

Más risas al otro lado de la línea.

-No tuvo ninguna gracia.

-Lo siento –dijo, aún entre risas-. Me hubiera encantado ser una mosca y presenciar la escena.

-Gracias por la comprensión –respondió Makoto irónicamente-. Voy a colgar.

-¡No! Siento haberme reído. Es que cuanto más hablamos, más me doy cuenta de que eres una persona completamente distinta de lo que pensaba. Supongo que puedo entender por qué le gustas a Sou.

-Gracias, creo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no permitiría que ocurriera nada entre Sousuke y yo?

-Sí. Solo para asegurarme de que lo entiendo bien, eso fue antes de que le besaras, ¿verdad? –dijo, otra vez entre risitas, antes de añadir-: Estoy de coña, Makoto. Si te gusta, ve a por él. Pero ándate con cuidado, porque creo que le gustas más de lo que quiere admitir. Deberías mantenerte alerta.

-Si ocurre algo entre Sousuke y yo, no voy a evitar que suceda. Pero no te preocupes, nunca bajo la guardia.

-Ni yo tampoco. Bueno, excepto hablando de tu amiga Aiko...

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en alguien como en ella, pero es genial cuando estoy a su lado. ¿Qué tal el beso con Sou?

-Bien –dijo, pensando al mismo tiempo en lo sensual que le pareció-. En realidad, Claire, fue más que bien. Fue jodidamente increíble.

Claire estalló nuevamente en carcajadas, y esta vez, Makoto se unió a ella.

 **1.16**

Hoy Makoto se había marchado del instituto a la carrera, siguiendo a Serizawa. Antes de Sousuke se fuera, los vio juntos. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación privada en la parte de atrás del campo de fútbol. Makoto se había decantando por el otro, lo que no sorprendía nada al de Samezuka. Cuando le preguntó en clase de química qué debía hacer, Sousuke debería haberle dicho que plantara a ese capullo. Ahora se sentiría mejor y no estaría tan cabreado lo estaba.

"¡Cabronazo!"

Serizawa Nao no le merecía. De acuerdo, probablemente él tampoco.

Después de clase, pasó por el almacén para ver si podía obtener algo de trabajo y dejar de pensar en el instituto. Sin embargo, eso se vio interrumpido por uno de Teiko que fumigó el almacén a disparos, una señal de que estaban buscando venganza y de que no se detendrían hasta conseguirla. Sousuke no sabía si debía preocuparse o no por la ubicación del almacén, un descampado aislado detrás de la vieja estación de tren. Nadie sabía que estaban allí, ni si quiera la poli. Sobre todo la poli.

Él era inmune al sonido de los disparos. En el almacén, en el parque… los esperaba en cualquier momento. Algunas calles eran más seguras que otras, pero los rivales sabían que ese lugar, el almacén, era su santuario. Y esperaban el momento oportuno para tomar represalias. Era una filosofía simple: si no respetabas su territorio, ellos no respetarían el tuyo. Nadie había salido herido esa vez, así que no habría ninguna muerte que vengar. No obstante, seguro que se derramaría sangre. Los de Teiko esperaban que fueran en su busca, y no les decepcionarían. En esa zona de la ciudad, el ciclo de la vida se enlazaba con el ciclo de la violencia.

Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Sousuke subió a la moto y se dio cuenta de que sin pretenderlo se estaba encaminando a la casa de Makoto. No podía evitarlo. Tan pronto como cruzó las vías de tren, se detuvo un coche de policía, del que salieron dos tipos uniformados.

En lugar de explicarle la razón por la que le detenían, uno de los polis le ordenó bajarse de la moto y que le mostrara el carnet.

-¿He cometido alguna infracción? –preguntó mientras se lo entregaba.

El agente que examinaba su documentación le contestó:

-Podrás hacer preguntas después de que yo haga las mías. ¿Llevas drogas encima, Yamazaki?

-No, señor.

-¿Algún arma? –preguntó el otro policía.

Sousuke vaciló un instante, pero les dijo la verdad:

-Sí.

Uno de los policías sacó la pistola de su funda y le apuntó con ella en el pecho. El otro le pidió que levantara las manos y luego le ordenó tumbarse en el suelo mientras pedía refuerzos.

"Mierda" pensaba él, "Estoy bien jodido; muy jodido".

-¿Qué tipo de arma?

Hizo una mueca antes de decir:

-Una Glock de nueve milímetros.

Menos mal que le devolvió a Tooru la Beretta o le hubieran pillado armado hasta los dientes.

Su respuesta hizo que el policía se pudiera algo nervioso. Sousuke se fijó en que su dedo temblaba ligeramente sobre el gatillo.

-¿Dónde la llevas?

-Escondida en la pierna izquierda.

-No te muevas, voy a desarmarte. Si te quedas quieto, no pasará nada.

Tras desarmarle, el otro poli se pudo unos guantes de goma y en un tono de voz autoritario que no tenía nada que envidiar al de su hermana, soltó:

-¿Llevas encima alguna jeringuilla, Yamazaki?

-No, señor –respondió.

Entonces, el hombre se arrodilló a su lado y le puso las esposas.

-Levántate –le ordenó tirando de él. Luego hizo que se inclinara sobre el capó del coche. Cuando le cacheaba, se sintió humillado. Mierda, por mucho que supiera que era inevitable que algún día le arrestaran, parecía que no estaba preparado. Le mostró la pistola y dijo:

-Quedas detenido por posesión de armas.

-Yamazaki Sousuke, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio –recitaba el otro poli-. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra en un tribunal…

El calabozo olía a meados y a humo. O quizás eran los tipos que habían tenido la mala suerte de acabar encerrados con Sousuke en esa celda. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba deseando salir de ese maldito lugar.

¿A quién iba a llamar para que pagase la fianza? Rin no tenía dinero suficiente. Takuya había invertido el suyo en el taller. Su padre y hermana lo matarían si se enteraban de que le habían arrestado. Sousuke apoyó la espalda contra las barras de hierro de la celda e intentó pensar con calma, aunque resultaba muy difícil hacerlo en un lugar tan asqueroso como ese. La policía lo llamaba celda de detención, un modo sofisticado de decir jaula. Menos mal que era la primera vez que le metían allí.

"Maldita sea," pensó "juro que será la última. ¡Lo juro!"

Le inquietaba la idea de ir a la cárcel porque había pasado la vida sacrificándose por sí mismo y su familia. ¿Y si le encerraban de por vida? En su fuero interno sabía que no era la vida que deseaba. Quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él por ser algo más que un pandillero. Quería un futuro del que pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle a Makoto que era un buen tipo.

Se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra las barras de hierro, pero no logró apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-te he visto en el Free! High School. Yo también voy allí –dijo un chico bajito, aproximadamente de su misma edad.

El petardo llevaba una camiseta de golf de color coral y unos pantalones blancos, como si lo hubieran sacado de un torneo de golf junto a otros ciudadanos de clase alta. El chiquillo aparenta ser un tipo guay, pero con esa camisa color coral… Joder, aparentar eso iba a ser el menor de sus problemas. El tipo llevaba tatuado en la frente "soy un niño rico de la zona de Iwatobi".

-¿Cómo has acabado aquí? –le interrogó a Sousuke, como si fuera una pregunta normal entre dos personas normales, un día normal.

-Iba armado.

-¿Cuchillo o pistola?

-Y a ti qué coño te importa –dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Solo intento mantener una conversación –confesó el otro.

¿Acaso a todos los de Iwatobi les gustaba demasiado el sonido de su propia voz?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Sousuke.

-Mi padre llamó a la poli y le dijo que le robé el coche –confesó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Estás en este agujero por tu viejo? ¿Y lo ha hecho a propósito? –preguntó con una mueca.

-Cree que así aprenderé una lección.

-Sí. La lección es que tu viejo es un gilipollas –sentenció, pensando que lo mejor que podría haber hecho su padre es enseñar a su hijito a vestirse.

-Mi madre pagará la fianza.

-¿Estás seguro?

El chiquillo se enderezó.

-Es abogada, y no es la primera vez que mi padre hace algo así. De hecho, ya son varias. Creo que intenta joder a mi madre y atraer su atención. Están divorciados –Sousuke negó con la cabeza ante la confesión-. Es verdad. Sí, estoy seguro.

-Yamazaki, ya puedes hacer tu llamada –anunció el poli desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Mierda, se había distraído tanto con ese bocazas que ni si quiera había decidido a quién llamaría para que le pagara la fianza. De repente, sintió un nudo en el estómago, el mismo que sintió al ver el enorme suspenso en boli rojo en el examen de química. Solo conocía a una persona con el dinero y los medios para sacarle de ese lío: Misoshiba Seijuuro. El jefe de las bandas.

Sousuke nunca le había pedido un favor a Seijuuro. Porque nunca sabías cuándo querría cobrártelo. Y estar en deuda con él significaba algo más que deberle dinero.

A veces, la vida te obligaba a tonar decisiones que no deseabas tomar.

Tres horas más tarde, después de que un juez le echara la bronca hasta casi hacerle sangrar los oídos y fijara una fianza, Seijuuro le recogió en el juzgado. Era un hombre poderoso. Llevaba el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, de un tono pelirrojo, y había algo en él que decía que más vale no intentar jugársela. Parecía mentira que Momo y él fueran hermanos –aunque el menor negaba siempre ese lazo familiar-. Sousuke le tenía mucho respeto a Seijuuro porque era el tipo que le inició en la banda de pandilleros de Samezuka. Creció en la misma ciudad que su madre; se conocían desde pequeños. Seijuuro había estado pendiente de su familia y de él desde que murió su madre. Le enseñó nuevas expresiones como segunda generación y soltaba palabras como legado. Nunca lo olvidará.

Seijuuro le dio un manotazo en la espalda mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento.

-Te ha tocado el juez Yatomi. Menudo hijo de puta. Tienes suerte de que la fianza no haya sido muy alta.

Sousuke asintió con la cabeza. Solo deseaba regresar a casa.

Ya en el coche, lejos del juzgado, le dijo:

-Te devolveré la pasta, Seijuuro-san.

-No te preocupes por eso, hombre –respondió el otro-. Para eso están los hermanos. Para ser sincero, me ha sorprendido saber que es la primera vez que te arrestan. Estás más limpio que ningún otro miembro de los Samezuka.

El chico miró a través de la ventanilla del coche de Seijuuro. Las calles estaban tranquilas y oscuras, como el Mizumi Ai.

-Eres un chico inteligente, lo suficiente como para ascender dentro de la panda –explicó Seijuuro.

Sousuke daría lo que fuese por ocupar el lugar de algunos de Samezuka, pero ¿ascender? Vender drogas y armas son algunas de las cosas ilegales que suponían estar en una posición más alta. Le gustaba estar donde estaba, cabalgando sobre esa peligrosa ola pero sin sumergirse completamente en ella. Debería alegrarse de que Seijuuro se planteara la idea de darle más responsabilidad dentro de los Samezuka. Lo de Makoto y su mundo solo era una fantasía.

-Piénsatelo –dijo Seijuuro cuando llegaron a la casa del muchacho.

-Lo haré. Gracias por pagar la fianza, tío.

-Toma, coge esto –añadió, sacando una pistola de debajo del asiento del conductor-. La poli te ha confiscado la tuya.

Vaciló un instante, recordando el momento en que el poli le preguntó que si iba armado. Joder, resultó humillante que le apuntaran con arma en el pecho mientras le quitaban la Glock. Pero rechazar el arma de Seijuuro sería una falta de respeto, y Sousuke nunca haría algo así. Aceptó el arma y la deslizó en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

-Me han dicho que has estado pensando mucho últimamente en lo de tu madre. Mi consejo es que lo dejes como está, Sousuke.

-No puedo, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno, si pasa algo, házmelo saber. Siempre te respaldaré.

-Lo sé. Gracias tío.

En su casa se respiraba tranquilidad. Entró en su habitación y abrió el cajón superior para esconder el arma bajo la tabla de madera donde nadie pudiera dar con ella. Es un truco que le enseñó Rin. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, esperando poder dormir algo esa noche.

Destellos de lo sucedido el día anterior se suceden ante él. La imagen de Makoto, sus labios sobre su boca, su dulce aliento mezclado con el propio, era la única imagen que persistía en su mente. Mientras se quedaba dormido, su rostro angelical es lo único que consigue alejar las pesadillas de su pasado.

 **.**

 **Nao, ¡lo siento por ti también! En el fondo es buena gente, no le odiéis, aunque deseárais que eso pasara...**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	18. Chapter 18: El comienzo del fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A: Eh... Wow, medio año sin aparecerme por aquí, ¿qué me ha pasado? Bueno, lo más importante, ¿hay alguien que siga leyendo esta historia? Espero que sí T^T La verdad es que he dejado lo de escribir muy apartado últimamente, y no sé por qué. Hasta que ayer dije "vale, tienes que seguir esta historia, sea como sea", y la inspiración vino a mí mágicamente. Solo espero que este capítulo no haya quedado muy flojo. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews a **_schezar_ **,** _Vanne Perez **,** XWanX_ i _sla666_ **,** _anoniblast25_ **y** _AraXD27_ **que me animan tanto!**

 **Advertencia:** **Un capítulo muy corto para los que normalmente escribo en esta historia, pero bueno, creo que es... _intenso_.**

 **.**

Chapter 17: El comienzo del fin.

Los rumores de que Sousuke había sido arrestado se extendieron por el instituto como la pólvora. Makoto tenía que averiguar lo que había de cierto en ellos. Encontró a Claire en el descanso entre la primera y segunda hora. Estaba hablando con un grupo de amigas pero las dejó un momento y se lo llevó aparte.

Le dijo que Sousuke fue arrestado ayer pero que salió bajo fianza. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero iba a preguntar por ahí y ella y Makoto volverían a verse en el descanso entre la tercera y cuarta hora, junto a la taquilla del castaño. Cuando llegó el momento, este echó a correr hasta allí, anticipándose y estirando bien el cuello para ver si podía encontrarla. Claire le estaba esperando.

-No le digas a nadie que te he dado esto –dijo, pasándole un trozo de papel plegado.

Fingiendo buscar algo en su taquilla, Makoto lo desdobló. Una dirección.

Nunca antes había hecho campana. Aunque tampoco arrestaron nunca al chico que había besado.

Esto era lo que sucedía cuando Makoto se mostraba tal y como era. Y ahora iba a ser auténtico con Sousuke, tal y como siempre había deseado el otro. Tenía miedo, y no estaba muy convencido de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía ignorar la atracción magnética que los unía.

Introdujo la dirección en el GPS. Le llevaba a la zona sur, a un lugar llamado "El Taller de Takuya". Había un chico frente a la puerta. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver al castaño, Makoto no le había reconocido pero Takuya a él sí.

-Estoy buscando a Yamazaki Sousuke… _kun._

El tipo no respondió.

-¿Está aquí? –le preguntó, incómodo. Tal vez no se fiara de Makoto.

-¿Por qué buscas a Sou? –dijo finalmente.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que la camiseta se movía con cada latido.

-Tengo que hablar con él.

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz –respondió.

-Está bien, Takuya –intervino una voz conocida.

Makoto se volvió hacia Sousuke. Estaba apoyado en la puerta del taller con un trapo colgándole del bolsillo y una llave inglesa en la mano. El pelo que le sobresalía de la bandana estaba alborotado y tenía un aspecto más masculino que el de ningún chico que el otro hubiera visto hasta ahora.

Deseaba abrazarle. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo iba bien, que no volverían a encerrarlo.

Sousuke seguía mirándole a los ojos.

-Supongo que será mejor que os deje solos –le pareció oír que decía el tal Takuya, pero estaba demasiado absorto en el pelinegro como para estar seguro.

Tenía los pies pegados al suelo, así que era un alivio ver que fue él quien se acercó.

-Eh… -empezó Makoto. "Por favor, que no me cueste acabar con esto"-. Yo… esto… he oído que te arrestaron. Quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Has hecho campana para comprobar si estoy bien?

Asintió con la cabeza porque la lengua se negaba a obedecer.

Sousuke dio un paso atrás.

-Bueno, pues ahora que has visto que estoy bien, vuelve al instituto. Tengo que… ya sabes, volver al trabajo. Anoche me confiscaron la moto, y necesito ahorrar para recuperarla.

-¡Espera! –le gritó. Aspiró profundamente. Había llegado el momento. Iba a soltarlo todo-. No sé cuándo ni por qué empecé a sentir algo por ti, Sousuke, pero así están las cosas. Desde el día que nos juntaron en la clase de Química, no he podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería estar contigo. Y el beso… Dios, te juro que nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Significó mucho para mí. Si el mundo no se acabó en aquel momento, no veo por qué tiene que hacerlo ahora. Sé que es una locura porque somos muy diferentes, y que si ocurre algo entre nosotros no quiero que la gente del instituto lo sepa. No te pido que aceptes una relación secreta conmigo, pero al menos tengo que saber si existe esa posibilidad. He roto con Nao, con el que tenía una _relación_ bastante pública. Estoy preparado para una secreta. Real y secreta. Sé que estoy parloteando como un idiota, pero si no dices algo pronto o me das una pista de lo que estás pensando, yo…

-Dilo otra vez –dijo.

-¿Todo el discurso?

Recordaba haber dicho algo sobre que no se acababa el mundo, pero se sentía demasiado mareado como para recitarlo todo otra vez.

Sousuke se acercó a él.

-No. Solo esa parte en la que aseguras sentir algo por mí.

Makoto le miró a los ojos.

-Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Sousuke. Y deseo volver a besarte, de verdad.

Se le levantaron las comisuras de los labios y esbozó una sonrisa.

El de Iwatobi era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, de modo que se decidió por el suelo.

-No te rías de mí –le rogó. Ahora mismo podía soportar cualquier cosa menos eso.

-No te alejes, Mako. Nunca me reiría de ti.

-No quería que ocurriera de este modo –admitió, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.

-Lo sé.

-Es propable que esto no funcione –añadió.

-Probablemente no.

-Mi vida no es tan perfecta como la gente cree.

-Ya somos dos.

-Estoy deseando saber a dónde nos lleva esto. ¿Y tú?

-Si no estuviéramos aquí fuera –advirtió-, te mostraría…

Makoto le interrumpió deslizando una mano por la suave melena que le caía por la nuca y tirando de su hermosa cabeza. Si en ese momento no podían disponer de algo de intimidad, él se encargaría de hacerla real. Además, todos los que no debían enterarse de eso ahora estaban en el instituto.

Sousuke siguió manteniendo las manos a ambos lados. Cuando separó los labios, soltó un gemido a pocos centímetros de su boda y dejó caer la llave inglesa al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Cuando le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, el castaño se sintió protegido. Su lengua de terciopelo se enredó con la suya, provocando una sensación de intimidad en lo más profundo de sus ser hasta ahora desconocida. Esto era algo más que darse el lote, era… bueno, sabía que era algo más.

Sousuke no dejaba de mover las manos en ningún momento. Con una trazaba círculos sobre su espalda; la otra jugueteaba con su pelo castaño.

Y no es el único que se dedicó a explorar. Makoto recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo sus propios dedos, haciendo más intensa su complicidad.

Al rozarle la mandíbula, su barba de dos días le arañaba la piel.

Sonó el fuerte carraspeo de Takuya y los dos se separaron, Sousuke miró al castaño con una pasión desbordante en los ojos.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo –susurró entre jadeos.

-Ah. Está bien –respondió. Súbitaemente avergonzado por su despliegue de afecto en público, Makoto dio un paso atrás.

-¿Podemos quedar más tarde? –le preguntó.

-Mi amigo Haru viene a cenar a casa.

-¿El que no tiene el más mínimo gesto en su cara?

-Eh, sí –admitió. Tenía que cambiar de tema o se sentiría tentado a invitarlo a él también. Ya podía imaginárselo: su padre rebosante de desprecio hacia Sousuke y su apariencia.

-Mi hermana se casa el domingo. Ven conmigo a la boda.

-¿Satsuki-sensei se va a casar?

-Sí, con el director Sasabe-san.

-¿¡En serio?! –a pesar de su gran sorpresa, carraspeó-. No puedo permitir que mis amigos se enteren de los nuestro. Ni mis padres –admitió, bajando la mirada.

-No les contaré nada.

-¿Y la gente de la boda? Todo el mundo nos verá juntos.

-No habrá nadie del instituro. Solo mi familia y Rin, y me aseguraré de que mantengan la boca cerrada.

No podía. Mentir y escaparse a hurtadillas nunca se le había dado bien. Makoto lo apartó de un empujón.

-No puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca.

-Bien. Hablemos de la boca.

"Ay, madre, solo con mirarlo siento el deseo de acompañarlo".

-¿A qué hora?

-A mediodía. Será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás. Confía en mí. Te recogeré a las once.

-Todavía no he dicho que sí.

-Ya, pero estás a punto de hacerlo –aseguró con un tono suave y misterioso.

-¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí, a las once? –le sugirió, señalando el taller con la cabeza. Si su padre se enteraba de lo suyo, todo se habría terminado.

Sousuke le levantó la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te da miedo estar conmigo?

-¿Bromeas? Estoy aterrado –confesó, fijándose en la musculatura de su brazo.

-No puedo engañarte. No llevo una vida envidiable precisamente –le cogió de la mano y la levantó, su palma contra la otra. ¿Estaría evaluando el contraste de color de sus pieles, en sus dedos rugosos del trabajo contra los otros perfectamente arreglados?-. Somos tan diferentes en ciertas cosas –dijo finalmente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-Sí, aunque en otras somos muy parecidos.

Makoto se ganó una sonrisa con esas palabras. Hasta que Takuya carraspeó de nuevo.

-Nos vemos aquí el domingo, a las once –dijo el de Iwatobi.

Sousuke dio un paso atrás, asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Esta vez sí es una cita.

 **1.17**

-Tío, estaba besándote como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Si besa así, me pregunto cómo…

-Cállate, Takuya.

-Va a acabar contigo, Sou –continuó Takuya-. Mírate, anoche en el calabozo y hoy no vas a clase para ganar dinero y recuperar la moto. No cabe duda de que el chaval está bien, pero ¿realmente merece la pena?

-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar –soltó, mientras las palabras de Takuya le resonaban en la cabeza. Se pasó toda la tarde currando debajo de un Blazer, pensando únicamente en besar una y otra vez a Makoto.

Sí que merecía la pena. No tenía la menor duda.

-Sou, Mikoshiba está aquí –anunció Takuya a la seis, cuando estaba a punto de irse a casa.

Se limpió las manos en el mono de trabajo.

-¿Dónde está?

-En mi oficina.

A medida que Sousuke se acercaba al despacho, le invadía una sensación de terror. Abrió la puerta y vio a Seijuuro cómodamente instalado, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Takuya-kun, es un asunto privado.

Sousuke no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo le había seguido hasta allí, actuando como un secuaz que no necesitaba. Le hizo un gesto para que los dejara solos. Siempre había sido leal a Samezuka, no había razón para que Seijuuro dudara ahora de su compromiso con la banda. Aún así, había un aire de importancia en la reunión, se sentía tenso.

-Sousuke –Seijuuro se dirigió a él en cuanto Takuya desapareció-. Está bien quedar aquí en lugar de en el almacén, ¿no te parece?

Le miró con una tímida sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Seijuuro señaló el pequeño y estropeado sofá que había al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Siéntate –ordenó, y espeó a que tomara asiento para añadir-: Necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo.

De nada servía aplazar lo inevitable.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Hay que hacer un intercambio el 31 de octubre.

Aún quedaba un mes y medio. La noche de Halloween.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con asuntos de drogas –le dijo-. Lo sabes desde el primer día.

Seijuuro se puso en pie y apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Debes olvidar el pasado. Si quieres llegar a dirigir al Samezuka, tendrás que incolucrarte en el tráfico de drogas.

-Entonces, no cuentes conmigo.

Seijuuro le estrujó el hombro. Era una amenaza silenciosa.

-Ojalá fuera tan simple –confesó el jefe de los Samezuka-. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Y, para serte sincero, me lo debes.

"Mierda". Si no le hubieran arrestado, no le debería nada.

-Sé que no me decepcionarás. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre? Hace mucho que no le veo.

-Está bien –replicó, preguntándose qué tenía que ver su padre en esa conversación.

-Dile que le mando saludos, ¿lo harás?

¿Qué coño significaba eso?

Seijuuro abrió la puerta y salió, dejándole solo para que pensara en ello. Se volvió a sentar, observando la puerta cerrada, y se preguntó si sería capaz de traficar con drogas. Si quería mantener a salvo a su familia, no tenía otra opción.

 **.**

 **Recemos para que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto.**

 **¡Nos leemos, _bye_!**


	19. Chapter 19: Unión

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... ¿Kyoto Animation?**

 **N/A:** **¡Hola! ... Em... ¿Alguien sigue leyendo esta historia u os habéis rendido? Lo sé... Muchísimo tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, lo sé, lo sé... No sé qué me pasaba. He tenido mil problemas de inspiración, me ponía a escribir y a lo mejor solo ponía dos líneas seguidas porque no se me ocurría más :'D PERO PARA PEDIROS PERDÓN ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO -creo- MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¡muchas gracias a** _AraXD27_ **,** _XWanX_ **,** _schezar_ **,** _isla666_ **,** _Esmeralda_ **,** _Margo.R.S_ **por sus reviews!**

 **Advertencia:** **¿Qué cosas pasarán en la boda de Goro y Satsuki...?**

 **.**

Chapter 18: Unión.

-No puedo creer que hayas cortado con Serizawa-san –dijo Haru mientras cambiaba de canal sin dejar uno más de cinco segundos-. Espero que no acabes lamentándolo, Makoto. Llevábais con esa _relación_ mucho tiempo. Pensaba que le querías. Le has roto el corazón, ¿sabes? Llamó a Natsuya llorando.

Makoto abrió los ojos al ver a su mejor amigo tan interesado en ese tema, aunque sabía que en el fondo, al igual que él, Haru no era como la gente creía cuando le veía. A él mismo lo veían como a un príncipe perfecto, bueno y agradable que siempre tenía una sonrisa y palabras bonitas que decir, pero podía llegar a tener prontos muy serios y un temperamento muy frío que lo hacía parecer otra persona. A Haruka le pasaba lo mismo, parecía un chico simple y sin expresión pero, en el fondo, le movía mucho el cotilleo y hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, más si trataban de su amigo.

-Quiero ser feliz –le contestó, sentándose a su lado-. Y con Nao hacía tiempo que no lo era. Ha admitido que este verano me engañó con otra chica. Se acostó con ella, Haru.

-¿Qué?

-Créetelo. Nao y yo ya habíamos terminado cuando llegó el verano. Lo que pasa es que tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir con esta farsa.

-Así que has hecho progresos con Yamazaki, ¿eh? Serizawa-san cree que estás mezclando algo más que tubos de ensayo con tu compañero de laboratorio.

-No es verdad –le mintió. Aunque Haru era su mejor amigo, seguía pensando que debían respetarse las divisiones sociales. Makoto quería decirle la verdad, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Al menos por el momento.

Haru dejó el mando sobre la mesa y resopló:

-Makoto, lo creas o no, soy tu mejor amigo. Y sé que me estás mintiendo. Admítelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que por una vez me digas la verdad. Joder, Makoto. Entiendo que no quieras que Rei o Nagisa se enteren de tus cosas porque se les puede ir la lengua. Y también puedo entender que quieras dejar al margen a la _parejita_ de Asahi e Ikuya. Pero estás hablando conmigo, tu mejor amigo. El único que está al corriente de lo de Ran y Ren, el único que ha sido testigo de cómo tu padre pierde los papeles.

Haru cogió la mochila y se la colgó del hombro.

No quería que se enfadase con él, pero le gustaría hacerle entender lo importante que era todo eso.

-¿No irás luego a contárselo a Nagisa y Rei? No quiero poner entre la espada y la pared, en la tesitura de tener que mentirles.

Haru hizo una mueca de desprecio muy parecida a la que él mismo solía hacer.

-Vete a la mierda, Makoto. Gracias por hacerme sentir que mi mejor amigo no confía en mí –espetó, y antes de salir de mi habitación, se dio la vuelta y añadió-: ¿Sabes esas personas que tienen oído selectivo? Pues lo tuyo es confesión selectiva. Esta mañana te he visto hablar muy animadamente con Claire Granger en el pasillo. Si no te conociera, diría que estabas compartiendo secretitos con ella –dijo, levantando las manos-. Vale, admito que me puse celoso porque mi mejor amigo estaba compartiendo sus secretos con otra persona. Cuando te des cuenta de que lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, llámame.

Tenía razón. Pero lo de Sousuke era tan reciente que aún se sentía vulnerable. Claire era la única que sabía lo que había entre ellos, por eso recurrió a ella.

-Haru, eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes –le dijo con la esperanza de convencerle de su sinceridad. Puede que tuviera un problema de confianza, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera siendo su mejor amigo.

-Pues entonces empieza a comportarte como tal –contestó antes de marcharse.

 **1.18**

Makoto se secó la gota de sudor que le descedía lentamente por la ceja mientras se dirigía en coche a recoger a Sousuke para acompañarlo a la boda.

Había elegido para la ocasió un traje de color crema, camisa oscura y corbata clara. Como sus padres estarían en casa cuando regresara, había cogido una muda y la había guardado en la bolsa de deporte. Su padre se encontraría con el Makoto de siempre cuando llegara a casa: el hijo perfecto. ¿Qué importaba que tuviera que representar un papel? Mientras su padre fuera feliz. Haru tenía razón, era selectivo con ciertas cosas.

Dobló la esquina y se dirigió hacia la entrada del taller. Cuando divisó a Sousuke junto a su moto, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"Ay, madre. En menudo lío estoy metido".

Su negra y espesa melena estaba peinada hacia atrás. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra sustituían sus habituales vaqueros y camiseta. Tenía el aspecto de un _Samezuka_ joven y temerario. Makoto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando aparcó a su lado.

-Niño, parece que ocultas un secreto.

"Pues sí" pensó mientra salía del coche, "a ti".

-Vaya. Estás… deslumbrante.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué te parece el traje?

-Ven aquí –ordenó, atrayéndole hacia él-. Ya no quiero ir a la boda. Prefiero tenerte para mí solo.

-De ninguna manera –contestó, recorriéndole la línea de la mandíbula con un dedo.

-Muy gracioso, Tachibana.

Le encantaba ese Sousuke juguetón. Conseguía que se olvidara de todos sus demonios.

-He venido para asistir a una boda occidental, y eso es lo que voy a hacer –le explicó.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que venías para estar conmigo.

-Tienes mucho amor propio, Yamazaki.

-No es lo único que tengo.

Le arrinconó contra el coche. Makoto sentía su cálida respiración sobre su cuello, más caliente que el sol de mediodía. Cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto de sus labios, pero en lugar de eso, oyó su voz.

-Dame las llaves –exigió, alargando las manos y arrebatándoselas.

-¿No irás a lanzarlas a los arbustos, verdad?

-No me tientes.

Sousuke abrió la puerta del coche y se instaló en el asiento del conductor.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? –preguntó Makoto, confuso.

-No. Voy a aparcar tu coche dentro del taller para que no te lo roben. Esto es una cita oficial. Yo conduzco.

-¿No creerás que voy a ir en esa cosa? –le preguntó, señalando la moto.

Sousuke enarcó las cejas un segundo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Sora no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

-¿Sora? ¿Llamas Sora a tu moto?

-En honor a mi tío abuelo. Ayudó a mis padres en algún momento duro que estaban pasando.

-Me gusta Sora. Pero no quiero montarme en él con este traje. A no ser que quieras que llegue a la boda hecho un desastre.

Sousuke se frotó la barbilla, reflexivo.

-Pues empezaría con unas risas.

Makoto se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy de coña. Vamos en el coche de Takuya.

Se acercaron a un Cmary que había aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

Después de conducir durante unos minutos, Sousuke sacó un cigarro de un paquete que había sobre el salpicadero. El chasquido del mechero le provocó náuseas al castaño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, con el cigarro encendido colgándole de los labios.

Podía fumar si quería. Podía ser que esa fuera una cita oficial, pero no era su novio oficial ni nada de eso.

-Nada –respondió Makoto, negando con la cabeza.

Le oyó exalar y el humo del tabaco le molestaba más que el fuerte perfume de su padre. Bajó la ventanilla mientras intentaba contener la tos.

Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Sousuke le miró y le dijo:

-Si te molesta que fume, dímelo.

-Vale, me molesta que fumes –confesó.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? –respondió el otro, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero del coche.

-No puedo creer que te guste fumar –dijo cuando reemprendieron la marcha.

-Me relaja.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?

Su mirada le recorrió lentamente. Los ojos, el abdomen, las piernas.

-Con ese traje, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

 **2.18**

Si Sousuke seguía mirando sus piernas, iba a acabar provocando un accidente.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Está deseando ganarte otra vez a algún juego.

-¿En serio? Bueno, dile que me dejé ganar. Estaba intentando impresionarte.

-¿Perdiendo a las cartas?

-Funcionó, ¿verdad? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces reparó en que Makoto no dejaba de colocarse el traje, como si necesitara ponérselo bien para causarle buena impresión. Con la intención de disipar sus nervios, le recorrió el brazo con los dedos antes de cogerle de la mano.

-Dile a Ran que volveré para la revancha –le dijo.

Makoto se volvió hacia él y le miró con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

Durante el trayecto, Sousuke intentaba mantener una conversación intranscendente. Pero no funionaba, no era el tipo de chico al que le gustasen ese tipo de conversaciones. Se alegraba de que Makoto pareciera contento aunque estuvieran en silencio.

Poco después, aparcó delante de una casa de ladrillo, pequeña, de dos plantas.

-¿La boda no es en la iglesia? Pensé que era estilo occidental.

-No. Satsuki y Sasabe-san se quieren casar en casa de los padres de él.

Sousuke le dio la mano cuando se acercaron a la casa. No preguntéis por qué razón sentía la necesidad de presumir de él. Tal vez en el fondo era cierto que no era más que un Neanderthal. Cuando entraron en la casa, les llegó la música del equipo de música procedente del patio, y había gente ocupando cada centímetro del espacio. Sousuke comprobó la reacción de Makoto, preguntándose si sentía que había sido transportado por arte de magia a América. Su familia no tenía casas como a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

Takuya y algunos de sus familiares les dieron la bienvenida a gritos. Todos hablaban en su argot; no sabía si Makoto los entendía. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus tías le besuquearan sin parar y que sus tíos le dieran vigorosos manotazos en la espalda. Pero no creía que a Makoto le hiciera mucha gracia aquello. Se acercó a él para que supiera que no se había olvidado. Empezó a presentarle a toda la familia pero se dio por vencido cuando comprendió que no había manera de que recordara todo los nombres.

-¡Eh! –exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sousuke se volió y vio a Rin.

-¿Qué pasa? –le saludó, dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Makoto, seguro que ya conoces a mi mejor amigo del instituto. No te preocupes, sabe que no tiene que decirle a nadie que te ha visto aquí.

-Mis labios están sellados –aseguró, y luego se puso a hacer el tonto, fingiendo cerrarse los labios con una cremallera y lanzando la llave.

-Hola, Rin –le dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Sasabe-san se unió a ellos, con su esmoquin blanco y una rosa roja en la solapa. Sousuke recibió a su futuro hermano con otra palmada en la espalda.

-Vaya, _dire_ , va hecho un pincel.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Tachibana-kun? Vaya, pensaba que vosotros dos os llevabais como el perro y el gato.

Los dos pusieron una sonrisa incómoda.

-Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, lo que pasa fuera del instituto, no tiene que influir dentro de él –dijo el director, para guiñarles un ojo.

Makoto estaba más que sorprendido al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban los dos. Dentro del instituto no parecían conocerse de nada. Eso le daba a entender que Sousuke sabía aparentar muy bien un papel, casi como él mismo.

-¿Dónde está la novia? –preguntó Rin.

-Arriba, llorando en la habitación de mis padres.

-¿De felicidad? –intervino Sousuke.

-No, amigo. Subí para darle un beso y ahora está barajando la posibilidad de cancelarlo todo, porque dice que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte –añadió Sasabe-san, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro de no estar en tu piel –dijo el pelinegro-. Satsuki es supersticiosa. Probablemente hará alguna locura para ahuyentar la mala suerte.

Mientras Rin y el director especulaban sobre los recursos que podría emplear Satsuki para librarse de ella, Sousuke cogió a Makoto de la mano y lo llevó afuera. Un grupo tocaba música en directo. Aunque más de la mitad de la familia de Sousuke era americana y se hubieran adaptado bien, seguían manteniendo su cultura y sus rediciones. La comida era grasienta, las familias numerosas y todos estaban muy unidos. Y les encantaba moverse al ritmo de la música que llevaban en la sangre.

-¿Rin es familiar tuyo? –le preguntó Makoto.

-No, pero le gusta pensar que sí. Nino, este es Makoto –informó a su primo pequeño cuando llegó a su lado.

-Sí, ya lo sé –dijo Nino-. El tío Koroo ha dicho algo no muy bueno de él antes, cuando os vio entrar.

Makoto se quedó mudo por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, Sousuke. No tienes que protegerme de todos.

Nino adopotó una postura presumida.

-Es cierto, primo. No tienes que preotegerle. Bueno, tal vez del tío sí.

Se acabó. Sousuke se llevó a su primo a un lado y se enzarzó con él en una discusión.

-Lárgate y no molestes.

¿Estaba intentando estropearle la cita? Nino se dirigió a la mesa, resoplando.

-¿Tienes más primos pequeños? –preguntó Makoto.

Se sentaron en una de las muchas mesitas alquiladas que había en medio del patio. Sousuke colocó el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Makoto.

-Ese de ahí es Mike –dijo, señalando un rincón del patio, donde su primo era ya el centro de atención gracias a sus imitaciones de animales de corral. Sousuke todavía tenía que explicarle que ese talento no le valdría para atraer a las chicas cuando entrara en el instituto.

Makoto tenía la mirada puesta en los cuatro niños de su prima; todos tenían menos de siete años y correteaban por todos lados. Lisa, de dos años, ha decidido que no estaba a gusto con su vestido y se lo ha quitado, arrojándolo a un lado del patio.

-Seguramente pensarás que no son más que un puñado de ruidosos americanos.

El castaño sonrió.

-No. Parece un puñado de gente que se divierte en una boda al aire libre. ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó cuando un chico vestido con uniforme militar pasó a su lado-. ¿Otro primo?

-Sí. Paul acaba de regresar de Oriente Medio. Aunque no lo creas, antes era miembro de Python, una pandilla de Chicago. Antes de ser soldado estaba muy metido en las drogas.

El de Iwatobi giró la cabeza de inmediato para mirar a Sousuke.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no consumo drogas. Por lo menos ya no –aseguró con decisión, deseando que le creyera-. Y tampoco trafico con ellas.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí –respondió, recordando la noche en la playa en la que estuvo tonteando con Hanako. Aquella fue la última vez-. No importa lo que hayas oído, me mantengo alejado de la coca. Es algo muy serio. Lo creas o no, me gustaría conservar todas las neuronas con las que nací.

-¿Y Rin? –preguntó Makoto-. ¿Consume drogas?

-A veces.

Dirigió la mirada a Rin, que reía y bromeaba con la familia de Sousuke.

Intentaba desesperadamente formar parte de ella, ya que él no disponía de una propia. Su padre se largó hace años, dejando a su madre, a su hermana y a él en una situación lamentable, no lo culpaba por desear escapar.

Satsuki Yamazaki apareció finalmente con un vestido blanco de encaje. No parecía para nada la misma chica que te gritaba por cualquier cosa en clase. Y la ceremonia dio comienzo. Mientras recitaban los votos, Sousuke se quedó al lado de Makoto, estrechándolo entres sus brazos, arropándole suavemente. Se preguntaba qué llevaría él el dia de su boda. Probablemente sería un traje sencillo pero que capturaría el momento para toda la eternidad.

-Y yo os declaro, marido y mujer –recitó el sacerdote. Los novios se besaron y la gente prorrumpió en aplausos. Makoto le apretó con fuerza la mano.

 **3.18**

Estaba claro que Sasabe-san y Yamaki-san –o, ahora, los Sasabe- estaban locamente enamorados, y eso hacía a Makoto preguntarse si alguna vez estaría tan enamorado de su futura pareja.

Pensaba en Ran. Ella nunca tendría marido, ni hijos. Sabía que sus propios hijos la querrían tanto como él. Nunca le faltaría amor. Pero, en el fondo, se preguntaba si ella anhelaría aquello que nunca tendría: un marido, una familia propia.

Volviendo a Sousuke. Sabía que no podía verse envuelto en asuntos de pandillas y quién sabe en qué cosas más. Makoto no era así. Pero ese chico, situado justo en el centro de todo aquello que rechazaba, estaba conectado a él como nadie lo había estado nunca. Sabía que su misión era ayudarle a cambiar de vida, para que algún día la gente pudiera decir que eran la pareja perfecta.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, rodeó a Sousuke con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él le acarició el pelo y le abrazó mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

Un chico se acercó a la novia con un billete de unos cuantos yenes.

-Es una tradición –explicó Sousuke-. Está pagando por bailar con la novia. Lo llaman el baile de la prosperidad.

Makoto observó, fascinado, como el chico sujetaba el billete a la cola del vestido de Satsuki con un imperdible.

Su padre estaría aterrorizado.

Alguien le gritó algo en inglés al chico que bailaba con ella y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué ha dicho tan divertido?

-Dicen que le ha puesto el billete demasiado cerca del culo.

Makoto miró a las parejas que había en la pista de baile e intentó imitar sus movimientos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música. Cuando Satsuki dejó de bailar, el castaño le preguntó a Sousuke si él también iba a bailar con ella.

Cuando le dijo que sí, le animó a hacerlo ahora.

-Ve a bailar con Satsuki-san. Mientras, iré a hablar con tu padre.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?

-Sí, le he visto al llegar y no quiero ignorarle. No te preocupes por mí. Tengo que hacerlo.

Sousuke extrajo un billete de su cartera. Makoto no intentó reparar en ello, pero vio que estaba vacía. Estaba a punto de darle a la novia todo el dinero que le quedaba. ¿Podía permitírselo? Sabía que trabajaba en el taller, pero el dinero que ganara allí probablemente lo empleaba para ayudar a sus amigos.

El otro dio un paso atrás hasta que sus manos se separaron.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Makoto se acercó al padre de Sousuke, en la fila de mesas donde los hombres estaban colocando unos platos. Llevaba un traje azul marino y parecía más joven que su propio padre. Yamazaki Kooro-san tenía un aura respetable y admirante a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos más oscuros y apagados que Sousuke, y unos rasgos en la cara más marcados. No tenían mucho en común a parte del azabache de su pelo.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras el otro disponía de las servilletas sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Yamazaki-san.

-¿Tachibana-kun, verdad? –preguntó.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Vale, ya han terminado las presentaciones, Makoto. Deja de andarte con rodeos".

-Esto, quería decirle algo desde que llegamos. Y ahora parece el momento perfecto, pero creo que estoy andándome por las ramas y no voy al grano. Me pasa cuando estoy nervioso.

El hombre le observaba como si estuviera chiflado.

-Continúa –insistió.

-Sí, bueno, sé que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie. Y siento mucho si, de algún modo, le falté el respeto la última vez que nos vimos. Solo quería que supiese que no fui a casa con la intención de besar a Sousuke.

-Disculpa la curiosidad, ¿pero cuáles son tus intenciones?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que cuáles son tus intenciones con Sousuke.

-Yo… no estoy seguro de qué quiere que le diga. Si le soy sincero, lo sabremos conforme avancen las cosas.

Yamazaki Kooro le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Dios sabe que no soy el mejor padre del mundo, sin embargo, me preocupo por mis hijos, Makoto-kun, más que nada en el mundo. Y haré lo que sea necesario por protegerles. Veo el modo en el que te mira, y me asusta. No soportaría verlo sufrir otra vez por alguien que le importa.

Al escuchar al padre de Sousuke hablando de él de quel modo sintió el deseo de tener un padre como él, alguien que quería y se preocupaba de su hijo. Le costaba mucho asimilar lo que acababa de decirle Yamazaki-san. Sus palabras le habían dejado un nudo en la garganta. La verdad es que últimamente no se sentía parte de su familia. Solo era un chico cuyos padres esperaban que dijera e hiciera siempre lo correcto. Llebaba mucho tiempo representando un papel para ayudar a sus padres a sobrellevar lo de Ran y Ren, que son quienes de verdad necesitaban toda su atención.

A veces resultaba muy duro tener que esforzarse tanto para fingir que eras un chico normal. Nadie le dijo que tenía que se perfecto todo el tiempo. La verdad es que el sentimiento que más predominaba en su vida era el de la culpabilidad. Una culoabilidad inagotable y mosntruosa.

Culpabilidad por ser un chico normal.

Culpabilidad por la obsesión de que Ren y Ran se sintieran tan queridos como él.

Culpabilidad por temer que sus porpios hijos fueran como su hermana.

Culpabilidad por sentirse avergonzado cuando la gente miraba a Ran por la calle.

Nunca terminaría. ¿Cómo iba a terminar cuando había estado cargando con esa sensación desde el día que nació? Para Yamazaki-san, la familia significaba protección. Para él, culpabilidad y amor condicional.

-Yamazaki-san, no puedo prometerle que no le haré daño a Sousuke. Lo único que sé es que tampoco puedo estar separado de él, aunque sea precisamente lo que usted desea. Ya lo he intentado.

Porque estar con Sousuke le premitía apartarse de su propio mundo de tinieblas. Notó cómo las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se abrió paso entre la multitud en busca de un cuarto de baño.

Cuando Rin salió de él, se apresuró a entrar.

-Tal vez deberías esperar antes de…

La voz de Rin se desvaneció al otro lado de la puerta. Makoto la cerró con el pestillo. Se secó los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Se le había despeinado el pelo y… Qué tontería, qué más daba. Se desplomó sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. Ahora comprendía lo que Rin estaba a punto de decirle. El baño apestaba, el olor era insportable… casi hasta el punto de provocarle una arcada. Se tapó la nariz con la mano, intentando ignorar el olor mientras pensaba en las palabras del señor Yamazaki. Se quedó sentado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, secándose los ojos con un papel y haciendo todo lo posible por taparse la nariz. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió su llanto.

-Makoto, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Sousuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No.

-Sal de ahí, por favor.

-No.

-Entonces, déjame entrar.

-No.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con el pañuelo todavía en la mano.

-Te lo diré si me dejas entrar.

Makoto giró el pomo hasta que este emitió un chasquido.

Sousuke entró en el baño.

-No te preocupes por nada –le dijo, y tras cerrar la puerta, se arrodilló a su lado, estrechándole entre sus brazos y acercándose más a él. A continuación, olfateó el aire unas cuantas veces-. Joder, ¿Rin ha estado aquí?

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre? –le preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Makoto ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

-Solo ha sido honesto conmigo –murmuró contra la camisa del otro.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta les interrumpió.

-Abre la puerta, soy Satsuki. ¡Déjame entrar!

Sousuke abrió la puerta. La joven profesora, con greñas blancas y docenas de billetes colgando de imperdibles de la cola del vestido, se mete en el baño y cierra la puerta tras ella.

-Vale, ¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó antes de olfatear también el aire-, ¿ha estado Rin?

Sousuke y Makoto asintieron al unísono.

-¿Qué coño come ese crío que todo lo que descarga parece estar podrido? Maldita sea –dice, cogiendo un pañuelo y llevándoselo a la nariz.

-Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa –le dijo el castaño, a través de su propio pañuelo. Esa era la situación más incómoda y surrealista que había vivido jamás.

Yamazaki-sensei –o Sasabe-sensei- le cogió de la mano.

-Ven afuera y disfruta de la fiesta. Puede que mi padre se un poco conflictivo, pero no pretende hacer ningún daño. Es más, creo que en el fondo le gustas.

-Voy a acompañarle a casa –dijo Sousuke, representando el papel de héroe. Makoto se preguntaba cuándo se hartaría del papel.

-No, no te lo llevarás a casa. Y si insistes, tendré que encerraros a los dos en este apestoso lavabo para evitarlo.

Satsuki parecía hablar muy en serio.

Alguien más llamó a la puerta.

-Largo –ordenó Satsuki con efusividad.

-Soy Goro.

Makoto se encogió de hombros y miró a Sousuke en busca de una explicación.

Goro se coló dentro. No estaba tan afectado como el resto de ellos porque todavía no había notado el olor a muerto que desprendía el cuarto. Pero apenas olfateó unas cuantas veces y los ojos le empezaron a llorar.

-Vamos, Satsuki –insistió Goro, que intentaba cubrirse la nariz sin llamar mucho la atención pero sin disimular muy bien-. Los invitados preguntan por ti.

-¿No ves que estoy hablando con mi hermano y su cita?

-Sí, pero…

Satsuki levantó la mano para callarlo mientras sujetaba el pañuelo con la otra.

-Ya te lo he dicho, primero hablaré con mi hermano y su cita –zanjó con firmeza-. Y todavía no he terminado. Tú –continuó, señalando a Makoto con el dedo-. Ven conmigo. Sou, quiero que tus primos pequeños y tú cantéis.

-Sats, no creo que… -negó Sousuke con la cabeza.

Satsuki volvió a levantar la mano, silenciando también a su hermano.

-No te he pedido que creas nada. Te he pedido que te unas a tus primos y que cantéis para mi marido y para mí.

La recién casa abrió la puerta y paseó al castaño por la casa. Solo se detuvo cuando llegaron al jardín. Entonces le soltó la mano para arrebatarle el micrófono al cantante del grupo.

-¡Rin! Sí, estoy hablando contigo –anunció Satsuki en voz alta señalando a Rin, quien conservaba con un grupo de chicas-. La próxima vez que quieras cagar, hazlo en casa de otro.

El séquito que rodeaba a Rin se dispersó rápidamente entre risas, abandonándolo a su suerte.

Goro atravesó la pista a grandes zancadas en dirección a su mujer. El pobre hombre estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras todos reían y aplaudían. Satsuki bajó por fin del escenario y Sousuke habló con el cantante de la banda. Los invitados le animaban, a él y a dos de sus primos pequeños –de unos 13 y 9 años-, para que cantasen.

Rin se sentó al lado del de Iwatobi.

-Siento mucho lo del baño. Intenté avisarte –le dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes. Creo que Satsuki-sensei ya te ha dejado bastante en ridículo –entonces, se inclinó hacia él y le preguntó-: Sinceramente, ¿qué opinas de que Sousuke y yo salgamos juntos?

-Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido nunca.

 **.**

 **#HaruEnfadado**

 **#RinCagón**

 **#SatsukiHeroína**

 **¿Cómo continuará la boda...? Espero que -tanto yo, como vosotros- lo sepamos pronto.**

 **¡Nos leemos,** ** _bye_** **!**


End file.
